


To the moon and back 对你的爱，往返月球

by Lynivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynivy/pseuds/Lynivy
Summary: Seeking some relief from Season 9? Here you go. Angst, brotherly love and even some Weechesters! Set right after "The Purge". Sam's anger towards Dean has been lingering for days. But when a 5 year old version of Sam shows up at their door, both boys will learn a lesson about what it means to be a Winchester brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the moon and back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396645) by Scarlett7. 



> 把译文贴上来的译者和当年翻译的时候已经走上完全不同的人生道路啦，仅仅两三年的时间SPN圈也从当年的火热变成现在的冷出北冰洋，谨以此译文纪念我们都深深热爱过的SUPERNATRUAL世界和深深热爱过SD兄弟的大家。

  
    这是肉眼可见的，他几乎能看见悬浮在他哥哥周身的空气里的自责。Dean近来一直背负着巨大的内疚感。Sam知道，他一直都知道他从中获取的微末满足感是不对的，但是他终于直抒胸臆一吐为快而Dean也终于闭上嘴乖乖听他所说的话。伤害Dean是唯一能让Dean听得进去他的话的办法，而且这伤害也不是永久的，只会持续到Dean彻底明悟为止。  
    当Impala停在新泽西一条荒芜的公路边的霍利旅馆前时AC/DC正在收音机里轰鸣。Sam找了一个可能是他们的案子。这可能只是简单的撒盐烧骨头的活计，他想要在他们之间的问题还没解决时让事情尽量简单。他们处理了关于Garth和狼人族群的案子，秘鲁吸脂怪的案子也已经尘埃落定，但Sam确保Dean时刻不忘他们之间的情况。每当他感觉Dean稍微放松了一点点，他会用各种方式提醒Dean他们还没完。他是认真的。他们之前一次长谈十分残酷，简直让Dean无法呼吸；当Sam转身离开房间的时候他捕捉到Dean脸上那种痛彻心扉的表情。说实话，Sam必须得承认他对那晚的所作所为有一些小内疚，但他也觉得那次他说到点子上去了，所以他不打算做任何事去减轻他哥哥现在感受的刺痛。  
    Sam能看出来Dean最近都没怎么睡好，而且在直到这个问题解决前他大概一直不能睡好了，如果问题能够解决的话，Sam提醒自己。所以Sam认为目前的情况越简单越稳妥。Dean已经开始争论他们可以处理比Sam找的案子复杂得多的情况，但是Sam仅仅是看着Dean就让他自己闭嘴了。  
    天色越来越黑，云层终于裂开，Sam冲出了汽车飞快地锁上了车门，努力不要被雨打湿，他注意到Dean表现得和平时没什么两样。从车里收拾东西然后走进打开的房门，任凭雨水打湿。  
    Dean脱下淋湿的夹克一头扑倒在一张床上，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里拽出电话簿，远远地传来雷声怒吼。  
    “我要订餐了，你想吃点什么？”他的声音很低沉，说话的时候眼睛也没有看向Sam。  
    “才四点钟你就已经饿了？”Sam问道，但他想起他一整天都没看到Dean吃什么东西。  
    Dean不理他。  
    Sam叹了口气，他的内疚终于开始让他的怒火消退了一些。他真的无意伤害他哥，他只是挫败，不，比挫败还要挫败，但是看着Dean脸上凄苦的表情。。。“你想要披萨吗？”Sam问道。  
    Dean嗯了一声，打电话下单订餐，换上一条干的裤子走到洗手间去拿毛巾。  
    Sam打开电视坐在床脚。片刻后，Dean探出头来看着Sam。  
    “你叫我干嘛？”  
    “我啥都没说”Sam回答“我就是在看电视。”  
    Dean盯了他一会儿，“呃，我发誓我。。。算了”他把钥匙扔给Sam“披萨只能自己去取那个地方在我们来时那个方向七八英里远的地方。”他做了个手势指了指停车场。  
    Sam怒视着Dean，他心里悄然升起的内疚突然一扫而空“凭什么要我去取啊？”  
    Dean直接转身回了浴室，用毛巾擦着头发。但是Sam没有错过他消沉的姿势，低垂的双眼。。。。。。好吧，不！我才不要因为这个自责呢，Sam坚定地告诉自己。而且，他已经努力地说服自己狠下心来说话算话。这根本没什么大不了的。  
    他重新穿上他的外套，走入雨幕。正当他要冲到驾驶侧的车门旁时他的目光被吸引住了。他小心地走到副驾驶侧惊讶地发现一个小男孩坐在地上，浑身发抖地抱在Impala的轮胎上，一只手抓着车门把手。  
    “嘿！”Sam轻轻地喊他“你迷路了吗？”  
    小男孩迅速站起来往后退。  
    “嘿！没关系的-”Sam伸出手蹲下身“我不会伤害你的。。。”  
    那孩子重新向前一步，试图打开车门，车门被锁住了，他绝望地回头看向Sam“我要我爸爸。”他眼泪汪汪地说。  
    “好的，好的。。。我会帮你找到你爸爸的，好吧？你进来躲一会儿雨怎么样？然后你就可以告诉我你爸爸在哪里了。”  
    这孩子看上去五岁左右，惊慌失措，快要冻僵而且看上去诡异地熟悉。他看上去在考虑Sam的提议。  
    Sam慢慢站起来，后退到门边“来吧，没事的。”  
    天哪-这简直可怕，Sam想着，绝望地期冀没有人注意到他在把一个迷路的小男孩引诱到他的旅馆房间。而且那孩子看上去很清楚他不应该和一个陌生人去任何地方，但是他那么害怕又那么冷，他全不知道该怎么办。  
    Dean从笔记本电脑上抬起头，看到Sam打开门，继续把小男孩哄进来。  
    Sam瞄了他一眼，说：“在停车场迷路的小孩。”  
    Dean摇摇头又看向屏幕，“那就把他带到前台。”  
    “Dean，现在外面下着倾盆大雨，他全身都湿透了而且-拜托了，没事的，伙计。。。我把他稍微弄干一点后会送他去的。。。对，孩子，来吧，我给你拿一条毛巾，好吧？”  
    Dean能从眼角看到那孩子站在门口，他移动光标为当前页面添加了一个书签。那孩子轻轻抽泣了一下，听到那声音Dean的胃顿时结成了冰全身寒毛耸立，他抬起头，正好Sam拿着毛巾过来挡住了他的视线，他试图把那一瞬间席卷全身的情绪摇走。  
    “来吧，我们把你擦干好不好？”Sam温柔地说，仍然阻碍着Dean的视线。  
    Dean一直盯着Sam的背后，等着他挪开，一种熟悉的感觉潮水一般涌遍全身，那保护欲如此热切，如此强烈几乎使他窒息。他产生了一种突如其来又难以抗拒的渴望想要去把Sam推到一边来亲自照顾这孩子。  
    “嗯，有没有感觉好一点儿？”Sam轻轻地问。  
    那孩子吸了吸鼻子，喘了口气“我要我哥哥。。。”  
    一道闪电闪过，Dean突然站了起来，撞到了椅子发出砰的一声，那孩子窜过房间，把自己缩在沙发和小茶几之间，抽噎着。  
    “嘿，嘿，没事的-”Sam对他说着，竭力抑制追上去的冲动。他瞪了一眼Dean，Dean僵立在桌子前，目光追随着那个孩子，脸上带着一种Sam无法解读的神情，那明显不是什么好事儿。  
    “怎么回事？”Sam冲着他皱眉，十分困惑。  
    突然那孩子开始扯着嗓子哭喊“DEEAANN！”让两个人都惊掉了下巴。  
    Sam盯着那孩子，十分震惊“他怎么知道-”  
    “Sammy？”  
    听见Dean叫他的名字，Sam转过头。  
    但是Dean没有在和他说话。  
    他在和那孩子说话。


	2. Sammy?

“Sammy？”Dean屏气凝神地问，他向着靠墙发抖的孩子走了两步。  
“Dean！”那孩子哭着哭着又叫了一声。但是他没有看Dean，他的目光紧紧黏在门口以及挡住他逃跑路线的Sam身上。  
Dean在那孩子身前一尺的地方蹲下身子。  
全身又冷又湿发着抖，那孩子抽抽嗒嗒喘着气，终于从他乱蓬蓬的深色头发底下看着Dean。  
“嘿。。。我们不会伤害你的，好不好？你叫Sammy对不对？”Dean轻轻地问。  
站在Dean身后的Sam看着他好像他长出了两个脑袋。  
但是小男孩慢慢点了点头，忍住一声害怕的呜咽，“你怎么，怎么知道我的名字？”  
Dean摆出他最放松的笑容，Sam在他背后都惊呆了。  
“我们是。。。嗯我们是你爸爸的朋友，John Winchester对吧？”  
Sammy点点头“你知道他在哪里吗？”  
Dean悲哀地摇了摇头“我们不知道，但是我们可以帮你找到他，好吗？”  
“De-”  
Dean摆摆手让Sam闭嘴，对Sammy说“我们还认识你哥哥，还有Caleb，还有Bobby，还有Jim牧师。。。”  
Sammy仍然怀疑地看着他，想要控制住哭泣带来的抽噎，问道“口令是什么？”努力使自己听起来自信满满甚至带上一点小威胁。  
Dean只停顿了一小下就回答道：“闪电猫”  
Sammy的姿势放松了一些。  
“你想知道一些其他事情吗？”Dean带着一丝笑容问道。  
小男孩点了点头。  
Dean指向Sam的方向“你们俩名字一样哦，他也叫Sam。”  
Sam到现在还没缓过神来，举起手对着据Dean说是幼年版的他自己的小男孩别扭地挥了挥手。  
“还有，我叫Dean，和你哥哥一样，不可思议吧？”  
Sammy给了他一个简短的微笑，然后眼泪又从他惊恐的榛色眼睛里滚落。  
Sam盯着小男孩。他一开始根本不相信，但是这孩子的表现和他小时候如出一辙。弄清楚原因是很重要，但是现在更重要的是他们该怎么办。  
“爸爸的车在外面。”Sam紧张地说。  
“实际上。。那是我们的车。我们，呃，我们觉得你爸爸的车简直酷毙了所以弄了一辆一模一样的！”  
Sam再一次惊掉了下巴。Dean精通满嘴跑火车，但现在好像他根本没有再好好找理由。他编的故事简直可笑Sammy不可能--  
但是Sammy看上去不再怀疑了，他似乎只是失望于外面那辆车不是--其实是--他爸爸的车。两个和他们兄弟俩同名的家伙？正好开着和他爸爸同款的车？好吧，对一个五岁的孩子来说这是完全有可能的。  
“Sam”Dean回头扫了他一眼“你最好去把吃的取回来。Sammy你喜欢吃披萨吗？”  
Sammy又开始靠着沙发颤抖，他没有回答。  
Dean慢慢站起来，走回桌子前把他刚才撞倒的椅子扶起来。Sam尾随着他，一只眼睛盯在门上。  
“嘿-”Sam瞪着Dean“一个幼年版的-我出现在我们旅馆里而你让我去取外卖？”  
“行啦就去把饭取回来然后-”  
“不要！Dean，我才不会把你和这个不知道什么东西单独留下来！”  
“不知道什么东西？那是个孩子！Sam，而且还不是个随便什么孩子-”  
“你怎么知道！”  
“好啦好啦，现在就这么办。而且我觉得我能对付得了一个三尺高的你。”这是这些天以来Dean第一次表现出以往那种独断的口气。不知怎的Sam听着竟然有些如释重负，因为这意味着他哥哥的精神还没有完全磨灭，当然，有些不合时宜。  
“噢”Dean又补充“经过之前那家杂货店的时候停一下，带点苹果汁，幸运麦片还有牛奶-”  
“什么？”  
“就这么办Sam，行不行？现在我要照顾那孩子了。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，没心情和他再争论。“好吧，我会到店里走一趟，半个小时回来，手机不许关机！”  
“我什么时候关过机啦！”Dean回敬“别忘了买-我给你写张单子吧”Dean说着走向对面墙上挂着的一小叠纸和笔。  
“Dean，我觉得我能记住三样东西-”  
“嗯，我有想到了一些其他的。”  
Sam走近一步压低了声音“什么，你觉得他要搬进来什么的？”  
“他现在又冷又饿而且他只是一个小孩子，听着，就把这些东西买回来行不行？”Dean把单子递给Sam，他近乎请求的声音让Sam不得不接受。  
Sam把单子塞回口袋又回头看了一眼那孩子-Sammy-仍然蜷缩在角落里。咕哝了两句“我们的生活”什么的，出门走向停车场。  
Dean等着门关上，又凑近Sammy，他捡起Sam留在窗台上的毛巾慢慢地走近他。  
“孩子你看上去超级冷啊，想不想擦干？”伸出手把毛巾递给Sammy。Dean勉强承认Sam说的话有点道理，他根本不知道他面对的是什么而且一小部分他对这个版本的Sam也有点怀疑。  
但是当这孩子抬起头泪眼汪汪地看着他，Dean的心都化了。Sammy谨慎地伸出手接过毛巾，笨手笨脚地擦了擦脸和手，然后就不知所措了。  
“这里。。。”Dean慢慢地凑近“让我来帮帮你？”  
Sammy点点头。  
“出来吧。”Dean跪到地上柔声哄着他。  
Sammy犹豫地从家具里钻出来靠向Dean。  
“这就对啦”Dean柔声夸着他，轻轻地把Sammy的头发擦干“我不会伤害你的，孩子，对不对？我知道你现在有点儿害怕，但我们会把这个搞定的，我发誓。”  
“你说话的样子就像我哥哥一样。”Sammy轻轻地说。  
“是吗？好吧，我认识你哥哥，我认识他很久很久了。他真是个聪明的孩子。”Dean坏笑。  
“我哥哥是世界上最聪明的人。”Sammy同意。  
Dean十分惊讶“他是吗？”他短暂地停下了手中的毛巾。  
“是的，而且他比所有人都勇敢，除了爸爸。”  
突如其来的，一种难过的感觉在Dean内心深处升起。他已经忘了曾经有过这样的时光Sam是这样看他的。是的，已经好几十年了，但是他是怎么把Sam对他的这种对英雄般的崇拜逼成了几乎是痛恨？“嗯是的，现在他可能担心你都快要急疯了，所以我们要尽快把你送回去好不好？”  
Sammy点点头盯着他的湿鞋子“爸爸会生气的。”他说着又哭起来。  
“噢Sammy，嘿，嘿，嘿。。。没事的孩子没事的，你爸爸不会生气的-”Dean轻抚着他的侧脸。  
Sammy站起来一把抱住Dean的脖子，颤抖着啜泣着。  
转瞬间Dean忘记了如何呼吸，噢，小弟弟。。。已经这么久了。他感到眼泪在他自己眼中聚集，为了这个孩子的惊惶，也因为他为这个孩子成长中将要面对的是而自责。他竭尽全力集中在这个惊恐的小男孩身上，不管他是谁，现在需要他的安慰。  
“Sammy”他小声说着，轻抚着他的后背“没事的没事的，你现在很安全，我们会搞定的，但是我需要你的帮助好吗？你能不能告诉我发生什么了？你是怎么跑到这个停车场淋雨的？”  
他的肩上传来小小的点头，但是当Dean试图移动时，Sammy小小的手指紧紧地抓着Dean的衣襟然后呜咽着。  
Dean抱着他“好的好的，我抱着你呢，我要把你抱起来然后我们坐到沙发上，好不好？”  
肩上传来小小的抽噎，Sammy又点了点头。  
Dean继续抚着他的背，用毛巾裹住他，“嘘嘘嘘。。。没事的，没事的”他慢慢地站起来，从一张床上拉起一条毯子做坐到小沙发上，轻轻地把挂在他脖子上颤抖的小家伙用毯子裹住，揉了揉乱蓬蓬的湿头发，“好啦，告诉我发生了什么？你是不是和你哥哥在一起，然后你走丢了？”  
“是的，我们。。我们很饿，外面有。。有一棵苹果树，然后那个男人来了，他带着我穿过那扇门还说他要给我一点教训-”他语无伦次地说着，然后说着说着又哭起来，哭得上气不接下气。  
“Sammy，Sammy，没事的，都会好起来的，没事的，放松，我在这儿呢。”Dean安抚着他，轻轻地来回摇着他，在他又大哭起来时紧紧抱着他。  
“我要Dean。。。”  
听到那个小小的声音喊着他的名字让Dean难过极了“我知道的，孩子，我们会把你送回去的。”Dean还想问更多问题，但是这孩子哭得他心都要碎了。  
“Dean。。。”Sammy的哭声慢慢变小变弱，慢慢地趴在Dean肩上睡着了。  
“没事的，兄弟，没事的”Dean一直抚着他的头发，知道他的呼吸平稳起来，整个身躯都防松下来。  
整个情况带来的震惊到现在才开始真正感受到。Sammy，五岁的Sammy正睡在他的怀里而三十岁的Sammy去取披萨了。五岁的Sammy。。。那个以为他无所不知的小男孩，那个相信他无所不能的小男孩。。。根本不知道他哥哥能惹多大的麻烦闯多大的祸。。。根本不清楚他哥哥会把事情弄成怎样的一团糟。。。Dean抱着他坐在那儿。他坐在那儿，回忆着。


	3. 假说

Sam挤进房间，一只手拿着披萨盒子另一只手提着几个购物袋，看到Dean坐在沙发上而那孩子蜷在他怀里，他顿住了“好吧。。你们俩看起来相处得不错”  
Dean抬起头看着他，他眼中的悲哀直接刺透了Sam。他小心地站起来，拖着Sammy的头轻轻转身把他放到沙发上，为他盖好毯子，温柔地把湿发从他眼前拨开。  
“你是怎么这么快就和他打成一片的？”  
Dean耸耸肩“不清楚。”他过去帮Sam拿购物袋。  
“所以，你了解到什么了吗？”  
“一些。。。很诡异，他说他和‘他的Dean’很饿然后外面有一棵苹果树，他们出去了然后有一个男人过来带着Sammy穿过了一扇什么门，我不知道，要给他一个教训什么的。我猜他们缩在爸爸的破旅馆了好几天了然后吃的东西都吃完了。他们走到外面然后有人抓了他。”  
Sam的表情变得关切起来“他们？所以还有另外一个你？”  
“我猜是这样。”  
“太棒了”Sam翻了个白眼“那可没有很多线索。”  
“是啊，他有点累坏了所以我就没有太逼他。”  
Sam叹气，“所以这些到底是什么东西啊？”他指了指购物袋问着，从盒子里掏出一片披萨。  
“就是一些当你是。。。他的时候喜欢的东西。”Dean做了个手势示意仍然睡在沙发上的Sammy。  
“说起来你到底怎么知道那个口令的？爸爸过去总是把口令变来变去的。”  
“你看到他胳膊上那个划伤了吗？基本上快好了但是还是能看得出来。这是那个几乎抓住你的恶鬼留下的，他逃走的时候划伤了你的胳膊。在那之后爸爸让你选了几个口令。”  
“这种东西你怎么还记得？”  
Dean刚要回答，Sammy惊醒了，从沙发上坐了起来。  
“Dean？”  
Dean小心地凑近他，难过地知道他不是Sammy想要叫的Dean“嘿，嘿，孩子。。。”  
可以预见地，Sammy的眼睛睁大了。  
“是我，你怎么样了兄弟？饿了没？”  
Sammy的脸皱了起来，捂着眼睛又开始哭了起来。  
Dean坐到沙发边上“对不起，Sammy。。。”  
Sammy的手伸向他，Dean毫不犹豫地把他抱了起来，轻轻地抚着他的背，温柔地小声安抚着他。  
Sam敬畏地看着他们，不仅仅因为这孩子多迅速地接受了Dean，而且因为他哥哥的另一面。这是他好几十年前曾经体验过的另一面，但是从来没有从一个旁观者的角度见证过。Dean既温柔又关切，而且很奇异地毫不突兀，这只是Dean放下了那层自鸣得意的笑容和嘲讽的面具的自我。Garth曾经把Dean比喻成一个“大泰迪熊”，Sam必须承认，在面对他关心的人是这个比喻还是很有道理的。  
很神奇地，他怀里的孩子安静下来，把他抱得更紧了，把头埋在他的脖子里。突然间Sam意识到，这简直显而易见，这个孩子所见过的仅有的安慰都来自于那个怀抱，那个嗓音，尽管这怀抱变得更强壮有力，这个嗓音也变得低沉沙哑，但这还是Dean，那孩子的灵魂能认出他来。  
“好啦孩子你在发抖呢”Dean轻声呢喃“你现在全身还湿着呢，要冻僵了是不是？”  
Sammy的牙齿开始打颤。  
“好吧我们来看看能不能给你找点儿干的衣服什么的穿上，嗯？”Dean抱着他坐到他床上的背包旁边。把Sammy放下来，开始翻他的包。  
Sammy揉揉眼睛看着他，每隔一段时间他都会紧张地回头看看Sam，不知道能不能信任他。  
“嗯这个太大了但是现在也就将就一下吧，装扮的时间到啦。”Dean拿起几件衣服。  
“装扮？”Sammy皱起脸，突然之间愤愤不平“女孩子才玩装扮游戏呢！”  
“是吗？你不就是个女孩子吗？”Dean说着，那种自鸣得意的坏笑又回来了。  
Sammy在床上跳了起来“我才不是！”  
“随你怎么说小公主，把衬衫脱掉。”  
Sam摇摇头，听着这对话，嘴角泛起了些许笑意。  
“我不是小公主！”Sam声明“但是Dean有时会那么叫我”他小声地加了一句，把湿透的衬衫拽了下来。  
“他会吗？”Dean说着，把他自己的一件t恤套到Sammy头上，“他还会怎么叫你？”  
Sam从买回来的杂货上又看向Sammy，看他是否真的会回答这个问题。脸上泛起笑容，他知道这个问题的答案而且这真的挺逗的，但是这个问题不是给他回答的。  
当Dean感受到他注视的视线时Sam忍不住露出一个坏笑。当他们简短地分享了这个内部笑话时，一阵怀念击中了他，他们都知道Sammy会说什么。  
Dean帮助Sammy穿上了他的一条裤子，然后把裤脚一路卷高“告诉我吧？”  
Sam咯咯地笑起来，捂住嘴摇摇头。  
“噢来嘛我不会告诉别人的，我发誓！”  
Sammy看向Sam，很明显他不确定应不应该在他面前说。Sam移开目光，但在Sammy轻轻扯了扯Dean的袖子的时候及时地移回了视线。Dean俯下身，Sammy在他耳朵里轻轻地嘀咕了些什么。Dean倒吸了一口气瞪大了眼睛。  
“噢这可真不好！”  
Sammy又咯咯地笑起来“我们才不会告诉爸爸呢。”  
“当然了，你当然不能告诉爸爸-你爸爸。”Dean终于给Sammy穿好衣服了，然后把他的湿衣服放在暖气口上烤着。  
“我叫他jerk因为Dean说我不能说其他的，他说我太小了。”  
“嗯他是对的，你确实太小了。”Dean对他咧嘴一笑把他抱了起来，轻抚着他的背。  
“总有一天我会长大的。”Sammy说着把他的手塞到Dean胸口取暖。  
Dean一声轻笑“你根本想象不到”说着他把Sammy抱到Sam已经收拾好的桌子前，上面摆满了他从杂货店买回来的东西。Dean坐下来，把Sammy放到腿上让他看桌上的食物。  
“看看Sam买了什么回来。。。你喜欢幸运麦片对不对？”  
Sammy点点头，仍然把头抵在Dean下巴上。  
“还是想要来点披萨？”  
Sammy谨慎地看了看Sam，然后害羞地指了指幸运麦片的盒子。  
Sam拿出一个Dean列在购物清单是的纸碗给着孩子倒了些麦片放在他面前，Sammy抬起头看着他，Sam发现连他都不能抵御来自他自己的狗狗眼。  
“要不要来点果汁？”Sam问。  
Sammy看到苹果汁露出一个小小的微笑“我喜欢苹果汁。”  
Dean咧开嘴：“我知道你喜欢，你还喜欢金鱼小饼干对不对？”  
Sammy点点头，Sam伸手从柜子上拿出一包饼干给他看，然后递给他一杯果汁。  
“谢谢你。”Sammy细声细气地道谢。  
“你太客气啦小子。”Dean伸出手又揉了揉Sammy的头发。  
一开始Sammy愉快地吃着，但才吃了几口他又苦恼起来。  
Dean仍然把他抱在腿上，立刻感受到Sammy姿势变得僵硬起来。“怎么啦Sammy？”他含着一大口披萨模糊地问。  
Sammy低头看着麦片“Dean也饿着呢。。。要是他也没有东西吃怎么办？”  
“你们食物都吃完了吗？”  
“只剩下一点点了而且Dean说那是给我的。”  
Sam想起好几次哥哥为了把他喂饱而自己挨饿，内心立刻纠结成一团。他有一段时间都没有想起这些事了。事实上是很长一段时间了。毫不惊讶地发现Dean立刻放下披萨把注意都集中在Sammy身上。很可能在那孩子吃完麦片之前他都不会再咬他的披萨一口。  
“Sammy，没事的伙计。。。”  
Sammy摇了摇头。  
Sam立刻顶上“你知道的，你一定要吃，你得让自己保持体力这样我们才能找到你哥哥对不对？”  
Dean给他一个“干得好”的眼神然后接口“是啊，你得把这些都吃完然后我们可以商量怎么把你送回家，好不好？”  
Sammy闷闷不乐地点了点头，但是还是开始继续吃。  
吃完之后，Sammy从Dean膝头滑下来，趴在窗台上向外看着停车场，Dean站起来，一只手抹了把脸。  
“Dean？你不把这个吃完吗？”Sam指着披萨盒子问他的哥哥。  
Dean摇摇头“不了，我看看能不能再和他谈谈。”  
“好吧，我要。。看看能不能查出点什么。”Sam无奈地耸耸肩，他甚至不知从何查起，但他还是收好桌子打开笔记本电脑。  
“我们之前来Dean那个案子呢？”Dean问道。  
Sam叹息“是的，我也复查了那个，但我觉得我们现在有更严重Dean问题要解决。也许可以找别的猎人来处理。”  
Dean点头，跟着Sammy来到窗前，在沙发上跪到他身边看着窗外。  
“雨还在下，是吧”  
Sammy点点头，仍然盯着停在门前的Impala。  
“嗯。。你能不能再和我说说你走丢时候的事？你们在外面，一个旅馆房间的外面？”  
Sammy点头“我们看到外面的苹果树我们就去摘了。”  
“你们那时候还剩下一些食物对不对？”  
“是的。。。”Sammy看上去很内疚。  
“但是你想吃点其他的东西对不对？”Dean问道，声音里有着明显的怜爱。  
“我们吃够黄油花生了，我想要苹果，那些苹果够我们两个人吃的。Dean不同意，但是我一直求一直求。然后那个人来了。。。我不是故意的-”  
“嘿你没有做错任何事”Dean伸手摸摸Sammy的背，‘够我们两个人吃’，即使是五岁的Sammy也在试着照看Dean。Dean胸口一阵紧窒，再一次想着他们是怎么走到“同样的情况下，我不会救你”这个地步的，这些话仍然在他脑海中轰鸣回响。  
Sammy转过身爬到他腿上“爸爸回来又要吼Dean了。”说着又要哭了。  
在小厨房里，听见这话Sam的内心又搅成一团，Dean曾经为他挨饿，为他承受父亲的怒火，可能次数比Sam所知的还要多得多。他斜睨向Dean，但Dean注意力完全集中在Sammy身上。  
“Dean能对付你爸爸Dean，他会没事的，等你爸爸回来了他们可以一起来找你，对不对？”  
没错，在他把你生吞活剥了之后，Sam非常非常内疚地想着。  
“所以”Dean强调“一个男人出现了，那时你们在外面，他说什么了？”  
“他说‘我要给你和你哥哥一个教训’然后抓着我穿过了一道门，他说不用担心，说我会没事的他还会回来的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我不知道。”  
Dean想了想“那个门是什么样子的？像一个普通的门吗，就像那个门？”指向房间的门。  
Sammy摇头“它根本不像个门，他只是说那是一扇门，那就像。。。一片蓝色的会发光的云。”  
“那扇门通向哪里？外面的停车场？”Dean说着指向窗外。  
“不是，它通往森林里，我从树木之间看到房子和爸爸的车所以来找他。”  
Dean想要获得更多的信息。Sammy摆出一个坚强的表情但是Dean知道再问下去他就要哭了“好的孩子，我要去和Sam谈谈，马上就回来，你别让自己冻着噢，行吧”他用毯子裹住Sammy的肩膀，站了起来。  
Dean走向Sam，他正在用着笔记本。  
“我听到了”Sam疲惫地说“听着，我知道你不想逼他，但是我们需要让他坦白我们才能解决这个问题。直到现在我只听出来一个男人带他穿过了一扇门。”  
“好的，好的，那也是你。”  
Sam又叹气了“是啊，也是我，所以。。。你觉得呢？一个女巫？变形怪？还是什么？”  
Dean摇摇头，看着Sammy在沙发上生闷气“不。。。我觉得那就是你。”  
“这到底是什么意思？你是说时间旅行？就像Henry一样？”  
“不，”Dean说，想要理清思绪“不完全是时间穿越。。。我的意思是现在有两个你了，更像是。。。好吧，这听起来太奇怪了，即使对我们来说也是-”  
“你是说像平行世界什么的？”  
Dean咬了咬嘴唇“是的，那正是我所想的，就像star trek一样，除了他不是邪恶的这一点。或者至少现在看上去是这样。”  
Sam回头看了看那孩子“好吧，这也不比我们之前看到的东西奇怪多少，我想现在至少有一个地方可以开始了。”  
“好的，你开始查吧，我要带他去买衣服，可能再买点书什么的。”  
Sam从笔记本上抬起目光，有些震惊“你要带他出去？让他穿成那样？”  
“怎么啦，我要带他去镇上的沃尔玛，根本没有人会注意的。”  
“兄弟-”Sam绝望地比划了沙发上的小男孩“他穿着一件大得可以给他当帐篷的t恤还有袜子-那些袜子怎么可能不掉下来？”  
Dean从一只脚换到了另一只脚，清了清嗓子“我把它们束起来了。”  
“用什么？”  
Dean挠了挠脑袋“牙线”。  
Sam无奈地两眼望天，好像在渴望上帝的指引“拜托了，搞什么？那是沃尔玛！你干嘛不把他丢在这儿，我又不出门。”  
Dean没有回答他，Sam翻了个白眼，因为他已经知道答案了。让Sammy离开他的视线超过几秒钟？没门儿。而这，Sam提醒自己，就是为什么我们两个二十五年以后会走到这个地步。尽管他什么也没说，Sam知道Dean能清楚地听见他的想法。他瞪了Sam一眼大步走向沙发凑近Sammy。  
“你知道没有一个儿童座椅你不能开车带他去任何地方的对吧？”  
Dean无视了他“来吧孩子，我们去给你买点更好的衣服和书什么的，你说怎么样？”  
Sammy喜笑颜开，立刻伸出手让Dean来抱。  
他们两个人没有和Sam说再见就离开了。


	4. 购物和调查

商店不怎么拥挤，人很少，就如Dean所料，没什么人关注他们，这很幸运，因为他不可能说服Sammy坐在购物车里，所以他踩着用牙线束起来的袜子和曳地的睡裤跟在Dean后面。他们所获得的唯一关注来自一个带着戴着蝙蝠侠披风和面具的过度兴奋的孩子的疲劳老爸那里。  
他给了Dean一个疲惫的微笑“感谢沃尔玛不是吗？”他的孩子把他向玩具区拽去。  
Dean点点头，推着购物车向相反的方向驶去，Sammy一直是一个安静的孩子，他聪明，好奇，明显很固执（非常固执），相比他们经过的那些毫无意义地喋喋不休的孩子们，他用更多的时间观察。现在Dean对他的这些个性尤其感激，他的目标是尽快搞定一切然后离开这个地方。  
他们选了几件衣服扔在购物车里：几件衬衫，裤子，一件汗衫，袜子，内衣还有一些睡衣。然后他们就朝着玩具区进发了。  
那个蝙蝠侠仔正被他累扁的父亲强迫地拽离这个区域，那孩子完全赖在地上，蝙蝠侠的披风和面具都垮了下来。  
“我告诉过你你要是再说一遍我们就回家，现在我们回家。”那孩子试图耍脾气逃开，被他爸爸一把捉住，嚎叫着离开了商店。  
Sammy扯了扯Dean的袖子“你觉得他说了什么？”  
“他不该说的话。”  
Sammy目送着他们“可能是‘bitch’。”他严肃地说。  
Dean憋住笑“也许吧，或者他拒绝坐在购物车里。”  
“他们根本没有推购物车。”  
Dean睨了他一眼“总是这么机灵鬼。。。”  
“你说了ass”（译者注：丁丁说Sammy总是一个smartass，译为机灵鬼，但是ass用词略粗犷，小朋友都不能说的）Sammy说着对着Dean咧嘴笑，两个酒窝都出来了。  
Dean忍不住也笑了起来“我说了，怎么样，你也要把我嚎叫挣扎着拽出去吗？”  
Sammy摇头大笑“不！”  
“我也是这么想的，回来，现在是玩具区域，你想挑点什么带回去吗？”  
Sammy看了看那些玩具又回头看了看Dean，好像不能确定他是不是认真的。  
Dean蹲到他身边，从架子上拉出一个盒子。这是一个带车道的迷你车库，“噢看看这个，里面有三辆小汽车哦。”  
Sammy对他笑了笑。  
“你喜欢这个吗？还是看到别的什么好玩儿的了？”  
Sammy环顾四周，然后指了指架子上的一盒恐龙，犹豫地看向Dean。  
Dean立刻把它从架子上取下来“喜欢这个？没错，我早该猜到的。”  
Sammy点头，那笑容依然没有消退。  
Dean大笑着揉了揉Sammy的头发“你开心吗Sammy？”因为我真的很开心，Dean想着，Sammy又给了他一个兴奋的点头，他的心都开始膨胀起来。  
Sammy拖着脚步走向货架的另一侧，努力不被袜子绊倒。他指向了够不到的毛绒小动物，Dean把他举起来，Sammy从架子上哪里一只玩具狗狗，抱在怀里，“没错，我也应该猜到那个的，好啦孩子，还有一个绝对能让Sammy开心的东西，书！”  
他们离开玩具区之前，渴望地摸着一辆玩具车，“我希望Dean也能在这里。”他难过地说。  
“你想给Dean买点什么吗？我们可以找到他以后再给他，你觉得呢？”  
笑容又回到了Sammy脸上。  
“好的，我们来看看，我可以负责任地告诉你他会喜欢哪一个。我没看见一辆Impala。。。”Dean扫视着这些玩具车然后拿出了一辆科尔维特，“这个，你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯”Sammy点点头“就这个。”  
他们逛到另外一排货架，Sammy挑了几本书，Dean又抓了几样生活用品，-一个牙刷，一个保温毯，在最后时刻无奈地添了一个儿童座椅，然后向收银台走去。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

回到旅馆，他们进门时Sam正全神贯注地看着电脑。Dean掏出几件衣服和牙刷递给Sammy“去洗漱准备上床睡觉，我会给你读睡前故事的，好不好？”  
Sammy站了一会儿坚定地摇摇头。  
“Sammy”Dean叹息。  
“我想去找Dean。”  
“Sammy，我们现在不能去，现在太晚了，你得睡觉。”  
“不要。”  
Sam憋住笑努力集中在屏幕上。  
“Sam”Dean警告，不再用昵称，Sam从电脑前抬起头，然后才意识到Dean仍然是在和Sammy说话。  
“不要。我想找Dean。”  
Dean蹲到他面前，“我也想啊孩子，但是我们得先弄清楚我们对付的是什么这样才不会有人受伤，对不对？”  
Sammy盯着地板。  
“我们会找到他的，Sammy，我们会把你送回家的。看，你干嘛不把这些穿上，刷了牙然后我会给你读一个故事，怎么样？求你了。”  
Sammy生气地看着他“我想要蜘蛛侠的睡衣，不要这些。”  
“好的”Dean说着换了一套睡衣“这样行了吧”  
Sammy蹦蹦跳跳地走进洗手间，终于掉了一只袜子。  
Sam目送着他“我猜我那是有点儿固执吧”  
Dean停了下来，垂下眼睛“我不知道哪一点更糟糕，是你说你有一点儿固执还是你用的是过去式。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你觉得那样就糟糕了？你真应该看看二十分钟之前的‘汽车座椅大战’。”  
“你买了一个汽车座椅？”Sam想着要把年幼的他自己塞进儿童座椅会发生的大战，畏缩了一下。  
“明明是你先提出来的！”Dean恼怒地说“你查到什么了吗？”  
“大概吧，我想可能有一些关于你的平行世界理论的东西。”  
Sammy从洗手间里出来，穿着他的新睡衣，他看到Dean就咧嘴笑了起来，张着双臂跑了过来，抱住他的一条腿“Dean。。。”  
Dean把他抱起来“嘿小家伙”他抚摩着Sammy的背，把额头贴着Sammy的脑袋轻声说“都准备好上床了？想要听一个故事？”  
Sammy点点头依偎在Dean的肩头。  
“好的，这样怎么样，你和你的新恐龙一起玩，我给你读书，十分钟就让你睡着，不错吧？”  
“好的。”Sammy笑着让Dean把他放下来。  
“噢，他睡得那么快吗？”Sam说，看着小男孩跑到房间另一头。  
“你以前就是那样的。”Dean说着，语气里流露出一丝感情，Sam很确信他想表现出挖苦，然而他表现出的更多是悲哀。  
但是Sam很好奇，忽视那小小的挖苦“你的秘诀是什么？”  
“我的秘诀？”  
“让我做你想要我做的事，我是说，爸爸从来都。。。”  
“我不知道，我猜我只是知道什么时候该坚持，就像刚才。。。大雨天跑出去寻找通往平行世界的大门？不行。用蜘蛛侠睡衣换猴子睡衣？可以。如果你不会受伤，有时候我就会让你自己来。这从来都不是关于做正确的是，明白吗？这只是关于。。。”  
保护你安全。。。Sam清晰地听到了Dean的未竟之言。他像消化着一顿大餐一样消化着这些信息-同时感觉到吞下了一块大石头。  
“所以你查到什么了？”Dean又问了一遍，打破了这令人不快的寂静。  
Sam清了清喉咙“好吧，看上去的确有关于平行世界现象的报导，发生在这附近一个叫俄根哈特的小镇里。”  
Dean只是看着他。  
“在你开始一些关于小镇名字的愚蠢评论之前我会继续查找的”Sam迅速地说“你可以一会儿看看，有一个关于它的故事，但我觉得没什么关联。”  
Dean皱了皱眉但是没有说话。  
“所以不清楚俄根哈特真的是一个小镇还是只是几栋房子。不管怎样，它之前在地图上都找不到，直到约瑟夫 马森尼在早期的因特网上开始连载‘古本目录’。这些论文记录了一组物理学家进行的量子实验。其中的两人，弗兰克和安西娅 多布斯是一对因为研究太出格被从普林斯顿大学踢出来的兄妹，他们俩在派恩巴伦斯成立了一个静修处，这地方就在附近，而且宣称找到了通向别的宇宙的大门。”  
“所以结果是这个发布论文的约瑟夫马森尼也是一个研究博学者伊丽莎白约翰迪的专家-”  
“博学者？你是说漫画书里面的？”  
“不是”Sam不耐烦地说“就像一个。。。学者，只是涉猎的领域比较超自然。无论如何，这个约翰迪和一个灵媒合作紧密，这个叫爱德华凯里的灵媒翻译了一些一千五百年前的天使语信息。”  
“什么？”  
“是的，所以我觉得这个疯狂的俄根哈特传说很可能扎根于某种事实当中，看上去马森尼润色了很多想把它当成真的故事来流传，但是我想他可能不完全Sam虚构的。”  
“所以你认为这个平行世界的事情可能是真的？”  
“关于这一点，我认为很可能，我找不到任何关于弗兰克和安西娅的记录，很可能被人为地销毁了。”  
“所以你觉得这和天使们有关？”  
“也不一定，只是所有的事情都和一个能翻译天使语的家伙有关。”  
“那到底什么把Sammy带来了呢？”  
“我不清楚，但不管这是什么，我想他把我们也带来了。我找的那个案子？全是假的，这里根本没有案子，我打了几个电话去确认，但这整件事听起来像是某种骗局。”  
“我跟你说这案子没什么大不了的-”  
“重点是，我们被引到这里，Dean，我们注定来到这个小镇，遇到。。。幼年的我，在这个停车场。不管这是什么，他冲着我们来的，Dean”  
“为什么？”  
“我还在想。。。”  
Dean点点头，转身去确认Sammy，他已经把所有的恐龙放到沙发上，静静地把它们排列在窗台上。每隔一会儿就看向窗外的停车场，看向森林里，然后就继续移动他的恐龙。


	5. 宛如昔日

如同Dean承诺的一样，第二天早上吃完早饭他们三个就向着森林进发，想找出点不同寻常的东西。Sammy坚持要带着玩具汽车，万一他们找到Dean就可以给他了。   
Dean惊讶于Sammy所到达的森林的深度，但他毫不惊讶这孩子能把他们准确地领到他一开始降落的地方。尽管吓坏了，他也有好好观察，John Winchester在他们非常年幼的时候就把他们训练得很好了。   
但是找了一段时间之后他们只能放弃。一切都很正常，而且又开始下起了雨，他们终于决定回去时，Sammy的脸都垮下来了，站在那儿看着兄弟俩。 “来吧孩子，开始下雨了。”Dean说，向他伸出手。   
Sam立刻认出来那个表情，Sammy在强忍着眼泪，Dean也认出了这表情，把他抱了起来。Sammy把脸埋在Dean肩头，Sam勉强听出了闷闷的声音“Deeean...” “Sammy，我知道的。。。”Dean轻声安慰“没事的兄弟，我们会把你送回Dean身边的。只是需要一段时间明白吗？一切都会好起来的。”   
Sam听着Dean一直在Sammy耳边絮絮地说着安慰的话，他从他哥哥这里听过多少次了？又有多少次Dean真的相信他自己所说的话？可能没有多少。他说给Sam听所以Sam不会害怕不会哭，但从来没有人来安慰Dean，有多少次Dean感到害怕想要-需要-哭泣？Sam一直以来怀有的怒火逐渐熄灭粉碎了。   
他们回到房间的时候Sammy终于哭了起来，Sam的手臂被树林里的荆棘划了一下划得相当厉害，他们几个全被淋湿了。Dean把Sammy放到他床上，拭去他脸上的泪花，把他的头发拨到耳后“在这儿等一下兄弟。” Dean急急忙忙跑到浴室里抓了几条毛巾出来，经过Sam的时候扔了一条给他。   
Sam看着Dean看都不看一眼他划伤滴血的手臂就跑向Sammy，为那种受伤的感觉皱了皱眉。这不正是他想要的吗？Dean不再围着他身边打转试图解决一切问题，尤其是他现在只是被划了一下。。。   
“嘿。。。没事的”Dean坐到Sammy身边把他擦干“你又湿透了，幸好给你买了换洗的衣服不是吗？” Sammy发出一声压抑的抽泣爬到Dean膝头。   
“嘘嘘嘘。。。我在这里呢。。。Sammy”Dean柔声安慰，把他抱在怀里。   
Sam扭开脸，压住手臂。Sammy。。。即使只是听着Dean用好久没有喊他（至少没有直接地喊他）的昵称去叫另一个人都让他的心像撕碎了一样难受。他为自己突然转变的想法感到困惑。   
\------------------------------------------------------------------   
擦干雨水给手臂止血之后，Sam去当地一个图书馆去继续他的研究，这是唯一能让他好好思考的地方。不仅仅是因为一个五岁孩子在房间里发出的各种噪音，这几周来他对哥哥所抱持的愤怒逐渐平息，取而代之的是内疚，后悔，难过以及他自己都不愿意承认的嫉妒。他越看着Sammy和Dean就越觉得眼红。他试图忽视它，试图坚持自己的愤怒因为，烦死了，他自己都没理清呢。但是事实是，他开始怀疑他愤怒的原因是不是像过去那样站得住脚了。   
黄昏时他收集了足够的信息证明他们的想法是对的，但是仍不足以说明他们对付的是什么。回去的路上他在熟食店买了晚餐，在五点半时抵达旅馆的停车场。   
Sam一走出Impala就听见房间里的欢声笑语。在小小的旅馆房间里，Sammy披着Dean的一件衣服当做披风在两张床之间跳来跳去，笑得喘不过气来，在他落地之前Dean会接住他然后把他扔回床垫上，这时Sammy会开心地尖叫大笑然后蹦起来再来一次。他看到门口的Sam时立刻转向他兴奋地大声说：“我们在玩哥斯拉和超人！看！Sam，看！你看到了吗？”   
Sam打开门之前的第一反应是又一波嫉妒，但看着Sammy脸上的表情Sam忍不住笑了起来“嗯我看着呢。”   
Dean看起来有一点不好意思，但是当Sammy跳起来时Dean咆哮着在半空中抓住他，小心地把他扔到床上然后假装要去咬他。Sammy又开始尖叫然后就笑抽了，Dean脸上大大的笑容根本藏不住。但Sam忍不住注意到他并没有真的在大笑。   
目前为止。  
好吧，迷你的我。。。游戏开始了，Sam放下电脑。老话怎么说的来着，如果你不能打败他。。。（译者注： If you can't beat them,enjoy them）“好的Sammy轮到我啦，你要看吗？”Sam说着爬上床，作势要跳到Dean身上。   
Dean又惊讶又困惑地看着Sam。   
“我在看着呢！”Sammy大叫。  
Dean突然悟了，翻着白眼大叫“什么？不！兄弟我不觉得-”   
“抓住他Dean，抓住他！”Sammy在另外一张床上上蹿下跳地叫着。   
“我怎么可能抓得住他，他是个巨人！”Dean绝望地抗议着。   
“来嘛Dean，我真的要跳了，抓住我哦”Sam伸出手臂，两只脚换来换去。   
“抓住你？怎么可能？”Dean愤愤不平地说，但那里有着真正的笑意，Sam能从他的眼睛里看出来。   
“Sammy你最好离远一点，万一他没抓住我你就遭殃啦！”Sam叫着“噢该死的我没有披风-不管了，我们来吧！” “兄弟，不要！”   
“来嘛兄弟，放轻松就好了-” “什么？” “我来啦！” Sammy大笑着在被压扁之前跳下了床。 然后Sam就跳了。 Dean一步跳开，Sam一头栽倒在对面的床上。 “啊-兄弟你逊毙了！”Sam控诉地说。 Sammy笑得在地上直打滚。   
Dean从另一张床上抓起一个枕头砸在Sam身上“该死的大脚怪！” “大脚怪！”Sammy学舌，又跳上床。Sam伸出手抓住他的肩膀把他掀倒在床上，Sammy咯咯地笑起来。   
Sam也微笑起来，因为他听见他哥哥大笑起来，真的在笑。这是他很久以来听过的最棒的东西了。 “现在你要来咬他了吗？”Sammy问。   
毫无疑问Dean大笑出声。 Sammy也笑了起来，不清楚那个大笑话是什么，但肯定和他说的话有关，所以他又开始上蹿下跳地喊着“咬他！咬他！” 该死，那小子又在让他丢脸了，但是Sam必须承认这完全值了。 “你听见那孩子了”他冲坐在床头柜上的Dean坏笑着“来咬我啊。”


	6. 爱你就像往返月亮那么多

那天晚上晚些时候，Sam坐在小桌子前读更多的关于周边地域和当地历史的文章。他们之前分享的喜悦很快消逝了，Dean很快又把自己封闭了起来。Sam知道他内心深处沉重的感觉在警告他之前已经把他哥哥逼得太过分了。一个人被推开多少次后会终于崩溃呢？  
Dean靠在沙发里，Sammy在他臂弯里读睡前故事。他们已经读到第三个了，两个人都有些睁不开眼睛了。  
“好了小子，最后一个，想要听哪一个？”  
Sammy指指书，甚至懒得把头从Dean肩上抬起来。Dean翻开书开始读。  
“小栗色兔子该上床睡觉了，可是他紧紧地抓住大栗色兔子的长耳朵不放。”Sammy困倦地笑了笑，“我也要上床睡觉了”“是的你也要睡了，栗色兔子先生”Dean抚了抚Sammy乱蓬蓬的头发继续读“他要大兔子好好听他说。‘猜猜我有多爱你。’他说。大兔子说：‘哦，这我可猜不出来。’‘这么多’小兔子说，他把手臂张开，开的不能再开。”Sammy大大地张开他的手臂。  
Dean笑了笑继续读故事里的兔子开始争论谁爱对方比较多，手举得有多高，跳得多高，Dean想要对这肉麻兮兮的故事翻翻眼睛，他迫切地想要做出类似“你还能找到一本更娘的书吗？”的评论。但是他不能对Sammy说出这样的话。所以失去了讽刺构成的面具，他胸口突然形成的紧绷感越来越厉害。这只是一本愚蠢的童话书，他不断告诉自己，但是他读着读着越来越挣扎。  
Sam似乎沉浸在他的研究中，但他其实听着每一个字，感受着胸口同样的紧绷。  
“小兔子”Sammy指着书页中的小兔子。   
“是的，那是一只小兔子”Dean说着又翻过一页。  
Sammy指着画里的大兔子，问：“这是兔爸爸还是兔哥哥？”  
Dean以为胸口的压力不可能再增强了，但是他错了。。。听到这话，反问：“你觉得这是谁呢？”当他侧过头遇上那双好奇的榛色大眼睛，他惊讶地发现自己的声音紧张得快要崩断了，比一声耳语高不了多少。  
Sammy抬头向他笑着，脸上嵌着一对酒窝儿，宣布：“那是他哥哥！”打了个呵欠，又往Dean怀里钻了钻。  
Sammy的目光回到书上时Dean大大松了口气，因为他的泪水就挂在眼眶里。他吞咽了一下，清了清喉咙，强迫自己继续读下去。“‘我爱你一直到月亮那里。’说完，小兔子就闭上了眼睛。”他能感受到Sammy在他怀里逐渐变得放松无力，他知道就在此刻小男孩已经睡着了。“‘哦，这真是很远，’大兔子说，‘非常非常的远。’  
Sam听见Dean声音里的哽咽，但是他继续在电脑上打字点击。他甚至根本没有在看屏幕上的任何东西。  
Dean合上书向后靠在沙发背上，被疲惫和巨大的悲伤耗尽了。  
Sam清楚的知道在哪一刻Dean睡着了，他转过身静静地看着他们，他的喉咙哽住了，眼泪也叮在眼角，我都做了什么呀？  
现在他已经很痛苦地明白过去这几周他完全误解了他哥哥的举动和反应，见鬼的说不定最近这几年都是。Dean的动机明显是为他着想，了解到这一点让他更难受了。还有他说的那些话。。。天哪，他怎么能对他说那种话？  
Sam想着这两天他见到的回忆起的一切，这保护，这关爱，在父亲那儿的庇护，所有Dean为了让他获得一些正常的童年的而做出的努力，还有从Sam出生那天开始为他做出的牺牲，从食物到他的灵魂。这些明明都是显而易见的，这么久以来一直在那里，忠实坚定无条件的爱，为什么他不能明白呢？  
回忆起他说过的话Sam的呼吸哽住了。“你救我并不是为了我，而是为了你自己。。。”噢不，Sam想着，你这个该死的白痴，他救你是为了。。。想着想着眼泪夺眶而出。  
然后呢？好像他还不够过分一样-“不，Dean，相同的情况下我不会救你。”他知道自己说了什么，他知道自己其实想说些什么，他也清楚地知道Dean听了以后会怎么想，但他故意没有说明白，他那时气得不行，觉得让Dean以为在情势所迫的时候Sam会选择看着Dean去死也没什么关系。  
他悄悄地站了起来走到沙发那里，Dean一只手紧紧地把Sammy抱在怀里，一只手垂在地上，还握着那本童话书。  
他悲哀地看了他们一会儿，小心地戳了戳Dean的肩膀，悄悄地喊“Dean”。  
Dean的眼睛立刻睁开，一只手抱紧了Sammy。  
“是我。”Sam又轻声说。  
Sammy在Dean怀里扭动了一下哼了一声。Sam小心地伸出手要抱，Dean点点头，Sam稳稳地抱住睡着的小男孩，Dean从他身下滑了出来让Sam把小男孩放到沙发上。Dean仔细地给Sammy盖好毯子，扭头走进洗手间，一句话也没和Sam说。Sam看着他离开，心里的空洞逐渐扩大。他怎么能这么对他哥哥？在旁人看来Dean和以前没什么不同，但Sam能知道，从他的姿势，从他走路的仪态，从他说话的声音。。。从Dean再也不看他一眼。Dean被伤得很深，而Sam就是罪魁祸首。  
浴室的门关上了，Sam捡起那本书，他很确定Dean并没有读完这个故事。最后一句话不可能是小兔子说出来的。他翻到最后一页，小兔子已经睡着了而大兔子坐在旁边看着他“大兔子把小兔子放到用叶子铺成的床上。他低下头来，亲了亲小兔子，对他说晚安。然后他躺在小兔子的身边，微笑着轻声地说：‘我爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来。’”  
Sam只觉得随着心中残存的最后一丝怒火彻底消融，他的心也碎成了一千片。

本章中引用的童话故事：Guess How Much I Love You 猜猜我有多爱你 超级暖心的小故事，本来想要斜体引用的，但是爪机党编辑废，就这样双引号括起来了，强烈推荐去看一看这个故事，萌得心都化了～


	7. 未竟之言

直到午夜雨也没停，雷声遥远地轰鸣着，Sam仍然躺在床上呆望着天花板。他胸口累积的沉重没有退去，这些年来心上的紧压已经成为不情愿的常客了，他的内心被遥远和不那么遥远的回忆淹没。他想着最近那些他希望自己没有说没有做的事情，想着在他成长的过程中Dean为他做的那些他从来没有停下来想一想的事情，每当他快要睡着时，这些事情就会在梦中缠绕着他。  
他感受到房间那头传来的轻响。Sammy醒来了，坐起身来又望着窗外。Sam静静地看着他，在身边看着一个年幼的自己真的挺诡异的，尽管他此生已经遇到够多的怪事了，这也绝对是最奇怪的一件，就像现在，Sam很确定Sammy刚刚做了个噩梦而且希望Dean-他的Dean能尽快出现。毫无疑问Dean这会惊醒Dean，是的 ，大哥雷达启动了，看到Dean朝着窗口坐了起来。  
Dean甩开被子走到沙发那里，Sammy正脸贴着窗户向外看。  
“Sammy。。。你没事吧？”Dean温柔地问，坐到沙发边上，轻轻地抚着Sammy的背。Sammy抱着他的狗狗，含泪咬着唇，Dean关切地凑近了。  
“Sammy。。。怎么了孩子？”  
Sammy摇摇头，眼泪开始往下掉。  
“嘿，兄弟怎么啦，不舒服吗？”Dean伸手摸摸Sammy的额头和脸颊，查看他是否发烧。  
Sammy呜咽一声伸出双手要抱抱，Dean一把把Sammy拥进怀里，模糊地想着是不是每当Sammy这样做的时候他的心都会融化成一团，心甘情愿地为他做任何事情。温柔地把Sammy放到膝头，两只手环住他轻轻前后摇动。一只手穿过Sammy乱蓬蓬的头发“噢。。。你快要冻僵了，来，把毯子盖上。”说着给他把毯子裹上，在怀里抱得更紧了，“你做了个噩梦吗？”  
是的，我做了个噩梦害怕我们再也当不成兄弟了，因为我最近这么对你。Sam这样想着，仍然看着沙发上的两个人影，听着那在年复一年的血与火之中变得粗粝的嗓音里曾经只为他保留的温柔。  
Sammy泪眼汪汪地点点头。  
“好了。。。都没事了。。。”Dean拨了拨他的头发，在他的发顶吻了一下。  
Sammy往他怀里钻了钻，抽抽嗒嗒。  
“我就在这儿，我不会让任何事情发生在你身上的。”那熟悉的承诺，曾伴随着他动荡不安的童年，使他免于创伤与麻木，这承诺让他即使多年来一直与普通人最糟糕的梦境中都不会出现的怪物搏斗着心中也长燃着希望之火，也是这承诺，在他与那两人之间划下了他不知能否填平的鸿沟。  
雷声乍响，Sammy小小地尖叫一声，在Dean怀里瑟缩了一下，紧抓住Dean的前襟不放。  
“Sammy没事的。。不用怕，这只是一个声音而已，没事的。。”  
“Dean！”Sammy啜泣“我要Dean。。。”  
“我知道。。。我知道。。。Sammy没事的，这里很安全。。。”Dean紧紧地抱着他，轻轻地前后摇动。  
Sammy哭得上气不接下气，小小地手指紧紧陷进Dean的手臂里，Dean只是紧紧地抱着他，在他耳边轻轻呢喃“我就在你身边。。。没事的。。。都会好起来的。。。”  
闪电照进了房间，Sammy闭紧了眼睛，Dean稳稳地把他裹在怀里，雷声接踵而至，愤怒地咆哮着。Sammy又呜咽一声，拼命忍住哭泣。  
“噢。。。可怜的孩子”Dean轻轻地抚着他的头发“没事的，会害怕也没关系，对不对？想再看本书？还是看看电视？”  
Sam立刻意识到Dean在尝试着分散他的注意力，但他知道Sammy不会想动的，起来拿遥控器或者开灯找书都意味着Dean得把他放下来，他最不想做的事就是这个了，所以当Sammy摇摇头时他毫不惊讶。  
“不想看？嗯-看这个！”Dean伸手把之前买的毛绒玩具抓了过来“看！你的狗狗！想不想抱着他？”  
Sammy伸出一只手把毛绒玩具放到胸前，另一只手仍紧紧地攥着Dean的衬衫，他还在抽噎，但好像放松了一些。  
“这就对啦”Dean用大拇指给他把眼泪拭去“好多了吧？”  
Sammy又抽噎了一下，抬起头看着Dean“Dean就不会害怕。”  
“不会害怕吗？大概吧。。。他喜欢雷雨，对不对？”  
Sammy点点头。  
“但是这并不意味着你不可以害怕，你明白吗？”  
Sammy看上去有些怀疑。  
“Dean从来没跟你说你不可以害怕，对不对？”  
“没有”Sammy犹豫地说“但是爸爸说我不应该害怕。”  
Dean温柔地把Sammy拉到胸前，手指穿过他的头发“没关系的。。。你现在的任何感受都是很正常的，孩子。而且我就在这里对不对？我们可以等你不害怕了再睡。”  
“要是我一整晚都很害怕呢？”  
Dean轻笑一声对他怀里的小男孩歪了歪脑袋“那你明天就要困死了。”  
Sammy又抽搭了一下，抬头看着Dean，Dean只是温柔地笑着，抚着他的头发“没关系的。。。”  
Sammy打了个呵欠，钻到Dean怀里，一只手还抓着他的玩具狗。  
Dean叹息。他胸前熟悉的重压又回来了，他开始意识到这不仅仅是怀念。这不仅仅是Sam和他之间发生的事情带来的伤痛。不管是谁，那个把Sammy带来的人说过他会再回来的外面某个地方还有着另外一个Dean，尽管那只是一个小男孩，但毫无疑问为了找回弟弟不惜颠覆天堂与人间。现在他意识到Sammy很可能在这里待不长了，而他再也没有机会去抱着他安慰他了。他很清楚自己的Sam已经不在了，在遇到Sammy前不久他就已经决定这会是他们最后一次共同猎魔，他过去一直把自己强加在Sam的生命当中，已经太久了，是时候放手了，只是Dean一直不愿去相信。  
但现在，这是他告别的短暂机会，让Sam知道他爱他胜于世上的一切，胜于Dean自己的生命，他愿意为他做无论什么，不管这有多痛苦都是值得的。而且他感到很抱歉，不是因为你救了他，而是因为伤了他，毁掉了他们之间的信任，虽然不是有心的他也依然很抱歉。即使不能和他的Sam说出口，但这也是他所能做到的最接近的了。

“你觉得他在找我吗？”Sammy的问题把他拉回了现实。  
“谁？Dean吗？”Dean问。  
Sammy点点头。  
噢孩子。。。你真是太瞎了，Sam想。你这么聪明怎么可能察觉不到呢？他几乎笑了出来。在找你？他说不定已经把整座镇子都翻过来了，即使他只有十岁。  
Dean毫无笑意地笑了一声“我知道他在找你。”  
一声闷闷的呜咽“要是他找不到就放弃了呢？”  
不可置信，Sam的眼睛湿润了，如果此刻他还对他生命中的什么坚信不疑的话，那就是Dean不会放弃Sam的，可能要除了现在。。。  
Dean捧起Sam的脸颊，让他抬起头“Sammy看着我，我能保证你哥哥正在找你，如果你走丢了你哥哥一定会找你的，而且找不到你他绝不会罢休，知道吗？”  
Sammy眼泪汪汪地点了点头。  
Sam无声地颤抖着吸了一口气，咬住了嘴唇。  
“我从不怀疑这一点”Dean继续说着“一点儿都不，说实话他要是先找着了我们我也完全不会惊讶的。”  
Sammy点点头又看着窗户。  
“来吧，我带你看点儿东西。”Dean轻轻把他抱到窗边“在你很小的时候我照顾过你。。。你可能不记得了。。。”  
Sam悄悄翻了个身去看Dean在做什么。你错了，我还记得。  
“夜里你难过或者害怕的时候我会带你到窗口”  
然后你会带我看星星和月亮。。。  
“然后我们会看星星和月亮。”  
Sammy转身看着Dean“Dean也会这么做！”他惊讶地说。  
Dean微笑着靠在墙上“你看见月亮了吗？”  
Sammy伸出手指着天空。  
“对啦，就在那儿，孩子我们会找到你哥哥的，好不好？”他俯身凑近了小男孩，声音小得Sam几乎听不见“你知道他有多爱你吗？”  
Sam的内心僵住了。  
Sammy抬头看着Dean，笑着，立刻反应过来“一直到月亮那里？”  
Dean点点头“一直到月亮那里。。。再从月亮上回来，永远不变，我希望你能记住，好不好？不管发生了什么。”  
所有的空气仿佛一瞬间离开了Sam的肺部，他用尽了每一分克制去压抑下一声啜泣。  
Sammy咯咯地笑起来“想不想听一个秘密？”  
“当然了。”  
“我最爱Dean了，比爱爸爸还要多。”  
谢谢你。。。Sam想着，谢谢你告诉他。。。  
Sammy打了个呵欠，靠在Dean的肩头，正对着装睡的Sam。  
Sam看着他，停车场照进来的灯光勾勒出Sammy和哥哥的轮廓，却让Sam隐没在看不见的黑暗中。  
“Sam是你的兄弟吗？”Sammy轻声细语地问。  
Dean皱了皱眉，他们没有提到过，“嗯是的”  
“你的大哥吗？”  
Dean轻轻笑了“不，虽然他很大，但他仍然是我的小弟弟。”  
“你爱他一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来吗？”  
小小的停顿，Dean吞咽了一下，拼命找回自制“是，是的。”  
“他也爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来这么多吗？”  
一阵长长的静默。  
那就是最大的问题所在了。  
Sam内心揪结成一团，在他内心深处总是害怕着Dean不清楚Sam究竟有多爱他，尽管他已经有很长时间没有去面对这种恐惧了。但是在这一切发生后？Sam被伤-重伤，信任也被摧毁，为了让Dean理解自己Sam以前所未有的方式向Dean发泄着，一遍一遍地伤害他直到他摇摇欲坠体无完肤，即使这样他也不罢手，他把Dean逼到极处，如果Sam允许的话Dean甚至会向他卑躬屈膝，而Sam连这资格都不给他。的确Dean越界了，事情对Sam也不公平，他仍然需要Dean明白很多东西。但同时在Sam面前的是Dean真挚的爱，如此深沉，如此无私，如此纯净-这世上还有谁见过？Sam此生遇到的这么多人中有谁曾有幸领略到他们兄弟俩深邃的羁绊？没有一个。  
那停顿如此之久让这些思绪在Sam脑中几经沉浮，求你了，说是吧，求你了。。。  
但他清楚此刻他哥哥根本不敢肯定地回答这个问题。  
“你可真是有问不完的问题是不是？”Dean终于回答“我觉得某人应该睡觉啦，已经很晚了。”他温柔地说。  
Sam拼命忍回那些眼泪，把嘴唇咬得出血。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
“你知道Jim牧师吗？”Sammy在Dean把他放回枕头拉好毯子的时候问道。  
“是啊”Dean轻轻地说，把Sam的玩具狗藏了起来。  
“那Bobby呢？”  
“认识。”  
“噢”Sammy停住了。  
Sam仍然在听，他清楚地知道这些问题会指向何方，现在他不仅在忍着眼泪，他几乎物理意义地感到难受了。  
然后就是那个重磅问题了“你认识我妈妈吗？”  
Dean清了清嗓子“呃。。嗯，我认识。”  
“噢”Sammy小声说“Dean不喜欢我提起她。”  
“是啊。。”Dean吞咽了一下，深呼吸，“对他来说。。。那是很艰难的一段时间，但是。。。知道吗？你可以和我说，没事的。”  
Sammy热情地看着他，Dean立刻感到十分内疚，他剥夺了他的Sam如此渴望的东西。  
“她是怎么样的人？”  
Dean轻笑一声，但Sam能从他努力回答的声音中听到未竟的眼泪，已经过了这么多年了，这依然很艰难。“她。。她真的很美，她过去总是给你唱摇篮曲而且她让我-她让Dean照顾你。”  
“她。。。”Sammy的声音突然颤抖起来。  
不，Sam绝望地想着，别问他，他的十字架上不需要再多一根钉子了！  
“她喜欢我吗？”Sammy怯怯地问。  
Sam吞咽了一下，努力控制住自己的呼吸。  
“她-什么？”  
Dean声音里的震惊终于让Sam的眼泪决堤，在Dean坦诚他对Sam的爱意，怀疑Sam对他的爱时他都忍住了眼泪，但这压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草让他终于泪如雨下。  
他听见Dean吞咽了一下“Sammy，她很爱你--为什么，噢你怎么会问出这种话呢”紧紧抱住小男孩“她当然爱你。”  
“我都不记得她了”小小的声音绝望地说“我都不记得她告诉我她-”  
“Sammy，你那时候只是个小宝宝。。。”Dean声音里的痛苦凌迟着Sam的心。  
你那时也只是个小孩子，Dean。四岁的时候就经历了很多人一生都不会遭遇的事情。Sam能从他的声音里听出泪光，此刻，他无比渴望能走过去给他一个拥抱，他想要告诉他一切都会好起来，他想要告诉他他理解为什么Dean不愿谈起妈妈，告诉他他早就明白妈妈的爱了，都没关系的。  
“你只是一个小宝宝，当然记不得了，但是我记得啊，她过去总是说，总是说，她爱你，Sammy，我发誓，对不起Sammy，我真抱歉。。。”  
Sammy小小的抽噎逐渐平息，Sam能看到Dean逆光的剪影立在窗边，前后轻轻摇着Sammy，温柔地抚着他的头发，小男孩终于平静下来，但Sam知道这整件事已经把他哥哥的心撕碎了。  
Dean又抱了他很久，但当他把Sammy放下时，Sammy发出了一声呜咽。“怎么啦孩子？”Sammy又把玩具狗攥在手里，Dean给他盖着毯子问道。  
“我害怕。”  
Dean摸摸他的侧脸“为什么害怕呀？”  
因为我对你说了可怕的话我害怕这次你再也不会原谅我了。  
Sammy又呜咽一声。  
“没什么好怕的，小家伙。我和Sam都在这里，我们不会让任何东西伤害到你的，你现在有你的狗狗和你的毯子”隔着毯子揉了揉Sammy的肚子“所以一切都很好，对不对？”  
Sammy坐起来两只手挂到Dean脖子上，Dean轻笑一声抱住了他“今天晚上想和我一起睡，孩子？”  
Sammy点点头。  
“好吧你可以和我一起睡。。。有时候你害怕的时候也会和你哥哥一起睡对吗？”  
“我想Dean了。。。”  
“我知道，我知道的孩子，他也很想你。。。”  
对不起。。。我也好想你。。。  
“我们很快就会找到他的”Dean轻声说，他知道他在安慰着Sammy，但这些话让他自己感到非常难受，一个念头悄然升起，他知道Sam绝对不会赞同的，但他无论如何都放不下这个念头，把Sammy带来的那个人说会他会再回来的。  
也许让Sammy回去并不是一个好主意。。。


	8. 新的计划？

早晨，Sam在Dean翻抄背包的声音中醒来，Sammy正安静地坐在窗边玩恐龙。  
“嘿，我去冲个澡，帮我看着他？”Dean问。  
“当然了”  
Sam坐起来伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，转向Sammy那一边，Dean向着浴室走去。  
“哪一个恐龙被吃掉了？”Sam坐在床边来回荡着腿问道。  
“一个也没有，他们只是在吵架。”  
Sam摇摇头，下了床走到窗前，捻起一只恐龙。  
“那是恐龙哥哥。”Sammy难过地说。  
“是吗？那这个呢？”Sam捡起霸王龙。  
Sam吞了口唾沫，“这是恐龙爸爸。”  
“那。。。”Sam拿起窗台上一只倒扣的纸杯，底下又露出一只“这个呢？”  
“这是恐龙弟弟，他走丢了。”  
“噢。。所以爸爸对哥哥有点生气是不是？”  
Sammy点点头。  
“好吧。。。你猜我觉得会发生什么事？”  
Sammy抬头看着他。  
“我觉得这个哥哥会踏平山丘去把弟弟救回来的。”  
Sammy笑着看Sam把塑料玩具穿过窗台撞翻茶杯，把两只恐龙一起放回沙发上“他会找到他然后把他抱回家，就是这样”  
Sammy终于大笑起来。  
Sam回给他一个微笑，摇摇头“相信我，每一次都是这样的。”  
突然Sammy又开始难过了。  
“怎么啦？”Sam转过头看着孩子榛色的眼睛问道。  
“但是恐龙爸爸还是会对哥哥发脾气的。”  
Sam想了一会儿，“嗯，但是说不定爸爸还没有回家呢？”Sam坏笑着把霸王龙塞到枕头底下。  
Sammy的小脸看上去真的充满希望。  
“因为几乎总是这样对不对？”  
Sammy看上去放下心来，“嗯，到时候只有哥哥会生气，不过那没什么关系。”  
Sam笑了出来“为什么哥哥生气就不要紧？”  
Sammy朝他露出闪闪发光的小酒窝“因为他从来都不会真的生气。”  
“你怎么知道呢？”  
“因为他每一次吼过我之后都会给我一个抱抱或者让我来选电视节目。”  
Sam又笑了起来，想起来了，就是这时他开始掌握狗狗眼的威力，“我们在说恐龙还是在说你和Dean？”  
Sammy笑着把脸藏在枕头底下。  
Sam清了清嗓子，知道自己得趁着Dean洗完澡之前从这孩子这里套出一些重要的信息，“Sammy”，他把沙发上的纸杯放回窗台上问着“那个带你来的人究竟说了什么？”  
Sammy坐起来抓起他的玩具狗，看上去突然紧张起来。  
“你提到过他说要教训教训你，你觉得他是什么意思？”  
Sammy咬住嘴唇看向窗外“我觉得因为。。。我不听Dean的话。”下巴轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“你当时在干什么呢？”  
“我想要出去玩。”  
“我以为你们是出去摘苹果的？”  
“我们是的，可是之后我就想要跑走，我们在屋子里待了好久了，我想在树林里跑来跑去，一会儿就回来。。。”  
“有的时候你就是想要做一些自己的事情对不对？”  
Sammy本来都快哭了，听了这话眼睛瞪大了，点点头。  
“没事的，我明白的。在房子里待了这么多天换了我我也会想出去玩儿的，一直有人叫做这做那的其实挺烦的对不对 ？”  
Sammy看上去放松了一些，点点头难过地说“我一等到Dean爬上树就跑走了。”  
“然后那个男人就找到你了？”  
“我跑到树林里了，然后听到Dean大声喊我回去，我开始往回跑然后那个人就抓住我了。”Sammy开始发抖。  
“他说了什么？”  
“他说Winchester家的男孩们是时候需要一个教训了。”Sammy的声音颤抖，眼泪开始蓄积“我不应该跑走的。。。”  
“嘿这不是你的错，好吗？”  
但是Sammy继续着“我应该听话的，我看到Dean从树上爬下来向我们跑过来了，要是他也抓了Dean呢？要是他伤害Dean怎么办？”  
Sam没注意到水声已经停了有一会儿了，突然间穿着t恤和牛仔裤的Dean就出现了，脖子上挂着条毛巾，他俯下身抱起Sammy，头发上的水滴到Sam身上。“嘿孩子。。没有人会伤害你哥哥的，好吗？”剜了Sam一眼。  
Sam抿着唇站了起来。  
Dean把Sammy抱到房间那头“嘿，没关系的，好不好？”轻柔地安抚着Sammy。  
即使只是个五岁的孩子Sammy也已经习惯于克制眼泪了，有时候他还是会忍不住哭但是比他的同龄人已经强上太多了，深呼吸，咬住了嘴唇。  
“你说我们到外面呼吸一下新鲜空气怎么样？我看到附近有个小公园，你可以在那里玩一会儿秋千，怎么样？”  
Sammy皱了皱眉，在Dean怀里扭动了一下“不要。”  
Dean把他放下来“不要吗？”  
“不想去，我想去找Dean。”  
Dean叹了口气，“好吧，去刷牙穿衣服，我们去找Dean。”  
Sammy蹦蹦跳跳地跑去洗手间。  
Dean用毛巾擦了擦头发，把毛巾扔到床脚上。  
Sam眯了眯眼睛，突然间悟了，他能从Dean的肢体语言看出来Dean绝对在策划着什么事儿，大事，而且Sam十分确定这和怎样把Sammy送回他的平行宇宙无关。“你在做什么？”  
Dean回视“没做什么。”  
“恰恰如此，你什么都没做。。。自从我们发现他以来。”  
“那你想怎么样呢？有人在监视着这孩子。”  
“Dean”Sam不想再吵起来，但他有一种预感Dean在做一些他绝对不会喜欢的事。“你连抬抬手指去解决这个问题的心思都没有，你带他去购物，讲故事，玩恐龙，现在你要带他去公园假装去找另一个Dean，但是你特么非常清楚根本找不到他的。你在和他拖延时间是不是？”  
不仅仅是这样，Dean轻而易举地无视了他，走到流理台边开始削平果装到一个小碗里，对着Sammy说“抓紧啊小家伙，我要自己先去了哦。”  
Sam伸手去抓一片，Dean一把拍走，“那是给Sammy的。”  
“我就是Sammy！”Sam脱口而出，声音里有一丝愤慨，他立刻就后悔了，看着Dean脸上好笑的表情恨不得找条地缝钻进去。  
“兄弟，这些吃的都是你买的，你想找点吃的没人会拦着你。”  
Sam瞪着他，突然之间恍然大悟，他甚至不知道自己是怎么得出这个结论的但他就是突然明白了。“你在想着把他留在这儿，是不是？”  
Dean只管继续削平果。  
Sam惊得下巴都掉了“噢天哪！你真想着把他留在这儿？”  
Dean把刀放下，上前一步目露凶光，“你特么说的完全正确！你知道要是我们把他送回去了他以后会遭遇些什么。”  
“Dean！你怎么可以想着把他抢走？把他从-”  
“从谁的身边？我吗？从那个一开始就把所有事情搞砸的那个人？我必须这么做！”他努力压低声音，但事情发展得太快了“我怎么能把他送回去呢，Sam？我怎么能？把他送回去好让我拖着他去猎魔远离正常生活？让我丢下他一个人四个月去学着喝恶魔血？让我去抛弃他然后-”Dean在自己彻底失控之前硬生生停下来吸了一口气。  
Sam抓住机会插话“所以呢？你要把他从他的家人那里夺走？Dean，他不想待在这儿，他想要回去！”  
“那是因为他不知道！我不会让那发生的！我得保护他-”  
“然后骗他一辈子？因为那就会是你不得不做的。如果他知道了你不让他回去，他会用毕生时间远离你然后回到他该去的地方。”  
“噢，又是老一套了？”  
这些话像是利刃一般向Sam袭来，他转过身，一只手用力地搓了搓脸，强忍住内心重新浮出水面的怒火。  
“听着”Dean压低了声音“我只是需要点时间来好好想一想，行不行？我会把这个搞定-”  
就在那一刻Sammy走出浴室，瞪大了眼睛看着两人“你们在吵架吗？”  
Dean走过去一把把他抱起“当然不是，你准备好了吗孩子？”  
Sammy点点头，疑虑地看着Sam。  
“来吧”Dean说着递给Sammy那碗苹果片“你可以坐在车里吃。”  
Sammy接过碗开始大嚼起来。  
Dean撇了Sam一眼，“我们大概午饭时回来”声音依然因为情绪而喑哑“我需要一点新鲜空气。”  
Dean抱着Sammy往门外走去，看到他在经过桌子时在Sam的笔记本旁边又放下一碗苹果片，Sam内心的怒火终于部分地平息下来。


	9. 我们背负的利刃

Ghosts and angels are but memories and visions  
And revenants are out there taking up positions  
But back when I believed in you  
You''d raise the sun and set the moon  
How could I help but love you holy as religion  
Away you are going, away you are gone  
But back when I believed in luck and words as spoken  
I found a lie could break and split the world clean open  
And grief became my company  
Pain so deep I could not breathe  
All betrayal is like dying in slow motion  
\-- Mary Chapin Carpenter

译者注：这是Mary Chapin Carpenter的一首民谣，可以配合食用，让蠢译者一只理工狗翻译这种如诗如画的歌词实在是无理取闹，于是译者就愉快地决定直接引用原文啦。

他相当确定自己已经把这件事弄清楚了，在脑海里过来好几遍，但还是觉得没有道理。最好还是找个人商量一下因为这实在是太疯狂了，但这根本行不通因为他哥哥现在满脑子只想着一件事而且那可不是怎么帮助Sam回家。  
Sam咽下他的挫败，衡量了一下孤身前往的风险，整个拼图还差几块没有填满，但他相当确定没有危险，相当确定。  
在Dean离开二十分钟后Sam来到树林里他们昨天寻找的地方。天光晦暗，山雨欲来，他在Sammy昨天指的地方来回打转，拨动岩石，踢动落叶，“好的”Sam对着空气说“我来了，我听着呢。”  
一段时间内除了脚边风吹落叶的沙沙轻响别无他音，然后地面传来一阵轰响，发出耀眼的光芒，即使做好来了心理准备他还是伸手挡住了脸。  
但他放下手臂时，一个老头已经站在他面前二十英尺，身着深色夹克和卡其色裤子，有着浅灰色的胡子，一缕缕白发随风轻摆，他微笑着走向Sam，腰身有些佝偻，尽管看上去完全无害，Sam还是掏出了刀刃。  
“啊Sam Winchester，很荣幸终于当面见到你。”，他客气地说，完全无视的Sam的武器。  
“弗兰克？”Sam疑虑地问，随时蓄势待发“弗兰克 多布斯？”  
老人点点头，“我就知道你能弄明白，但是我得承认我低估了你，只花了你一天半时间？真不错。”  
“你是那个。。。普林斯顿的物理学家？找到平行世界大门的那个？所以说这是真的了？”  
“前普林斯顿教授”他愉快地纠正“还有这当然是真的了，这两天你已经看到一个活生生的五岁小证人了。”  
“你妹妹呢？你是一个人吗？”  
弗兰克看上去突然严肃了许多，近乎悲伤地说“安西娅很多年前就去世了。”意有所指地看着Sam“我的确是一个人，我已经孤独很久了。”  
Sam仍然严阵以待“所以你是来把Sammy带回他该去的地方去的吗？或者至少解释一下这特么到底是怎么回事？”  
弗兰克摇摇头，完全不惧他手握的刀刃，“我想你已经知道这究竟是怎么一回事了，不是吗？”  
Sam稍微犹豫了一下“我有一个想法，但是有点说不通，那个‘要给Winchester兄弟一个教训’-那是给我和我哥哥的。。。不是我们的幼年版的，是不是？”  
弗兰克眼神欣慰，似乎为Sam想明白这一点而骄傲。  
“我想不明白的是为什么，”Sam继续说，举着手上的刀，与从林中凭空出现的老人保持距离，“你为什么要这样做？我是说，你为什么在乎？你可以随便去任何地方做任何事，而这就是你想做的事？创造一个超级戏剧化的情境来解决我和我哥哥之间的分歧？”  
弗兰克笑了“被你这么一说一点都不好听，Sam，首先我向你保证我完全没有伤害你们的意思，我只是想要帮忙。”  
“帮忙？”Sam说着抬起了手臂“你把一个五岁的孩子扔到荒郊野外淋雨，让他被两个陌生人吓死，这就是你的帮忙？”  
“你们不是陌生人，你没发现他多块就接受了你哥哥吗？他了解你们，至少他了解你哥哥，对你他不是很确定但他了解Dean。”  
“你是怎么做到的？”Sam问，好奇心开始战胜疑虑。  
“什么？怎么在不同时间穿梭吗？”  
Sam的双眼着迷地瞪大了是的，我是说。。。怎么做到的？“  
弗兰克又笑了起来，摇摇头“Sam，等你精通了量子力学，说不定你还能到另外一个世界来找我呢，好了，言归正传，我们不如说一些更基础的东西这样你也更容易理解，比如说。。。你和你哥哥之间的问题。”弗兰克的表情变得严厉起来，看上去就像是个恼火的爷爷。  
Sam绷紧了下巴，眯起眼睛看着弗兰克，思绪回到之前的话题“这还是没有道理，你为什么在乎呢？好像你认识我们一样，你认识我们吗？”  
“不完全是，我有我的理由，我在这个空间的时间要用完了，没工夫和你解释我的背景，家族历史或者量子力学弦理论什么的，我也没有那个意愿，在我妹妹去世之前我们吵得很严重很严重，很幸运在一切都无可挽回之前我们和解了，我已经能预见到我即将到来的死亡，我剩下的时光我打算在另一个空间和安西娅一起度过，Sammy来的那个空间。”  
Sam瞪着他，仍然在努力理解弗兰克告诉他的这些信息，但这还是说不通。  
“在我离开之前我希望为这个次元做一些好事，这是我的时间线Sam，我希望你能好好地审视一下你的所作所为，你所放弃的东西，我相信最近你的视野已经开阔了不少。”  
“所以你要在你的时间线做点好事，就在千千万万的人之中挑中了我和我哥哥？”  
弗兰克笑着点了点头“正是如此，现在是时候各归各位了。”把手伸到了口袋里。  
Sam戒备地举起了刀刃。  
弗兰克摇摇头，好像在看着一个调皮的孩子一般“看，这就是我怎么做到的。”递给Sam一个黑色扁平的反光磁盘。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是一块引导石，它属于John Dee”一丝微笑又回到他的脸上，他十分确信Sam知道那是谁。  
“那个。。。博学者？来自一千五百年前的那个？”  
“就是他。”  
“我见过这个，我是说，它的照片，它不是在英国的一家博物馆里面吗？”  
“不，它就在你手里，博物馆里的那个是个赝品，反正他们不知道。”  
“你怎么会有这个的？”Sam问道，拿起磁盘仔细地检查起来，好像想起了什么，又看向弗兰克“这个John Dee他和一个灵媒一起工作，爱德华凯里，他们宣称能与天使交流，这究竟-”  
弗兰克微笑着看着他，Sam突然间灵光一闪。

“他也是Men of letters的一员”Sam轻声说。  
弗兰克点点头：“开创者之一。”  
“你也-但是我以为他们都被Abbadon杀光了。”  
弗兰克笑了起来“都怎么了？Sam，Men of letters的分会遍布全美，那些收藏也是，但是钥匙遗失了，那些恶魔追着我们。。。我们都藏了起来，然后。。。慢慢地一个一个死去了，等待着Henry的归来，但始终没有等到。”  
Sam瞪着他“这就是你过来的原因，这就是你为什么选择我们。”  
“我和安西娅都认识Henry，他是一个好人，一个很好的人。自从我年龄够从图书馆借书开始我就在研究时间旅行和平行空间了，Henry不是物理学家，但他是个聪明的孩子，我们三个一起做了很多研究，我们解出了时间旅行的符咒-血缘魔咒，我们也研究出这不是可以轻易涉足的东西，但是，一个Winchester总是为达目标不惜一切的，你也知道的。”弗兰克抬了抬手，表情不知怎的有些责备。  
Sam遇上他的瞪视飞快移开视线。  
“就在Henry消失之后，我和安西娅开始研究平行时空，这不是时间旅行，不完全是。。。不那么容易捅娄子，你明白我的意思？”  
Sam只是一脸空白地看着他，他不明白，尽管弗兰克不停地回答，Sam一直在冒出新的问题。  
弗兰克叹息“你们兄弟俩战胜了鬼魂，妖怪，还有一些世界上最为强大的邪恶，你们拯救了无数生命，你们是一个强大力量仅有的传人，可是现在？你们表现的就像是。。。就像是蠢货一样！”弗兰克在最后一句话里倾注了一个穿着夹克衫的老年人所能有的全部怒火。  
Sam顽强地瞪视着他，但是对弗兰克所说的话几乎无从反驳。   
弗兰克降低了音量，Sam能看到他眼角闪动着泪花“看到你们两个小子撕裂我仅剩的家庭，我是不会就这么悄悄离开的！”  
当弗兰克伸出手转动他手里的磁盘时Sam还没反应过来，“这里”弗兰克指着反光的盘面“看”  
Sam仔细地观察着，一副图像缓缓升起。大概能看出是一个男孩在一个房间里，画面开始聚焦，弗兰克在磁盘顶端放了一枚小金币，将Sam手中的磁盘朝着乌云中钻出的太阳倾斜，几行天使语浮现出来，然后一道白光劈过。  
“刚刚究竟发生了什么？”Sam环顾四周，他们仍然在树林里，但是有些不对劲，树木好像变了，“你做了什么？”Sam一个箭步上前，将利刃抵在他喉咙上。  
弗兰克眼也不眨“和我一起来”，他心平气和地说，但语气中有一种“你敢和我争论试试”的意味。  
他们穿过林木向着旅馆走去，但即使旅馆也不是同一间了，车子也不一样，天色也特别暗。一切都不对劲。  
“到底发生了什么事？”  
“我需要你的帮助。Dean得和我们一起去把Sam找回来，Sam不会自愿地和我走的，而如果他不愿意的话你哥哥是不会把他交给我的。”  
“那要是Dean不愿意让他走呢？”  
“那我们就有大麻烦了。”  
“所以我觉得你在冒很大的风险，你根本不知道Dean能做出什么来，特别是当事情牵扯到。。。我的时候。”  
“你也不知道，Sam，你也不知道。”  
Sam尾随着弗兰克，惊讶于老人移动的速度。  
“这个教训中最重要的一点，是你哥哥需要明白的。”  
Sam对教训他哥哥这一威胁意味浓重的想法本能地戒备起来“你说的‘教训’Sam什么意思？”  
弗兰克毫无笑意地嗤笑一声“噢Sam，你哥哥马上会比之前任何时候都要清楚地认清一些事。”  
Sam一把抓住他的肩膀“你已经对他做得够多了！看到这个。。看到这个缩小的我已经要把他的心撕成两半了!”  
弗兰克惊住了一下，恼火地拨开刀刃，稍稍整理了一下衣襟，冷冷地问“是啊，那你觉得这是为什么呢？”  
Sam垂下手臂咬紧牙关，无言以对，他知道Dean为什么心碎，但这同样也让他心碎。  
弗兰克毫不犹豫地替他回答：“因为他记得你曾经多么爱他，敬重他，多么依赖他。。。信任他，这些东西并不是会随着年龄的增长而衰减的东西，Sam，他们只是变了。你哥哥依然渴望你的尊重和信任，但他也明白他已经失去这些了。Sam，你一向是‘聪明’的那个，勤奋的小弟弟，读书，寻找答案，这很简单但你一直以来都拒绝睁眼去看。Dean一直保护你，为你牺牲，展现出人类中罕见的忠实与挚爱，他这一生都在这么做。他这一生中所做的很多决定都意义重大，影响深远，而他却不得不一次又一次地做出抉择，有时甚至在电光火石之间就得做出决定。不幸的是，当他犯错时，可能比谁都更严重，不久前他的确做错了，你可以把他点醒，但是现在你已经远远越界了！你现在对他只剩下残酷，就因为你对自我价值认知的缺失。”  
Sam垂下了目光。  
“你让他怀疑自己的力量，让他再也不相信自己。我很遗憾，我知道我对你太严厉了，你哥哥的确犯下了可怕的错误，但是他也做出了巨大的牺牲，我可以为你一一列举出来，且不看那些细枝末节，你还记得你落入深渊牢笼的那一天吗？你知道那样放手对他有多么艰难？即使你已经归来，但那伤痕将铭刻终身。”  
这些话语像一记直拳一样重击Sam。  
“Sam，对于你的遭遇你完全有权利愤怒，有权利对你哥哥发火甚至有权利不原谅他，但如果那是你的选择，你应该做的事就是放手，离开，不要再继续拖着他折磨他，逼着他日复一日地忍受你的怒火，时时刻刻地提醒着他你不再信任他，不再爱他-”  
这太过分了，Sam想着，他回瞪着弗兰克，眼中烈焰熊熊燃烧。“我爱我的哥哥！你怎么敢说-”  
“真的吗？你认为他知道这一点吗？”  
他也爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来这么多吗？Sam想起Sammy问Dean的这个问题，他也记得Dean根本回答不出。  
“Sam，我希望你能想起他爱你有多深有多无私，在他的所作所为之后，即使你决定不再原谅他，至少你得放他自由。”说完弗兰克坚定地转身大步穿过停车场向旅馆走去。  
Sam跟着他，周围的景物越来越熟悉，他也感到愈发紧张。  
“我需要你去把你哥哥带到传送点。”  
他们站在旅馆旁，Sam迷惑地看着他“他不在这里，他带着Sammy去-”  
弗兰克看上去十分恼火“你年轻的那个哥哥，Sam，我们已经不在你那个时空了。”  
Sam看向旅馆房间的窗户，一个小男孩猛地一拉窗帘，惊慌的绿眼睛浸满了泪水，环视了一圈停车场，又失望地退回房间。  
Dean。。。


	10. 从内部崩溃

Dean坐在长椅上看着Sam在操场上游荡着“寻找Dean”，Dean之前告诉他如果哥哥来找他的话第一个会找的地方就是操场。骗这个孩子感觉很糟糕，但他需要一些时间来考虑。  
终于一无所获，Sammy开始坐下荡秋千，Dean叹气，挠了挠头发，这么长时间他第一次能静下来仔细思考，在旅馆的小房间里简直是人挤人，即使在他冲把澡的短暂私人时间里他也能听见Sammy变得难过的声音，他立刻关上水，之后的一切都没有任何思考，全是本能。  
但是现在Sammy在自己安静地玩耍，隔着一段距离，但也在安全范围之内，而且Dean远离了Sam那几乎持续不停的愤恨，光是看着那就让Dean痛苦地完全无法思考，他内心的一个部分仍然为Sam对发生的一切的反应而痛苦不已。他知道他会生气，但他做梦也想不到Sam会愤怒这么久，尽管这把Dean的心撕得粉碎，但他终于开始明白继续待在一起回把他们俩都毁了。  
但现在，在一个明媚的早晨，在一个幽静的公园里,但是现在他有其它事，更加紧急的事需要关注，现在终于安静下来，他可以好好思考，他能解决的。  
不能让Sammy回去，绝对不能，无数的痛苦与煎熬在前面等着他，Dean绝不可能心甘情愿地让他回到那样一个生活之中。我能想到办法的，他想着有很多事需要考虑，但我必须办到。  
地堡里有足够的空间，这是肯定的。有许多东西可以让Sammy闲不下来，也可以让他开心。那里有那么多的书，Dean可以教他去读，像他这么大Sammy已经做得很好了。他可以有自己的房间，玩具，电脑，想要什么都行。  
现实是这绝对是年幼版本的他自己的活地狱，Dean并不觉得那很好，但同时他也十分清楚发生在Sam身上的大部分事情是谁的责任，他绝不会让Sammy再经历一遍这一切。  
有时候他和Sam需要离开一段时间不能带着Sammy，当然，如果Sam还和他们一起的话。。。一次只考虑一件事，他提醒着自己，一想到和他弟弟分开那种恶心的感觉又开始在他胃里游走。所以，有时候Sammy得一个人待着，Dean不会把那孩子养成一个猎人，他想着谁能足够可信来帮他们。也许Jody？好了，Jody会爱上Sammy的，还有，虽然不可思议，如果情势急转直下，他可以把Sammy放到Sonny的男孩之家，当然，只是猎魔时暂时的权宜之计。  
但他心里总是觉得有些不对劲，不是说Sonny会和Sammy处不来，而是整个儿把孩子丢在那儿的行为听上去这么的。。。John Winchester。他现在极度渴望Bobby还活着，他会完美解决这个问题，但即使这样他还是感觉Sammy可能有点不适应。。。或者Sam是对的，Sammy可能毕生都愤怒地想要回到自己的位面。  
我不能让那发生，Dean强迫自己坚定念头，我不能眼睁睁看着他回到那个等着他的烂摊子里，他必须得适应。  
即使他不断这样告诉自己，在他胃里的那种难过还是悄悄增长，他一只手撑住自己，对抗着不断涌出的不适，努力继续着之前的思绪，但是Sam是对的。。。Dean完全可以想象Sammy努力回到他的Dean身边，他可以想象当他逐渐长大越来越愤怒，固执如他很可能一门心思地研究怎么回到他来的地方。而Dean知道他也不能让这发生，他能最终克服它吗？也许不能，所以说不定，Dean想着，如果事情太过头了而且他就是放不下他的过去的话我可以Cas消除他的记。。。  
在这简短的停顿间时间似乎都静止了，空气里没有气味，没有声音，只有一个简单的想法盘旋在他的脑海中。  
然后他被这个想法击中，就好像被一列满载的火车击中了，让他无法呼吸动惮不得，每一根血管里的血液都结成了冰，他坐在那儿，完全僵在了椅子上。天朗风清，Sammy前后晃动的秋千传来有节奏的嘎吱声，他的脚几乎踩不到地，无精打采地晃动着。  
Dean终于吸进了一口气，这才意识到他刚才完全停止了呼吸，Sam，噢天哪，Sam。。。  
我都做了什么？  
突然间所有的事情都明白了，他看着小弟弟在操场前的秋千上来回晃动着，想起多年前他和Sam说的话：“为了你。。。我愿意去做的事有时候连我自己都会害怕。”一语成谶，时隔多年这句话狠狠击中了他。清除掉他弟弟的记忆？就像他曾经对本和丽莎做过的一样，他真的严肃地把这列为一条解决方案？如果这是他的时间线上的Sam，他会清楚地明白无论为什么理由消除他的记忆都是不可接受的，但某种程度上，Sammy也是他的弟弟，足够另他感到神思不属了。  
这就是Sam一直所说的，这就是为什么Sam不能原谅他，这就是他那么抓狂的原因，不知何故他在此之前竟然一直都没能意识到，直到他真的想着清除他弟弟的记忆。这和把他身体的控制完全交给一个天使有什么区别？更别说之后那个恶魔了。  
现在他懂了。。。他颤抖着把自己从长椅上撑起来，他得去找Sam。。。然后呢？道歉？嘿兄弟。。。不好意思让你被附身了什么的，但是，伙计，你真该听听我差点儿对缩小版的你做了什么！  
重重地跌坐回来，他不能去道这个道歉，他已经把事情搞得不能再砸了。在内疚和悲哀中无法自拔，他强迫自己站了起来颤抖着向前几步。  
“Sammy？”他弱弱地叫了一声，让自己走到小男孩那里，他正凄凉地坐着，低头盯着自己的鞋。  
“Sammy”，Dean又叫了一声，蹲到秋千旁边“兄弟。。我想你哥哥应该不在这里。”  
Sammy从乱蓬蓬的头发底下抬眼望着他，榛色的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水如果在此之前Dean还对让Sammy回去的决定有任何疑虑的话，此刻也都消除了。Sammy看上去又无助又失落，Dean可以清楚地看出Sammy想要回去，没有任何东西可以改变这一点，让Sammy留在这里，让他来照顾他。。。即使是想想Dean也觉得胃里一阵难受。  
Sammy又低下头“我们是不是找不到Dean了。。。”  
Dean伸手撑在秋千杆上稳住自己“别这样说。。。我们一定会找到他送你回家的。。。到这里来。。。”  
Sammy爬出秋千，一脸破碎地走向Dean“我想他没有在找我。。。”带着哭腔说。  
“Sammy”Dean绝望地把颤抖的小男孩拥进怀中，Sammy立刻接受了这安慰扑到Dean怀里。  
“他当然在找你了，你怎么会那么想？”Dean努力让他的声音平稳下来。  
“因为我不听话，有时候我不听Dean的话”  
“知道吗？孩子，没关系的。有时候-”把Sammy按在他的胸口“有时候你得做出自己的选择，不一定是现在，因为你现在还是个小不点。。。但是很快，好吗？很快你就足够成熟，可以自己做决定了，Dean可能会接受不了，因为他受不了看你受伤，但是。。。但是你还是会长大，他还是得让你自己做决定。”即使。。。Dean咬牙忍住眼泪。别想这个。。。别想这个。。。  
Dean叹气，意识到即使Sammy现在没有在他肩头哭得上气不接下气，估计也听不懂Dean说的话，所以Dean坐在草地上抱着他，把脸埋到小男孩的发间闭上眼睛。“对不起孩子。。。我会送你回家的，好不好？我知道你想要什么，我会帮你的，一切都会好起来的。。。”这是一个谎言，他苦涩地想着，一个谎言。  
Sammy打着小嗝，慢慢平静下来。  
“而且Sammy，你哥哥在找你，知不知道？我知道他一定在找。无论你做了什么或者你以为你做了什么，他都会永远爱你，知道吗？我们是怎么说的？”  
“一直到。。到月亮那么多？”Sammy断断续续地说着。  
“一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来，就像故事里的兔子一样，记住了吗？”  
Sammy点点头，带着Dean许久不见的信任看着他。  
“永远不变，”Dean使出全身的力气逼退眼泪“无论如何，这都是真的，知道吗？”如果还有什么能让他感觉好一点，那就是这的确是真的。  
Sammy点点头，难过的小脸上开始露出一个笑。  
“他现在可能已经吓坏了，知道吗？但我想。。我敢打赌Sam现在一定已经查到些什么来帮我们找到他了，Sam他真的。。真的很聪明，想不想会旅馆去看看？”  
Sammy仰起脸看着Dean，脸上纯然的希望与天真让Dean看了有流泪的冲动。  
“好，我想Dean了”Sammy眼泪汪汪地说着，揉了揉眼睛。  
听到那小小的声音叫着他的名字简直让Dean心碎，拨了拨Sammy的头发，为他把眼泪擦干“我知道你想他，你是个好孩子，知道吗？”  
Sammy怀疑地看着他，但是没有说什么。  
Dean下巴抵在Sammy头上，努力稳住自己的呼吸，他这次真的搞糟了，真的，真的搞砸了。


	11. 嘿兄弟

弗兰克从Sam手中取回引导石，拍了拍他的手臂“去和你哥哥谈谈吧，我一会儿就回来。”  
Sam把目光从房间窗户上撕回来，瞪着弗兰克“等等，等等！你要去哪里？我该怎么和他说？”  
弗兰克把石头塞回口袋，悲哀地笑着说“不如就说真话怎么样？哪怕就一次说真话吧。”  
Sam张了张口，最终没说出话来，扫了一眼窗户再回头时弗兰克已经不在了。低咒一声，Sam谨慎地走到门口敲敲门“Dean？”  
门后什么声音也没有，但Sam很清楚发生着什么，他知道接下来他得非常非常小心，因为即使在十岁，Dean也是个极度危险的小孩。  
“Dean。。拜托啦，开门，”Sam说着，知道Dean不会就这么开门的，除非-“噢，口令是，呃。。闪电猫！”  
一阵安静之后传来了门链的哗啦声，门锁咔哒一响，Sam等了一阵门还是不开，他拧了拧把手推了一下。  
毫无疑问迎接他的是猎枪的枪管，真正令他惊讶的是端着枪的十岁孩子，，在Sam小时候，这个男孩在他眼里比全世界都大，是个勇敢又强壮的超级英雄。这不是Sam记忆里的Dean，这只是一个吓坏了的孩子，看上去好几天都没有好好吃上一顿或者睡上一觉了，尽管他十分愤怒，可是还是看起来快要哭了。  
“我 弟 弟 在 哪？”Dean咬牙切齿地低吼着。  
“听着，没事的，我-”  
“你到底是谁还有是谁告诉你那个口令的？”  
“嘿伙计，把枪放下。”  
Dean瞪着他，尽可能地让自己显得气势汹汹。Sam得承认，就像他能看穿Dean的恐惧一样，他最好和平解决这件事，尽管他看上去有些害怕，Dean脸上也写满了你要是动了我弟弟我他妈跟你拼命的表情。  
“是我。”Sam说着，努力想从Dean脸上找出点认出自己的迹象，弗兰克说了让他说实话。  
“我是谁？”  
Sam低下身，不太确定要不要完全披露，“呃-你想听真话？”  
“不，蠢货，我想让你骗我！我当然想听真话了！你是谁？还有我弟弟究竟在哪？”  
Sam嘴角泛起微妙的笑意，十岁的Dean听上去和他的成年版真像，“好吧，撑住了，因为即使你见过了那么多奇怪的东西，这也会让你惊呆的。”  
Dean动都没动。  
Sam叹气“我就是你弟弟，我是Sam。”  
对任何不了解Dean的人来说，他的表情是不可捉摸的。Sam得说即使才十岁这孩子已经掌握了他的扑克脸，但这是全世界Sam最了解的人，在他的眼中Sam读到了震惊，怀疑，然后是愤怒，他瞪着Sam端稳了枪“你想听听我的真话吗？再不说你是谁我就把你一枪爆头，怎么样？”  
Sam吞了口口水，他开始意识到他有点低估了这个他眼中的吓坏的孩子。一般来说，Dean绝不会杀人，但要是他认为这个人对他弟弟做了什么的话。。。  
“真的”Sam举起了手，“你弟弟被带到了一个平行宇宙，他现在正和成年版的你在一起，我就是成年版的他。”Sam简直不敢相信这听上去又多荒谬，但弗兰克让他实话实说，他也真的不知道有什么别的话可说。  
他使出全身解数来解释发生的一切，连他自己也不得不承认这听上去实在是太难以置信了。  
然后他使出最后一招，puppy eye火力全开，他用他最真诚，最渴望，最可怜的眼神看着Dean，一会儿之后，他就弹尽粮绝束手无策了。  
Dean的表情柔和了一些，接着他的枪口下降了一点点，Sam知道自己打动他了。他维持着目光，双手微微抬起，抿紧了唇“这是真的，我就是2014年的Sam，你看到树林边的那个人了吗？”  
“那个老头？是啊。。。我看到他抓走我弟弟了。”  
“好吧，他-Dean，你能不能。。”Sam紧张地指了指枪口。  
Dean似乎被自己手里的枪惊住了，他无奈地把枪放到床上，从Sam面前退开。  
“放松点兄弟，我不会伤害你的好吗？”  
“我才不害怕你呢！”Dean恼火地瞪回来。  
就在这时Sam注意到Dean手臂上渗血的绷带，他紧张起来“你怎么了？”  
Dean看起来有些迷惑，然后随着Sam的目光看到自己的手臂“什-哦这个啊，我在苹果树上划的，我下来得太急了没怎么注意。”  
“能给我看看吗？”Sam站了起来。  
“我很好！”Dean低吼着，一屁股坐在床上伸手又去摸枪。  
Sam后退了一步又举起双手“Dean，拜托了，是我啊。”  
Dean迷惑地看着他，眼神挣扎，动作里却带着纯然的恐惧。  
“真的。。。”Sam软软地说，不再靠近“我知道这很疯狂。。。”  
Dean看起来又放松了一点，但还是紧紧靠在床头板上，大大的绿眼睛在Sam脸上搜寻着“怎么可-你是。。你是个见鬼的巨人！”  
Sam羞赧地笑了“你总是这么说的，顺便说一下比你高。”  
Dean眯起眼睛，看起来更放松了“还留着那个愚蠢的发型。。。”  
Sam坏笑“是啊。。。经常听你这么说‘给我五分钟还有一对发夹’是你的新宠。”  
Dean的嘴角翘了起来，然后看着他高大版本的弟弟站到了他面前“Sammy？到底-”Dean小声嘀咕，但是疑虑已经彻底从他眼中消退。  
“我知道，现在能不能给我看看你的手臂了？”  
Dean点点头，仍然目不转睛地盯着Sam。  
Sam缓缓靠近，好像在靠近一只受伤的幼兽一样“我不会伤害你的，好吧？”  
Dean伸出了手臂但是又紧张起来，猎枪触手可及，“我知道了，天才。”Dean又用那种玩世不恭的态度隐藏起他的恐惧。  
Sam不理他，轻轻地掀起了绷带，“你的急救箱在吗？”  
Dean指了指卫生间，Sam起身去把它拿来。  
“所以Sammy没事吗？”的在他身后叫道。  
“他很好”Sam说着，拿了急救箱和毛巾回来“他和你在一起呢，记得吗？”  
“你知道怎么会他那里去，是吧？”  
“呃，也不是，但我知道谁可以。”  
“那老头？”  
“是啊，他把我丢在这儿说一会儿就回来。”  
“他去哪儿了？”  
Sam耸耸肩，小心地往Dean的伤口上浇双氧水，Dean倒吸了一口气，瑟缩了一下。  
“放松”Sam紧紧地抓着他的手臂不让他乱动，小声说。  
“你怎么放他跑了？”  
“我没有放他走，他自己就消失了。”  
“所以我们到底要怎么找到他？他抓走了Sammy！我得-”Dean的声音里充满了焦虑。  
“别急，他说过他会回-”  
“你怎么知道他没骗你？你怎么知道他不是打算就这么把你丢-”  
“Dean！冷静下来！”  
“你冷静下来给我看看啊！我得去找我弟弟！”  
“我知道！”Sam想Dean伸出手，Dean又一把靠回床头，Sam放柔了声音“我知道，我们会找到他的，他会回来的，啊？”  
Dean的眼中充满了愤怒与恐惧。  
“我知道你现在一个人吓坏了，爸爸和Sammy都-”  
“一个人？我才不管是不是一个人，我在担心我弟弟！他才五岁！他被人抓走了！我不知道他现在安不安全，有没有人伤了他，他害不害怕。。。我发誓等我找到那个抓他的混蛋-”Dean激动得呛住了，不得不停下来平复一下情绪。  
无声中，Sam如遭重锤，不管是不是一个人。。。这从来都不是关于一个人不一个人，至少，大多数情况下如此，那些绝望的行为并不是因为害怕孤单或者想念Sam，这从来都是Dean担心他小弟弟的安全急得都要疯了。  
“怎么啦？”Dean没好气地说。  
Sam这才意识到他一直在盯着他。  
“没事。。我只是。。算了，让我清理完那个伤口，你真是搞得一塌糊涂。”  
“嗯哼，你现在变成了外科医生还是什么的？”  
Sam迎上他的目光，几近悲哀地说“我们这些年互相缝了太多伤口了。”  
Dean闭上嘴让Sam继续。  
Sam清理了伤口，换了绷带，很庆幸伤口用不着缝针，这个Dean身上已经有许多他无法修复的地方了。他注意到手中的小手的轻微颤抖，看见他眼里的悲伤，听见他声音里的颤栗，他能看出来这孩子已经快哭了，但他就是倔强地不让自己崩溃；他是如此地渴望安慰，却不知道如何接受，Sam真想伸手抱住他，但却无法靠近，这个惊恐的小男孩被困在了一个小士兵的身体里，Sam的心都要碎了。  
“你担心爸爸会怎么说？”Sam纯粹是找点话来说。  
“不”Dean摇摇头“我担心Sammy。”  
传来一声敲门声。  
Dean从床上蹦起来，端着枪指向门口，把Sam护在身后。  
Sam惊讶地抬起手“Dean，稳住，弗兰克？”  
“是我”熟悉的声音从门口传来。  
Sam走过去开门。  
“Sam！”Dean低吼着抓住他的手臂。  
“没事的”Sam回头对他说，让他放松下来，而Dean只是瞪着他。  
Sam叹了口气，给了Dean一个通常会让他坏笑起来的bitchface，转身打开了门。  
弗兰克走了进来Dean立刻把枪口对准了他。  
“Dean”Sam恼火。  
“我弟弟在哪儿？”Dean无视了Sam，质问弗兰克。  
弗兰克背着手向他微笑“他就在这里啊。”说着看向Sam。  
“尺寸正常的那个！”  
弗兰克轻笑着摇了摇头“来吧，该去找他了，我相信你们俩已经好好地聊过了？”  
Sam瞪着他，“你根本哪里都没去，是不是？你只是想让。。。”  
弗兰克根本无意否认。  
“你们两都给我闭嘴！”Dean咆哮着“而且我要带着这个！”说着抓起猎枪。  
“不行！不许带！”  
“闭嘴大脚怪！我就要带着！”  
“Dean，不要！说真的！”  
Dean怒目而视，无奈地把枪扔到了床上。  
“你也可以把裤子口袋里的那个扔下了。”  
Dean威胁地瞪着弗兰克。  
Sam恼火地叹了口气，这两个孩子简直差异惊人！那个五岁的见面二十分钟就乖乖投入Dean的怀抱任凭他安抚；这个孩子完全不同，他凶猛，暴躁，随时为了把他弟弟弄回来不惜一切，Sammy同样也想找到他哥哥，但是他也会随时接受别人的安慰。“当然啦”Sam小声嘀咕“Dean抱走了熊宝宝，我就得对付熊妈妈。”  
Dean终于从后腰上拔起手枪，扔到猎枪旁边，眼睛一直盯在弗兰克身上没离开过。


	12. 我的乖孩子

“...and if I stared too long,I'd probably break down and cry.”

Sweet Child of Mine Guns 'n' Rose  
(一如既往地不想翻译题记什么的)

他们三个走过停车场，向树林里走去，弗兰克带路在前，Sam和小Dean紧跟其后，天色仍然晦暗阴冷，开始下起了毛毛雨，Dean环住自己，瑟瑟发抖。  
“嘿你就没有一件运动衫什么的吗？”Sam问道，突然意识到这孩子穿着牛仔t恤什么都没那就出来了，在内心谴责自己怎么没早点发现，Dean在出门之前就会给Sammy穿上外套，见鬼的他说不定还会给那孩子带上把伞，Sam想着翻了个白眼。  
“我忘了，没事的”Dean继续走着。  
“我们先回去然后-”  
“不要！我要去找我弟弟！”  
Sam知道这语气，这表示争论已经没有意义，他也可以让他们停下然后跑回去拿，但他叹了口气把外套脱了下来。  
“嘿！我不需要-”Dean抬起手想要阻止Sam把衣服披在他肩上、  
“把手放下！你穿上这个要不我就回去给你拿，那你就得等着了。”  
Dean恼火地仰头看着Sam“我说不定会绊倒摔断脖子的-你怎么高成这样？”  
“是你太矮了，现在闭上嘴不要冻死，行不行？”Sam咧嘴一笑，轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
他们来到林间的空地，弗兰克停了下来开始捣鼓引导石。  
Sam蹲在Dean面前为他把衣服上太长的袖子卷起来，想着Dean说不定会作出一些讽刺或者反抗，但没想到从这个十岁孩子的眼中看到的只有恐惧，悲伤和。。。感激？  
“嘿”他慢慢伸出手轻轻握住了他的手臂“你没事吧？”  
Dean的目光紧张地扫了一眼弗兰克之后回到Sam身上，目光流转间都是未竟之言：你确定这能行得通吗？我不信任那个家伙。谢谢你带我过来可是我也不知道该不该信任你。我好害怕，但是我得找到我弟弟。  
Sam完全与他心有灵犀“我知道的，这没事的，我已经做过一次了也没缺胳膊少腿的，我们会去找到你弟弟的，你和我一起去吗？”  
Dean脸上有了点信心，他点了点头。  
“准备好出发了吗？”弗兰克快活地问，仿佛他们正要去公园散步一样。  
“好了，走吧。”Sam站了起来，低头看了看他的小哥哥，向他招了招手“到这儿来。”Dean看了看他就乖乖挪到了Sam身边，令Sam大感惊讶，他轻轻按了按Dean的肩膀以示安慰，感受到Dean微微的颤抖，他知道这不完全来自寒冷，“没事的，我在你身边。”Sam对他悄声说着，跟着弗兰克走入通道。

Dean手撑在腰上，低下头无奈地看着任性的五岁孩子，“Sammy，你得坐在儿童座椅里。”  
“不要。”  
“兄弟，我们-”  
“不要。”  
“每次我们上车都得这么来一遍，怎么就说不明白了？”  
“我不喜欢。”  
“我不管！你必须得-”  
“不要！”  
“那我们得停-”  
“不要！”  
Dean按了按眼睛，十分恼怒，叹了口气说“那我们大概得待在这儿了，万一你哥哥-”  
Sammy立刻一言不发地爬到车里，乖乖坐到儿童座椅上怒视着Dean。  
Dean摇摇头，这孩子刚刚还难过地要死，一转眼就变得顽固又不讲道理，一个五岁的孩子怎么可能这么轻易地从一种情绪转换到另一种？当然即使他自己也得承认刚刚他都快哭了而现在他在为Sammy的举止拼命忍着笑。  
滑进车里趁着这孩子改变主意之前把安全带给他扣上，一系好安全带Dean就伸手挠他痒痒，Sammy大笑着尖叫起来努力把他的双手推开。  
“有时候你真是个‘pita’你知道吗？”  
“‘pita’是什么？”Sammy疑惑地问。  
“pain in the...反正是A字开头的一个词。”Dean挠了挠头。（译者注：就是pain in the ass啦，丁丁虽然各种爆粗口但是在小Sammy面前还是很注意用词的。）  
Sammy盯了他一会儿，努力想着合适的A字打头的单词，“Automobile？”（译者注：意为汽车）  
Dean终于实在忍不住笑了“是的，Sammy，你实在是让汽车头疼。”  
Sammy不明白笑点在哪里，但Dean都笑了，他也跟着大声笑了起来。  
Dean关好车门，走回驾驶侧钻进车坐好，当磁带机开始播放“我的乖孩子”时Dean会心地微笑起来。  
Sammy在后座跟着唱着，记得的歌词就大声唱出来，不记得的就厚脸皮地自己编出来，Dean把音量调低了一些好听清五岁孩子的嗓音，那孩子还小，等他再长大一些说什么也不会作出这种小小的个人独唱了，Dean时不时往后视镜里瞄一眼，脸上的笑容根本停不下来，天哪那孩子太可爱了。  
过了一会儿，歌声渐止，Sammy开始揉眼睛。  
“累了吗，小伙子？”  
Sammy打了个呵欠“没有。”  
Dean坏笑了一声摇摇头。  
“你还知道什么别的A字开头的词吗，Dean？”Sammy困得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“呃。。。什么？”Dean咬住唇，希望那孩子最终不要推测出‘pita’的真正含义。  
“Apple。”  
“对啊，苹果的确是A字开头的。你饿了吗孩子？”  
Sammy没有回答，但这沉默已经是最好的回答了。  
“我们还有好多苹果和麦片。。。还有一些别的东西，我们会给你找到吃的东西的，行了吧？”他再从后视镜里向后看时，发现Sammy已经歪着头闭上眼睛睡着了。  
当他们在旅馆的停车场里停下来时，Sammy还没睡醒。Dean小心地解开儿童座椅上的安全带，轻轻地把Sammy抱了出来，Sammy在Dean怀里舒服地蜷成一个球，小手立刻抱住Dean的脖子。  
尽管他知道这有点多愁善感，Dean站在那里，努力沉浸在这一刻的幸福与感动之中，这一刻简直美好得超越了现实，Sammy的小鼻子按在他脖子上时他几乎屏住了呼吸，把他自己的脸按在Sammy柔软蓬乱的卷发里，Dean终于落下泪来，感受着Sammy的小手紧紧抓着他的后领，听着他困倦的小小呵欠，他的心都要碎了。Dean抱着这个仍然信任他。。。仍然爱他的孩子，被悲哀和痛楚淹没。他知道自己必须得走进去，面对那个已经长大成人却不再信任他也不再爱他的孩子。我真抱歉，Sammy，真的很抱歉，他痛苦地想着，我甚至不知道该怎么和你说。

\----我是蠢译者想要停下来但是实在羞愧于更新长度而且分割线梗已经用过所以不得不继续码字的分割线-----

当他们出现在另一端时，Sam突然灵光一闪。也许Dean是对的。。。也许他们的确应该考虑把这两个孩子留在这儿。因为。。。知道了注定会发生的一切他怎么能，他怎么忍心再把Dean送回去？他身边的这个小男孩值得更好的生活，他应该有一个童年，他应该去玩耍去欢笑甚至在他需要的时候去哭泣让人照顾他哪怕只有一次。  
但是。。。Sam不禁开始想，这怎么可能呢？对这个孩子来说是不是已经太迟了？他们要怎么做呢？Sam根本没有机会理清思绪因为他们刚刚走入林中Dean就挣脱了Sam向前狂奔起来。  
这就是给Sam的答案，这就是他们为什么不能留下。因为他们不想留下，这两个孩子会接近所能回到属于他们的时空，即使这意味着褪色的童年和永不停息的颠沛流离，他们不会停止努力。  
“Dean”Sam追在Dean身后“嘿！”  
Dean跑得不慢，但Sam很快就追了上去。他尽可能温柔地抓住了他走到他面前。  
“嘿-嘿-嘿！慢一点！”  
Dean咬牙切齿地低吼着“放开我-Sammy！SAM！”他在Sam手里努力扭动挣扎着。  
“Dean-求你了！求你了！就听我说一句。”Sam的声音十分绝望，即使很关心那两个小的，他也没有忘记自己的哥哥。Dean绝对不想看见Sammy从他怀里被硬生生拽走，而如果他不把这个Dean稳住他绝对会这么干的。  
Dean仍然在挣扎，Sam知道在Dean更加暴躁之前自己得说服他“听我说！”Sam喝令“你得冷静下来不然有人就会受伤的！”  
Dean僵住了，他看着Sam的眼睛“Sammy？”  
“不是”Sam小心地慢慢放松了手指，“Sammy很好，我说的是我的哥哥。”  
Dean瞪着他“我以为我就是你哥哥。”  
“嗯。。你也是，算是，但我说的是那个成年版的你，我想要你想一想，我知道这对你很可怕，你也一定吓坏了。。。但是2014年的你，我真正的哥哥，他这两天一直在照顾五岁的Sammy，这对我们来说也很可怕。。。我们不知道他是从哪儿来的也不知道怎么送他回去，但那仍然是Sammy。。。而且现在照顾他的也是‘你’-”  
“我不在乎！那是我的弟弟而且-噢天哪。。。”  
Sam可以看出来这孩子想到了一些可怕的事情，“他不会放他走的，是不是？”Dean控诉地看着Sam。  
“这由不得他。”Sam无奈地说，事实上他不知道Dean会怎么做，他只知道必要时他得出面干涉，这两个孩子必须得回去“Sammy会直奔向你的，Dean必须得放他走。”至少Sam是这么希望的。  
Dean看上去要惊慌失措了。  
“你得冷静下来。”  
“你清楚我不会就这么坐视-”  
“我没有让你这么做，”Sam温柔地说“我只是想让你想一想要是你就这么直接跑过去把Sammy带走会发生什么，你很清楚这对他来说意味着什么，我只是想让你慢慢来，好吗？”Sam恳求地看着他。  
Dean看上去半信半疑。  
“他已经伤得够深了，求你了。”Sam说着，脸色被愧疚笼罩，声音几近哀求“求你了。”  
Sam根本不确定Dean能不能对Sammy放手，但是他知道如果起了冲突他们根本毫无胜算，他也清楚如果他不得不对Dean采取行动的话这将是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。他对他哥哥已经十分过分了，他甚至惊讶Dean仍然愿意待在他身边，但是这个，Dean将不能接受也无法原谅，他们就完了。


	13. 当时惘然

Dean把Sammy抱进房间时惊讶地发现房里竟然没人。  
“Sam？”他叫道，忘记了Sammy还睡在他的肩头，Sammy打了个呵欠抬起头。  
“Sam，你在这儿吗？”Dean问道，伸头看向洗手间打开的门。  
Sammy揉揉眼睛，“他在哪儿？”Dean拍了拍他的背，注意到合起来的电脑，心里想着同样的疑问，“我不知道，兄弟，说不定他去喝杯咖啡什么的，他会回来的。”  
“可能他出去走一走，因为他很难过。”  
Dean的动作停住了，他把Sammy转过来脸朝着他“什么？”  
“每次我难过的时候爸爸都会让我去走一走。”  
“不是的。。。我是说。。。”Dean隐约想起老爸的确有过这种说法，但他更关心为什么Sammy会说这样的话，“你觉得Sam很难过？”  
Sammy点点头“你在生他的气吗？”  
如果Dean之前还没有吃惊的话，他现在也绝对震惊了，“什么？不！我没有-Sammy，为什么你觉-”Dean惊讶地语无伦次，“你觉得Sam以为我在生他的气？”  
“我不知道。”Sammy耸耸肩“说不定。”  
Dean吧Sammy放到床上，自己坐到另一张床上冷静下来，咬着唇想着这孩子的话，突然间灵光一闪，要说对Sam的了解，谁能比得过。。。呃，Sam呢？尽管他清楚Sammy没有完全明白，Sam才是在生气的那个呢，也许他在Sammy面前说漏了什么，说不定这让他看起来更加难过而不是愤怒，“嗯我没有在生他的气，根本没有。”Dean轻轻地说。  
然而Sammy还定定地看着Dean，仿佛在期待更多比如说怎么样让Sam不难过之类的什么。  
别看我，孩子。Dean想着清了清喉咙，不由自主地问“那。。。你觉得我要怎么做才能让Sam不。。。不难过了呢？”  
Sammy不假思索地说“他说不定需要抱抱。”  
好吧，这绝对是个馊主意，Dean想着“我觉得他才不想要我抱抱呢，而且，虽然我很不想和你说，但Sam已经不是一个靠抱抱就能解决问题的小孩子了，是不是？”  
Sammy耸耸肩“每次我难过了抱抱就好多了。”  
Dean内心为这回忆温暖起来，至少曾经某个时刻他能如此轻易地为他的小弟弟驱走悲伤。他决定换个角度“那。。要是你很生Dean的气呢？你还是想要他抱抱吗？”  
Sammy害羞地笑了笑“我不会那么生气的。”  
噢孩子，你根本想象不到。“那，要是Dean做了一些。。。一些很坏很坏的事。。。比如说他打碎了你的什么东西骗了你呢？”  
Sammy看着他“你打碎什么东西了吗？”  
“你能再买一个吗？”  
“不能。”  
“那你能修好吗？”  
“可能修不好了。”  
“你打碎了什么？”  
Dean犹豫了，这才意识到自己是在和一个五岁的孩子讨论这个话题，他的内心警告他这不是该和孩子谈的话题，但是如果能有什么办法和Sam好好沟通的话他会不惜一切去做的，而且这些事在他心里萦绕许久了，能和人倾诉让他觉得如释重负，所以，管他呢，他想好了答案。  
“我打碎了。。。他的信任。”他最终说出这些，但是不禁觉得一句“我打碎了他的信任”相比他的所作所为是如此的轻描淡写几近谎言。  
Sammy沉默了一会儿，想着Dean的话，尽管他如此年幼，Dean毫不怀疑他能理解他话中的含义。“你还对Sam说谎了？”他问道。  
Dean畏缩了一下，这个问答环节和他想的完全不同，但他不该低估这个孩子的。他移开目光，咬着唇点了点头。  
Sammy爬下床钻到Dean怀里，“你应该告诉他你很抱歉。”  
Dean环住怀里的小家伙，稳了稳声音“要是有那么简单就好了。”  
Sammy抬起头又看向他“要是你一直不和他道歉也不给他抱抱，说不定他会一直难过下去的。”  
Dean发出一声带着哭腔的笑“你真是人小鬼大，知不知道？”  
Sammy扭过脸，顿了顿，问道“你和Sam说谎了之后他对你说了很过分的话吗？”  
Dean几乎又要笑起来了，但是这锥心之痛阻止了他。是啊，他想这么说，他说了很可怕的话，那是我活该，可是。。。这还是让我痛彻心扉，现在依然如此。。。他很快调整好自己，“你怎么会那么想呢？”  
Sammy看上去好像有些内疚“因为有时候我生Dean的气的时候。。。我也会对他说很过分的话。”他的声音越来越小，几近耳语“我之后总是觉得很后悔。”  
“没事的”Dean轻轻说着，轻抚着Sammy的后背。  
Sammy又钻进他怀里打了个呵欠。  
“小伙子是不是累了？”  
Sammy点了点头。  
Dean把他放在床上盖好毯子“要不你睡一会儿吧，我给你做点吃的。”

Sammy重重地叹了口气，然后颤抖着吸了口气，Dean听到一声轻轻的呜咽。“Sammy？嘿。。你在哭吗？”Dean想要看到Sammy的脸，但他把头埋进枕头里，只发出一声软软的抽噎。  
“Sammy！”Dean把他抱起来，小男孩又把头埋到Dean肩膀里开始哭泣，“兄弟，怎么啦？”Dean轻轻地抚着Sammy的头发，他本能的反应就是深深的担忧，然后就是焦虑，但过了一会儿他就反应过来这孩子累坏了，被扔到一个人生地不熟的地方远离亲人，晚上也没有睡好。。。他能坚持到现在已经很不错了。  
Sammy抱紧了Dean的脖子，Dean感受到落在他颈侧打湿他衣襟的泪水，努力地安慰着他“SammySammy没事的。。。嘘。。放松。。我在这儿呢。。没事的，你就是累坏了”Sammy哭得噎住了，Dean轻轻把他前后摇动。  
“我。。我之前。。对Dean说了。。很坏很过分的话。。”  
该死的，Dean在内心斥责自己，真是干得漂亮，他根本就不是累了，都怪你把自己 的问题倾诉给一个孩子。  
“说不定。。说不定他不想找到我。。。”  
“Sammy。。。”噢天哪，你怎么能怀疑这个呢？Dean把他放到床上，蹲到他面前，两只手捧着他的脸颊“看着我，我之前和你说过一遍了，现在我要再说一遍，他最想做的事情就是找到你，没有任何事，任何事可以阻止，你失踪已经把他吓得半死了，等他找到你你就会得到一个最大最大的抱抱了，听见了吗？”  
Sammy坐了起来，颤抖着吸了口气，努力控制着自己，下唇仍然颤抖着，Dean拭去他脸上的泪痕，“没事的孩子。。。我发誓，一切都会好起来的。”  
Sammy终于止住了眼泪，不好意思地移开了目光。  
“现在没事了？你一哭我的心都要碎了，知道吗？”Dean把Sammy搂紧怀里吻了吻他的发顶，Sammy昏昏欲睡地问“我的狗狗在哪？”  
“我想他还在外面的车上，你先睡下，我给你出去拿怎么样？”Dean把他重新塞进被子里，爱怜地拨开他额前的头发“一切都会好起来的，Sammy，你先休息，我马上就回来。”  
Sammy的眼睛都睁不开了。  
Dean起身走向汽车，他抖着手揉了揉脸颊。棒极了Dean，他想着，那些话你应该留着和精神病医生说的，不是和一个小孩子！Sam究竟去哪里了？  
他打开车门，在后座上找到了玩具狗，正当他准备返回房间时，他听见林中传来一声遥远的呼声。  
这声音很渺远，但他绝不会错认，直接让他僵立当场，寒入骨髓。  
他觉得从心底开始寒冰凝结着迅速蔓延，冻住他的双腿双手四肢百骸，即使是在室外他也觉得全世界从四面八方向他塌陷挤压，透不过气。  
他知道那声音，他知道那语调，他知道Sam去哪儿了，他也知道他和谁在一起。  
是了，他得做出决定了，就现在！  
Dean踉踉跄跄地走向打开的房门，看向他的小弟弟，安宁地睡在旅馆的床上，完全不知道外面发生着什么。  
我只要把他抱到车里然后离开。。。Dean想了片刻，我只要带着他把车开走。。。

 

“伤得够深了？你什么意思？出什么事了？”Dean问。  
Sam咬住唇看向地面，当他再抬起头时注意到弗兰克已经溜达到一边观察一棵树下的蕨类植物了，他眯起眼睛，开始有些责怪弗兰克把他拖到这一堆破事儿里来。  
“嗯哼？”Dean还在等着他回答。  
Sam吸了口气，摇了摇头“我。。呃最近对他有些像个混蛋一样。”  
Dean坏笑起来“你是说像个bitch一样？” （译者注：关于兄弟俩的bitch，实在想不出有什么样的中文表达等传达出兄弟之间特有的吐槽调戏爱昵对暗号等等，所以就不翻译了，大家自行领会^_^）  
Sam努力牵起嘴角，却怎么也装不成一个笑，“嗯。。可能还要糟糕一些。”  
“哦”Dean点点头“那就是彻底的混账了。”  
Sam畏缩了一下，点点头，不敢对上Dean的双眼。  
Dean叹息，听起来更加成熟而不像是一个十岁的孩子“别担心啦，他自己肯定能挺过去的。”  
Sam看向他，为Dean那轻率的回答近乎有些恼怒“你怎么知道？”  
Dean伸出双手，给他一个写满了“啊哈”的表情。  
Sam翻了个白眼。  
“行啦，而且，他说不定做了些什么事情自己活该，对不对？”Dean的眼睛眯了起来“他对你做了什么？”  
Sam为这孩子突然展现出的保护欲瞪大了眼睛，当他看进他的眼睛，他能看到他哥哥，不是个孩子，只是他哥哥，他看到他一度以为再也不能见到的忠诚，奉献和无条件的爱，他感到自己的眼睛湿润了。  
“看，看，就是这个，你只要这样做就行了。”Dean摇摇头抱起手臂。  
Sam歪了歪头，十分迷惑。  
Dean盯着他，嘴角不易察觉地挑起，“我不该告诉你的。”  
Sam看起来更加困惑了，毫不自知地他的狗狗眼更加热切了“我做什么？你在说什么？”  
Dean翻了个白眼，就好像答案显而易见一样“做出那个表情，那就是。。。你做的事。那个表情每次都能让他心碎而死，我简直不敢相信你现在还能。。。所以我猜我大概是永远摆脱不了这个了，是吧？”  
Sam的眉头纠结在一起，片刻之后突然明白了，他挤出一丝笑容垂下了目光。  
“Sam”Dean沉下脸来，语气更加严肃，伸手抓住Sam的手臂“他对你做了什么？”  
Sam抿起唇，回头向着树林边缘极目望去，他想着要怎样回答这个十岁的孩子他哥哥对他做了什么。。。他对我有些保护过头了？他告诉我对他来说我比这世界上其它的一切都更重要求我不要伤害自己？他替我做了个我不喜欢的生死选择？Sam咽下自责叹了口气，看着Dean“没什么大不了的事。走吧，我们去找你弟弟。”  
Dean眯起了眼睛，很明显对这个回答很不满意。  
Sam叹气，低着头甚至不想开口，尽管他已经知道答案但是他还是得问“你知道的。。。你们俩可以都。。。留下来，如果你们愿意的话，你们不需要经历。。。我们会保护你-”  
“这不是你的责任，Sammy，不是你-”  
“就是这个！”Sam低吼着，一股怒火突然浮现“这就是他做的事！还是他-是你一直做的！这是我的责任，Dean！去照看你，保护你-我是你弟弟！该死的-你怎么就不能明白呢？我在意你的安全就像你在意我一样！”  
Sam猛然吸进一口气，意识到自己处在嚎啕大哭的边缘，而面前的十岁男孩看起来却越来越冷静。  
Dean只是看着他，耐心地等着他调整好自己，表情近乎平静。Sam低下头“我对他那么混账。。。”  
Dean只是安慰地握了握他的肩膀，看着他年幼的哥哥十岁的脸上那过于成熟的温柔笑容，Sam的心都融化了。  
“听着，Sammy和我会好好的，你们也一样，不论你做了什么。”  
“Dean-”  
“没有任何事是他不能原谅你的。”  
Sam向上看着，想要把眼泪留在眼眶，如果这孩子知道。。。Sam回想起恶魔血，Ruby-  
Dean仍然了然地看着他。  
Sam最终不得不承认，尽管花了些时间，Dean还是原谅了Sam所能砸到他脸上的最大背叛。  
“你们还是会解决的，对不对？别想告诉我情况已经变了，因为这从来没有变过，听到了吗？” 你怎么可以觉得，过去也好，现在也好，我会把任何其他东西看得比你重要。。。  
Sam发现自己带着不由自主的信任看着眼前的这张小脸，他知道这种语气，带着足够的肯定让他们俩都相信这可能性会变成现实，此刻他突然领悟，“我们会搞定的”不是混乱中带来虚假安全感一句空泛承诺，而是一条宣之于口的温柔指令：和我一起，我们一起尽力把它搞定。  
Sam抬起下巴平稳了呼吸，直直地看着那孩子的眼睛“对于一个十岁的孩子你可真是太老成了。”  
“嗯，我就是得这样啊，不管怎么样我是大哥啊你个老古董，竟然还没长白头发话说你到底多大了？”  
“我都告诉你年份了，自己算吧天才。”Sam笑着站了起来。  
“你不仅是个老顽固，还是个姑娘，知道吗？”Dean无视Sam继续说着。  
Sam摇摇头开始往回走，Dean紧随其后，用一串串蹩脚的抱怨掩饰着他可能泄露的情感。  
Sam想要抱抱他，不仅仅因为想念他，而且因为他知道这会让Dean炸毛。  
但他只是不断前行。


	14. 乡关别处

他徘徊在门廊，目不转睛地盯着安全地蜷在被子里的小男孩，安全地在他的照料之下。内心涌出的痛苦排山倒海一般，全身每一个细胞都在尖叫着-保护他！照顾他！让他远离危险！不要让他走！  
但是他知道他不能带走Sammy，他们是来找他的，他知道自己得放手让他走，尽管这么做像杀了他一样痛苦，但他知道这是正确该做的事，因为强留下Sammy只会让他一样痛苦。  
抹去脸上突然开始落下的泪，挤出一个笑容，他深吸了一口气走到床边，“Sammy？”他轻轻摇了摇酣睡的小男孩的肩膀。  
Sammy睡眼朦胧地眨眨眼。  
哦天哪。。。我做不到。。。他拨了拨Sammy额前的头发“猜猜是谁来了？”  
Sammy揉揉眼睛坐了起来“Sam？是Sam回来了吗？”  
Dean不能回答，胸中源源不断的感情让他窒息，他艰难地吞咽了一下，强迫自己挂上笑容，伸出双手，Sammy顺势爬到他怀里，昏昏欲睡地靠在Dean脖子上被Dean带着向外走去。  
他们刚刚经过Impala几步就看到林中出来的一行人。一个他不认识的男人，他弟弟。。。还有一个十岁的他自己。  
小Dean一看见他们就开始飞奔，Sam立刻追在他身后，喊着他。“Dean！求你了。。。”Sam追上他，谨慎地把一只手放在他肩上。  
“Sammy！”小Dean大叫着，在Sam的请求下放慢了速度，但仍然目不转睛地盯着Sammy。  
Dean感受到Sammy在他怀里完全僵住了，他回头看见自己的哥哥，“Dean?”挣出Dean的怀抱，跳到地上跑了起来。  
Dean一把攥住Sammy的手，绝望地叫着“Sammy，等-”  
Sammy回过头仰望着Dean，仍然向着哥哥的方向挣扎不已，十分震惊Dean竟然要阻拦他，他眼中充满了恐惧，Dean几乎能听到那未出声的恳求，放我走！  
只这一眼，Dean就知道他别无选择，闭上眼，放开了手。  
就在Dean放手的这一刻，远远地隔着整个停车场Sam都能清楚地看见哥哥眼中的心碎，看见自己的成年版抓住自己的弟弟，小Dean又开始跑了起来。  
“Dean！Dean！”Sammy叫着，小Dean伸出双手，Sammy一头扎进他的怀抱，泪如泉涌，一遍又一遍地为自己不听话而道歉，发誓再也不会这样做了。  
小Dean紧紧把他箍在怀里，努力克制着自己不要也哭出来，“没事的孩子。。。没事的。。你还好吗？”目光游移着来回看着弟弟和他将来会长成的那个人。  
Sammy点点头，仍然呛哭着把脸埋在Dean怀里一遍一遍地道歉。  
“我也很对不起，Sammy，行啦，都没事了，我不生气，我发誓！我只是很高兴你好好的。”  
Sammy抬起脸，抹了抹眼睛，小Dean对着他微笑着揉了揉他的头发，Sammy也露出一个亮闪闪的笑容。  
Sammy回过头，指着站在他身后不远的Dean“他也叫Dean！他帮我找到了你！他还给我买了好多玩具我给你也带了一个！我们还读书的吃苹果的我还得坐在儿童座-”  
“Sammy，慢慢来，慢慢来兄弟。”小Dean说着，怀疑地审视着他的成年版。  
Sammy抓着他的手开始拽着他穿过停车场，大概是想要介绍他们认识。小Dean无奈地亦步亦趋。  
Sam向他们跑过去，挡在哥哥和两个孩子中间，俯下身对两个孩子说“Sammy你把Dean带进去怎么样？你们可以收拾好东西，嗯？我想和我哥哥说两句。”  
Sammy对着他窃笑着“他没有在生你的气，我问过啦。”  
“什-什么？”Sam困惑地问。  
“我告诉他你可能只是需要一个抱抱，还有他应该说对不起-”  
Sam不清楚该笑还是该恼Sammy烦他哥哥，但现在也没工夫细想“好吧，谢了。。。”  
Sammy的表情一下严肃起来，他向Sam倾过身压低了声音“如果你对他说了很坏的话你也应该说对不起。”  
Sam清了清喉咙低下了视线“呃。。嗯。。好的我-”他吞咽了一下看向小Dean。  
“明白了”他说着，意识到Sammy似乎很熟悉这兄弟俩之间的不知道什么事儿，他牵起Sammy的手向着房间走去。  
Sam目送着他们离去，走到Dean身边，Dean正摇摇欲坠地靠在Impala上，他想要问Dean现在好不好，但那明显是个蠢问题。他想要向他伸出手，但在这发生过的一切之后他只是不知道该怎样做。Dean本来就很难敞开心扉，在他痛苦的时候更甚，现在他处于纯然的极度痛苦中，他以为弟弟已经不把他视为家人了然后又失去小Sammy。  
这个想法让Sam整个人僵住了，想起自己和Dean说的话还有Dean理解的方式，开始更清晰地意识到自己把哥哥伤得有多深，家人是Dean的立身之本，却被他却夺走了，之后Sam故意表现得若即若离让Dean一直在灭顶的痛苦中苦苦挣扎，然后Sammy出现了，就如同溺亡之时出现的一艘小皮筏，而现在Dean不得不放手。。。Sam认识到这情形的嘲讽，但他对所作所为的内疚迅速被这可能对哥哥造成的伤害的恐惧所淹没，总是装得满不在乎没心没肺的哥哥即将面临彻底的崩溃。  
不知道还能做些什么，至少让哥哥明白发生了什么，他快速地解说了他所了解的情况：真的是弗兰克多布斯发现了时空通道，他也是一个记录者，打算把两个孩子平安带回去，但很明显Dean连一半都没听进去  
最终Dean抬起手止住了Sam，他不在乎这些事实，他很清楚接下来会发生什么“我得。。。和他谈谈。”  
“弗兰克？Sammy？”  
“。。。不是，”  
Dean。。。噢。。。我不知道这是不是个好主意，Sam想着但此刻他完全没有拒绝哥哥的能力“好的，我去。。。我去带他过来。”

Sam无奈地把小Dean叫了出来，递给Sammy一只购物袋让他收拾东西，他站在门口把门微微打开以备随时干预可能发生的冲突。  
两个Dean无声对视，最后Sam的Dean先打破了沉默。  
“你知道的，你们可以留下来的。”  
“你弟弟已经和我说过了，不要。”  
Dean头疼地揉了揉额头，“这对你们俩都更加安-”  
“不要。”  
“听我说”Dean的声音绝望地拔高“你不知道会发生什么，你不知道你会犯下怎样的错误，你不能-”  
“住口！你根本不了解我们-”  
“我比任何人都了解你们！我知道你将要怎样把事情毁得不能更彻底，他现在觉得你全知全能，但总有一天他会意识到你并不是。。。有一天他会不再信任你，而且事出有因，他会连看你一眼都不愿意！你得。。。你们得留在这里-”  
Sam站在门口，瞠目结舌。  
“离开爸爸？你疯了吗？没门儿！”  
“相信我，要是爸爸知道会发生什么，他也会让你们留在这里的！你得照看Sammy对不对？来，让我告诉你，你简直干得好极了！你根本保护不了他！你不知道你在做些什么！”  
“Dean！”Sam站在门口倒吸了一口气，但两个Dean都无视了他。  
“我很清楚我在做什么！”小Dean吼了回去。  
“行，我告诉你-要是你非要回去你该死的最好给我记牢了！首先就是冷橡镇-你最好把这个地方刻进脑子里，等他长大了你要告诉他，你要让他绝对不要背对-因为你要是觉得斯坦福就是你一生中最糟糕的夜晚的话-”  
“Dean！别说了！”Sammy回头扫了一眼Sammy确认他没有跟着就走到停车场，Dean终于回过头看着他。  
Sam放柔了目光走上前“他们根本不会记得这里Dean，我和弗兰克谈过了。。。他们不会记得。”  
Dean脸上划过的绝望让Sam的心都碎成了几千片，但他完全无能为力。  
小Dean抱着双手，正要反驳未来的自己，Sammy突然从房间里跑了出来，手上挥着一辆玩具车“我找到了！我找到了！”他开心地叫着，把小汽车递给Dean“我给你拿了这个！”  
“是吗？”小Dean的声音颤抖，Sam知道他正努力掩饰刚刚谈话的紧张，这看起来真的很惊人，因为这项技能成年版的他虽然炉火纯青但是他还差些火候，Sam能清楚地看出他眼底泛起的泪光。  
但是Sammy明显看不出来，他兴奋地点头“那个Dean帮我选的！”  
Sam蹲到他们旁边“真是酷！你给Dean看看这个车门要怎么打开吧！”希望能打会儿茬找机会和小Dean谈谈。  
Dean仍然靠在车门边撑着，Sammy蹦蹦跳跳地朝Dean走去。  
Sam站起来牵着小Dean往旁边走了几步“我能和你说两句吗？”  
小Dean怀疑地看了看他，点了点头。

“我知道这对你很难接受-”  
“我现在就要带我弟弟回家！”  
“我知道，我们会送你们回家的，但是你能不能让他们告别？想一想-”  
“不行！我才不要丢下Sammy一个人！”小Dean坚持，他现在处于大哥模式全开的状态。  
“我不是让你丢下他一个人，我们可以走在一起，能不能让Dean抱着他走到树林边上。。。求你了？”  
“不要！”小Dean绷紧了下巴，眼里噙着的泪水让他的绿眼睛看起来更加紧张。  
“Sammy在这里的时候Dean把他照顾得很好，他不会伤害他的，他也不会把他留在这儿。”Sam坚定地说，他现在已经可以确定了。  
小Dean担心地看着那两个人，Dean蹲在Sammy面前和他一起玩玩具车，他能看到那男人眼中的痛楚，感同身受。  
Sam捕捉到小Dean表情的软化“我知道这违反了你的每一条原则，但是想一想如果你是他，处在他的位置，你不会想要有一个机会道别吗？”  
小Dean瞪着他，努力地严厉起来，但声音里的颤抖出卖了他“要是他想要抢走我弟弟，我马上就宰了他！”  
“我知道。”  
小Dean带着恼火的挫败闭了闭眼睛“行，我们马上就走。”  
Sam点点头，他们走回Sammy和Dean的身边。  
Sammy跑到小Dean身边，把小汽车递给哥哥，Sam感觉有些难受，心里清楚弗兰克会把他们带回这一切发生之前的时间点，这些东西都不会存在，两个孩子也不会记得，而且他绝对不想他们走了之后让这些东西在身边时时刻刻地提醒哥哥发生的一切。  
“谢谢你小伙子，我们现在回家吧？”小Dean问着，防备地扫了一眼年长的自己。  
“好！”Sammy激动地上蹿下跳。  
小Dean叹了口气，接过装衣服和玩具的袋子“你想不想。。。和你的新朋友一起走然后你们可以道个别？”  
Sammy踌躇了一下，他当然想要和自己的哥哥在一起，但是回头看向Dean他明显发现了什么。  
Sam观察着Sammy，困惑地发现一种难以名状的表情从他脸上划过，如果非要描述的话只能说是一种惊误，他很清楚Sammy无法理解Dean就是他哥哥的成年版这一概念，但他肯定某种程度上感受到了Dean此刻是多么绝望而迫切地需要着他，他无言地走到Dean身边伸出小手。  
Dean一把抱起Sammy，Sammy搂住Dean的脖子靠进他怀里，Dean努力地让自己保持镇静。  
Sam认出了小男孩姿势的突然变化，开始意识到情况的严重但他也无计可施。能和哥哥一起回家当然很兴奋但是。。。  
“好吧”Sam温柔地说“我们走吧。”  
当他们抵达森林的边缘的时候，Dean对弗兰克看都不看一眼，他没有兴趣和这个罪魁祸首说话，虽然他心底的某个地方知道他应当对这段和Sammy共处的短暂时光而心怀感激，但失去他的痛苦压倒了一切。  
弗兰克似乎很理解，他没有试图和Dean搭话，也没有和Sam说话，他只是严肃地和他们一起走进森林，天色向晚，朦胧细雨让天地间的一切都微微沾湿。  
走到林中的那片空地，Sammy终于从Dean怀里抬起头，泪眼汪汪地看着Dean。  
“嘿”Dean说着抚了抚Sammy的背，完美的面具在所有人面前遮住了自己的痛苦，只除了Sam“为什么这个表情？”  
小Dean立马要上前，但Sam把手放在他肩膀上阻止他，惊讶地发现小Dean真的就站住了。  
Sammy的嘴唇颤抖着，他回头看了看哥哥，又看了看Dean，“你能不能也和我们一起走？”  
Sam看着Dean的表情顿时破碎，完美的面具终于开始滑落，知道他的痛苦终于超过临界。  
Dean的幼年版在Sam的手下紧张起来，他看不见小男孩的脸，但他知道他一定在朝着年长的自己发射眼刀，绝望地看了哥哥一眼，Sam突然如坠冰窖，他恐惧地意识到Dean真的在考虑随他们而去。  
“Sammy”Dean温柔地抚着怀中小人的背脊，扭过头不去看钉在他身上的两双眼睛“兄弟，我不能去，我得留在这儿。”  
“因为你要照顾你的弟弟吗？”  
面具迅速滑落，Dean闭上眼睛“我们。。。是的，我们还有事要做。”  
Sammy呜咽一声环住了Dean的脖子。“没事的。。”Dean轻声说着把Sammy放了下来。  
Sammy转身向哥哥走去，但走了没两步又转过身来“谢谢你帮我找到Dean！”他说着又搂住了Dean的脖子。  
Sam看着哥哥闭上眼，脸上是纯然的痛苦，把脸埋在Sammy的肩头压抑住一声啜泣。他迅速地收拾好情绪郑重地扶着Sammy的双肩“你一定要注意安全，好好照顾自己，记不记得我和你说的？最重要的事，记得吗？”  
Sammy顽皮地笑了笑，好像在分享一个秘密“到月亮那么多？永远不变。”  
Dean点点头，表情再次平静下来“好孩子，不管怎样，永远不变”他放开Sammy，揉了揉他的头发“去你哥哥那里吧。”  
Sammy给了他一个大大的笑容，露出了一对甜甜的小酒窝，转身跑向了全神贯注地盯着他的哥哥。  
Sam盯着自己的鞋子，控制着自己的呼吸，忍住眼泪。  
Sammy抱住小Dean把脸埋在他身上，小Dean伸手回抱住他，戒备地看着兄弟俩。  
弗兰克仔细地转动着引导石，一个闪着蓝光的漩涡通道突兀地出现。“Sam”他叫了一声，Sam小心地走近。  
“这次我不打算再回来了，而这个属于你。”他说着把引导石递给Sam“这个世界上有很多神秘未知却又至关重要的东西，一个真正的记录着应当理解它们的价值并妥善保护，合理使用。我希望这不是我留给你的唯一纪念。”他说着，了然地看向Sam。  
心中交杂着感激，怒火和悲痛，此刻Sam只能避开他的目光，点了点头接过引导石。  
悲哀地笑了笑，弗兰克带着两个孩子消失在通道中。  
“Sammy！”Dean向前倾倒，在他倒地之前Sam紧紧地抱住了他。  
Dean痛苦万分的哭喊像利刃一般穿透了Sam的心脏，短暂地停顿了一下，Dean终于吸进一口空气，挣脱出Sam的怀抱。  
“Dean”Sam小声叫着。  
Dean蹒跚着向前，一下子跪到在地。他做了什么？他做了什么？这就像是把深渊牢笼重演了一遍，他只能放手让他走。他此刻无法呼吸，仿佛所有的空气都被抽干，视野边缘开始模糊，眼前跳动着一些小黑点，他一头向前栽倒，感受到Sam的双臂从背后环住了他。  
及时挣开Sam，Dean在林间干呕起来。（译者注：在我们的文化里呕吐通常表达鄙视恶心等情感，但是在欧美似乎只要是强烈到极致的情感都会引发呕吐，更多地被用来表现悲痛等）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话要说：非常非常感谢大家的评论留言，我发誓下面几章会有一些实实在在的兄弟时刻！告诉我你们的想法！  
> 译者有话要说：好久没更新，主要是季终太心塞，又刷了几遍觉得三米最后跪在地上泪水蜿蜒不肯闭眼的样子实在是戳死我了，看一遍哭一遍！还有摆出妈妈的照片希望丁丁能找到回家的路，不由地让我想象若如他所言那时的丁丁会是何种光景，万幸编剧手下留情，但同时又有种我的悲痛被坑爹的莫名上当感。粉丝真是不好伺候啊。  
> ps再安利坛子里的一篇文叫长路归家，是十季200集献礼文，写得简直美极了，强烈推荐啊。


	15. 晦朔

“Dean？Dean！”Sam的声音很轻柔，但充满了惊慌与急切，他温柔但坚定地抱着Dean不让哥哥一头栽倒。细雨轻飘，寒风乍起，Dean喘息着蜷缩成一团，Sam能感受到怀里的瑟瑟颤抖，这让他突然对弗兰克多布斯的所作所为燃起了滔天怒火。  
“嗯。。。Sam。。。走。。”Dean一边喘着粗气试图推开弟弟一边说着。  
“不要，我不会丢下你的。”  
顽固的bitch，哼哼唧唧多愁善感的小姑娘。。。没有一句讽刺从他口中溢出，因为那一部分Dean被深深掩埋，此刻他再也无力用嬉皮笑脸没心没肺的面具来掩饰自己的内心，一切都赤裸裸地敞开暴露，泪水不断在眼底蓄积再在脸上蜿蜒。他的所作所为，他几乎犯下的罪行，还有他已经失去的珍宝，统统压在他心上，扼住他的咽喉，让他感到天旋地转，肝肠寸断，他又开始作呕，但除了空荡荡的胃里除了胆汁什么也吐不出来，大口地喘着粗气。  
“放轻松。。放轻松。。慢慢来，吸气，Dean。。。”Sam呢喃着，一只手托在胸前，一只手给哥哥轻轻顺气“我就在这里。。。没事的。。。对不起。。。我真的很抱歉。。。”  
Dean能听出Sam声音里的善意，他真的很想相信来自弟弟的温柔关切，就如同。。。昔日一般，但如今物是人非他再也不敢作此奢想，彻底醒悟与自己强加给Sam的诸多痛苦罪愆，他也不再执着于和弟弟的亲情和羁绊，他已经明白为什么Sam不再愿意作他的家人，他明白。但是Sam在说什么？Sam很抱歉？不-  
“别说了。。别说了，Sam”Dean在挫败中呛咳出一句，但他现在也说不出更多话了，他惊恐地意识到自己正在抽泣，Sam把他转过身拉到肩膀上还在不断道歉，而Dean阻止不了他，因为他现在根本就无力开口，他只能在一波波逐渐没顶的痛楚中紧紧依附在弟弟身边如同抓住一根绝望中的稻草，双手紧紧攥着Sam的衣襟，他知道一旦放手自己就活不下去了。  
Sam一路扶着Dean，在哥哥耳边一遍遍轻声安抚着，他曾经见过Dean狼狈的样子-怒火冲天，惊恐万状，悲痛欲绝，但这些都比不上此刻，也许除了Dean向他描述在地狱里的经历之时，但即使那时他也很快努力控制住自己，而此刻他似乎身心俱疲，完全无力自控。他坚强的哥哥此刻破碎不堪，Sam惊悚地意识到这就是自己一直以来想要的，让Dean感受自己当时的痛苦，他从没有仔细想过他从来从来都不想看见哥哥这么难过，尤其还是因为自己。Sammy在他们身边这两天Sam一直都在愤怒与内疚之间纠结，他努力地保持着怒火因为Dean对他做的事是不可原谅的，让天使附身，破坏他们的信任，那些欺骗，凯文。。。即使想到都会让他愁肠百结，他得让Dean明白他为什么愤怒至此。  
Sam的思维突然顿住了，很可能Dean永远也不能理解，刹那间Sam想通了，Dean明不明白根本无关紧要，此刻他全部的心愿就是让Dean不再痛苦，他得让Dean知道他们仍然是兄弟而且一直都会是兄弟，他得让Dean知道伤到他他是多么悔恨，那些别的事他们可以之后再一起想办法，但他对哥哥的谅解与关切是无条件的，他依然深爱着他，去你的弗兰克多布斯。  
Dean能听见Sam在说着什么，但此刻他根本跟不上他的节奏，最终他也不再努力听懂，七零八落地一些词句只让他加倍困惑，头很疼，全身都疼，他现在根本无力去思考弟弟的话，但他可以从Sam的语气中听出来Sam既不愤怒也不疏离，也许他只是想让他快点镇静下来才摆出这种态度。  
Sam和Dean侧脸相贴，对着哥哥耳边低语“。。。再也不会伤害你了哥哥。。。真对不起。。。我在这里。。。不会让你一个人的。。。”  
Dean能感受到Sam的手臂环绕着他，整个人被弟弟拥在怀中，他如此地渴望梦魇已经结束，但他更清楚Sam绝无可能原谅他的所作所为，他怎么能原谅呢？  
不知何时蒙蒙烟雨已经转为雨雪交加，也不知道什么时候Sam终于把他架起来扶着他走回了旅馆，当他睁开双眼已经躺在床上，全身湿透瑟瑟发抖，靴子落在地上，脑袋下面垫着毛巾防止把枕头打湿，他迅速闭上双眼，此刻他还没有做好直面Sam的准备，而Sam就在他身旁，他感受到一只温柔的手前后轻抚着肋骨，柔软的布巾轻轻擦拭着额头，头发。。。拭去他不知何时落下的眼泪。  
“Dean。。。”Sam轻声说着，知道他已经醒了“我知道你现在不想说话，没关系的。。。我不打扰你，只是我就在你身边，好吗？我哪里也不去。”  
他不能睁开双眼因为他知道自己根本无颜面对Sam，他真的很想告诉Sam他有多么抱歉，但他觉得语言根本无法形容其万一。  
Sam的手仍然在他肚子上轻轻按揉，抚平痛楚的筋节，缓解了疼痛，但他希望Sam能停下来，他不想好受，他不配。他只想一死了之而且他相当确定如果现在Sam能走开的话他会这么做的，也许这就是Sam想死时他不让他死的惩罚，Dean想着，真是报应。

但是，他额前的痛楚逐渐消减，终于，他转身看向Sam。  
“嘿，醒了？”  
Dean只是眨眨眼，全身没有一点力气。  
“你得吃点东西了兄弟，你有多久没吃东西了？”Sam问着，努力让自己听上去挺烦人的而不是恐慌。  
Dean闭上眼，试着屏蔽这些声音。  
Sam本来就没指望得到回答，他暗地里怀疑这几天Dean除了几口披萨和两片苹果以外什么都没有吃过了，他还大量地失眠，比Sam所能估计的还要严重，再加上轻度（或者不只是轻度）脱水还有显而易见的压力，他的身体完全垮了。  
“嘿”Sam轻声说，但是语调强硬了不少“我知道你现在不想吃东西，但是你得把这个喝了。”  
Dean感觉自己的头又被托起一个凉凉的东西抵到了唇边，想要扭头避开。  
“不不不，Dean。。。来吧，就喝一点点，求你了？”  
他不想好受一些，但是一部分的他渴望着水，几秒之后他终于放弃挣扎喝了起来。  
“慢慢来慢慢来，好吧？过一会儿我会给你更多的，对，就这样。。。”Sam低下头“现在我要把你轻轻托起来把湿衬衫脱掉你就可以舒舒服服地休息了，好吧？配合一点？”Sam已经换下了自己的湿衣服，他也打开了暖气，但他还是很冷，他哥哥都在打冷战了。  
Dean坐了起来，但他始终低垂着目光，Sam倾下身替他剥下了那层湿衣服。

让我一个人待着，Sam，别理我。。。我不。。。不要碰我，不要碰我。。。

Sam一靠近Dean就感受到了哥哥的颤抖，他麻利地脱掉了Dean身上的湿衬衫把哥哥抱进怀里，安静的抽噎又开始了，Dean只能堪堪攥住他的衣襟，甚至不能抱住他，Sam知道即使完全崩溃Dean也在努力控制着自己，经历了失去Sammy的痛苦，自己又对他这么残忍，Dean还愿意让他靠近简直是一个小小的奇迹。  
“Dean”他轻声说着“我知道，我知道的，没事的，发泄出来吧。。。我就在这儿。你做的对Dean，我知道这很艰难，但是你得让他走，哥，你做的很好。”  
不是，Dean想着，不是这个。。。不仅仅是失去Sammy，Dean哽咽了一下，努力让话语成形，他必须告诉Sam。。。“Sam不是的。。。对不起。。。我真的很抱歉。。。”即使出口的歉意真挚恳切，他知道这远远不够，他的所作所为任何语言都无法弥补。  
“嘿Dean你在说什么呢-Dean他对你做了什么？”Sam突然警觉起来，也许发生了什么他不知道的事，说不定弗兰克也去找过Dean了，说不定他对Dean做了什么自己不清楚的事，而且不是什么好事，Sam想着，因为他从来没有从他哥哥口中听过这么悲伤又绝望的声音。Sam吓坏了，顾不上好好听Dean说了什么，他拼命推开Dean，双手捧着他的脸颊“发生什么事了？”  
Dean向他靠去，与其说想要重回弟弟安全的怀抱不如说是想要避开弟弟的目光，Sam想着。但不管怎么说他又藏起了脸，把Sam的衣襟攥得更紧，希望Sam对他发火，把他推开，而不是把他抱在怀中安慰，他根本不配，Sam刚刚没有听见他。。。他必须和他说清楚，努力控制呼吸咽回眼泪“Sam。。我对你。。对你做的那些事，真的对不起。。。”  
这回Sam听见了，他惊呆了，把哥哥抱得更紧，他突然不知道该说些什么“好的，没事的。。。Dean，噢天哪你都冻僵了”Sam低声细语，感受着 哥哥身上的颤抖，拿起毯子把Dean紧紧裹在自己怀中。  
“Sam，我不。。。”我不是什么？我不是故意的？我当时不知道？怎样的语言可能化解这一切？没有。意识到这一点，Dean终于蓄积起足够的力量轻轻推开了Sam。  
“别这样”Sam轻叱，重新把哥哥拉回来紧紧抱住，“冷静下来，好好待着，深呼吸，我不会让你走的好吗？除非你冷静下来，身子暖起来。”  
但是Dean不能放松，他觉得快要窒息了，天旋地转，他根本无力思考，尽管歉意无用但他此刻连一个得体的道歉都做不出来。他接近崩溃但Sam一直不放开他，他努力了又努力还是说不出他想要和Sam说的话。  
Sam把手稳稳地按在Dean背上和肩头，轻声细语地安慰着他，告诉他他哪里也不去，终于他的声音传达出他的坚持“Dean，Dean！回来，没事的，我们现在不谈这个好吗？”因为你现在简直一团糟。“以后再说，以后再说，我们现在冷静下来，把自己捂暖，行不行？没事的。。。”  
终于，Dean不再有力气挣扎，他垮在弟弟肩头万念俱灰，幸好他连哭的力气都没有了，他静静地趴在那里泪如泉涌，任由Sam轻轻前后摇动。

“好的，就是这样，好多了，你好好听我说，行不行？”Sam温柔地说，感到Dean急促的呼吸放缓了，他费力地把Dean推回去，抓着他的肩膀，Dean低着头，眼泪落在床单上，Sam想要看着他的眼睛，但他始终不愿意抬起头“我原谅你了，好吧？我真的原-”  
“不”Dean语无伦次“你不能-”  
“哦我可以，而且我已经原谅你了”Sam坚定地说，抓着Dean的后颈。  
Dean还是不愿意看他，他不停地摇头努力地说着一些“怎么能”之类的话，Sam捧住哥哥的脸，强迫他看着他“因为你是我哥哥，而且我爱你，你听见了吗？”  
Dean咬住下唇闭上眼,Sam把他按在胸前时他的表情碎成了碎片，他尽力抑制泪水却忍不住周身的颤栗。别说出来。。。如果你无意就不要说出来。。。我不能。。。  
“我爱你一直到月亮上再回来那么多，就像Sammy问你的那样。是的。。。那时候我醒着，你知道吗当你没有回答的时候我有多难过，但是我理解为什么你不能回答他，最近这几周我一直像一个混蛋一样对你，对不起，我真的真的很抱歉。”  
“Sam”Dean费力地吐出一句，他的语气完全说明了未竟之言：怎么是你这个傻瓜在向我道歉？  
“我想我完全可以原谅你，但是你自己不能原谅你自己，对不对？要是我给你些惩罚会不会好一些？”Sam说道，努力营造出一些幽默氛围“一些完全不可忍受的事？因为我打算一会儿和你好好谈谈心，我知道你有多喜欢分享内心世界。。。那样的惩罚够不够严厉？”感觉Dean稍稍僵硬Sam轻轻摇了摇哥哥，“我发誓我会把这个变成煽情史上最煽情的时刻，这个惩罚如何？能不能让你原谅自己？”  
Dean往后退了一点，眨了眨眼睛看着Sam。他没有作答，但是他的目光告诉Sam尽管他现在还没有那个心情开玩笑，但是他已经明白Sam的意思了。  
Sam叹息“Dean我不生气了，我只是。。。担心。我的确还想让你明白一些事，我还。。。欠你一个解释，但是我是说真的，我原谅你了，你一直是我大哥，行吗？”  
Sam谨慎地把Dean又拉到怀里，他清楚即使在这么心烦意乱的情况下哥哥也说不定不能容忍这种娘唧唧的安慰，Sam已经很惊讶Dean到现在为止都没有炸毛。Dean还是没有回抱他，但Sam知道这种崩溃会让他哥哥羞愧难当，要不是他现在被悲痛与自责压垮他一定会往壳中缩得更远。  
Dean的双手现在紧紧地抱着毯子而不是Sam，他轻轻低下头，慢慢地把头抵到弟弟下巴下面，然后精疲力竭地靠向弟弟。Sam收起震惊抱住哥哥，为他此刻所展露的脆弱心痛不已，过了一分钟左右他轻轻挪动好靠着床板，微微后倾 ，祈祷着Dean已经睡着。  
但是Dean深吸了一口气“我。。。我让他。。走了。。。”  
Sam深深叹息“我知道。。。我知道这让你很难过，但是你做的对，Dean，你做得对。你让他走了，我真为你骄傲。”Sam静静地说“这是对的事，他和他最爱的人在一起，无论发生什么，他都和他哥哥在一起，Dean，我敢保证，那就是他想要的。”  
“我不。。。不明白，Sam。。。”Dean终于说出，声音不必一声耳语高多少，昏昏欲睡。  
“不明白什么？”Sam温柔地问。  
“他想要给他们上一课，要是他们不记得-”  
“Dean”Sam轻声说，紧紧地抱着哥哥“这个教训不是给他们的，这个教训是给我的，是给我的，Dean。而且我完全明白了，我很抱歉把你也拖下水。”  
Dean在嗓子里发出一声被扼住的声响，Sam说的什么东西很重要，他知道他应该和他说些什么，但是他的大脑已经被完全耗尽，根本捉不住那个想法，现在他终于暖和起来。他努力地挣扎着可是还是渐渐滑入梦乡，他想要说些什么，终究还是没有说出来。  
“没事的。。。”Sam抚摩着他的背，很惊讶Dean竟然没有躲开或者退走，他真的就让Sam这么抱着他了。  
“Sammy。。。”  
“我知道。。。我知道。。。”Sam安抚着他，嫉妒又苦闷，清楚Dean不是在叫他，而是在为失去他的小弟弟而痛苦。  
Dean又咕哝了些什么，Sam完全听不清楚，说不定只是一些呓语，他眨眨眼睛，逼退眼底蓄积的泪水，他努力控制住自己不让自己崩溃，完全只是因为他知道Dean现在需要他，他不断轻轻在Dean背上一圈圈抚摩着，怀里的颤抖终于慢慢停下，呼吸也变得平缓悠长，“没事的”Sam低声细语，他的声音低沉而抚慰“睡吧，哥。。。我就在这里。。。我就在你身边，哪里也不去。。。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话要说：前方更多棉花糖！大家做好准备！我把第九季所有的虐心郁闷都发泄到这几章了，有没有人准备好看Sam的崩溃？感谢你们的评论！  
> 译者的不忍直视：虽然译者是坚定的SD党，但是在翻译的时候还是很纯良的，作者没有标明slash和配对译者就假定无CP来翻译，但是这两章大Sam扑面而来的男友力真的是译者腐者见腐吗？如果有哪位姑娘觉得他们基情满满绝对是作者大笔如椽啊，为了防止夹带个人CP观译者几乎是在百分百地直译啊。


	16. 在你身边

Sam靠在床头，看着Dean终于入睡，眼中带着恐惧和悲切。Dean，他英勇无畏的哥哥终于崩溃，现在，他蜷缩在弟弟身旁，又冷又累，脑袋还依偎在他下巴下面，头发被雨淋湿，时不时就打个冷战，看上去不像那个天不怕地不怕的猎人，更像是那个一小时之前作别的十岁男孩。他就这样睡了很久，而Sam就坐在那儿抱着他，他很累但是完全睡不着，忍不住想起了那只蓝松鸦。。。  
大概在他九岁的时候，他们待在新英格兰的一家小旅馆里，是他们待过的地方里相当不错的了。主人是一对好心肠的老夫妻，老太太很喜欢鸟儿，院子里地上有好几个喂食器。那里很幽静，除了一群蓝松鸦。每天早上五点半就开始叽叽喳喳追鸟逐雀，它们是那种霸道又吵闹的鸟儿，一开始还挺有意思的，Sam和Dean会起床从窗子里面看它们，尽管吵得不行，它们夺目的蓝色羽毛和帅气的羽冠还是很有看头的，但是看着看着很快就没意思了，又无聊又闹人。  
一天早晨，Sam听见窗外传来一声响亮的重击声，然后周围很快安静下来，他惬意地躺了一会儿，想着终于清静了再睡个回笼觉，但是最终还是走到窗口向外看，喂食器边空空如也，鸟儿都被吓走了，Sam走了出去，地上只剩一只蓝松鸦了，炸毛坐在地上，眼睛低垂，Sam小心地接近，它没有飞走，于是Sam把它捡了起来。  
他坐了下来，把这美丽的生灵放在腿上，记起有幸抱住一只真的鸟儿的敬畏感，他能感受到手指之下传来的颤抖，轻轻抱住鸟儿想要让它暖和起来，尽管恼怒于之前的聒噪，但一想到这只鸟儿可能再也不能在清早鸣叫Sam就觉得好难过。  
终于，John走出来让Sam丢下鸟进来帮Dean清理武器，Sam拒绝了，外面很冷，他不能丢下它让它独自冻死。片刻后Dean带着Sam的外套出现了，他说服老爸去喝杯咖啡，让自己把Sam带进去。他安静地把外套披在Sam身上告诉他不要在外面待太久，Dean看着鸟儿，迅速意识到Sam不想他陪着就转身回去了。  
Sam捧着蓝松鸦坐了好久，他能感受到手掌下鸟儿的小心脏剧烈地跳动。他轻声细语地和它说话安抚着它。小鸟儿窝在他温暖的掌心，困惑地眨着眼茫然地看着他；Sam坐在那儿，捧着小鸟儿，心中充满了惊奇。  
突然，蓝松鸦睁大了眼睛，惊恐地看了Sam一眼，啄了啄他的手飞走了，Sam发誓飞走之前它瞪了他一眼。  
回忆起往事Sam轻声笑了起来，现在哥哥终于肯让他抱住。尽管Sam明白很可能这只是因为Dean就像当日的那只蓝松鸦一样茫然又困惑，，Sam的内心还是充满了相似的惊奇。他心底的某个角落提醒他等Dean整理好自己，发现自己靠在弟弟肩头醒来，Sam就得面对一只愤怒的小鸟了，这都不是问题，真正让他担心的是之后。他哥哥伤得很重，很重很重，更别说Sam就是让他心碎的罪魁祸首，很可能Dean会一个人远走独自舔舐伤口，能离Sam多远就走多远。  
但是他努力不去那么想，专注与哥哥此刻的需要，因为Dean又开始颤抖起来，模糊地呓语着，语调恐惧。  
“Dean。。。”Sam轻声安抚，上下抚摩着哥哥的背“没事的。。。我在这儿。。。”  
Dean的呓语愈发狂乱，呼吸也急促起来。  
“嘿嘿嘿-等等。。。没事的，我在这里。。。”Sam把他抱得更紧。  
“嗯嗯嗯。。。Sam？”Dean迷迷糊糊地低声呓语，他呼吸急促，处在恐慌边缘，紧攥着Sam的衣襟。  
“是是是。。。好了好了。。。没事的。。。”Sam把额头贴在Dean额前，轻轻地抓住他的手，环住他的肩“放松。。。一切都很好。。。我就在这里。。”  
“还在。。。这里”Dean努力平复自己的呼吸。  
“我当然在这里了”Sam的声音轻缓低沉“我跟你说过不会走的，放轻松，好吗？深呼吸。。。”  
“Sam。。。”  
“我就在这里，你想要什么，哥？”  
长长的寂静之中，Sam不知道Dean是否会回答他，他的哥哥不习惯承认自己的软弱，需要，或是接受Sam的帮助。  
但是他听见一个低微的字“。。。家？”  
Sam微微心痛，深吸了一口气“你想回家？思念那个记忆棉床垫了吧，嗯？我们马上就回家好吧？我去收拾好东西就去退房，明天一大早就回家，行不行？要开好久的车呢我得先休息休息。”而且你这种状态想开车那是没门儿。  
“。。。渴。。。”  
两件事。Dean向Sam要求了两件事而不是一件，他放下自己的心防允许自己去求助，Sam吸吸鼻子忍回泪水，这个要求他可以立刻就满足。  
“我猜你也渴了，给。”Sam附身去拿床头柜上的水杯“。。。好一点了？”  
Dean点点头，接过茶杯之后一饮而尽。  
“想再喝点？”  
Dean重重叹息一声，又筋疲力尽地倒回Sam肩头，Dean没有抽身离开，Sam持续惊讶中。  
“你刚刚才告诉我想要什么，让我来照顾你。。。。”  
尽管只是薄暮，Sam心中却有着持续整夜的隐秘疑虑。长久以来第一次他终于成了照顾哥哥的那个人，完全的角色转换，他一直以为自己能完美地应对。但是此刻，他处于守护者的立场，他是给予保证的声音，他做出的承诺更多地是为了安慰而不是履行，突然之间他对自己的能力不确定起来。应对形形色色的别人他总是游刃有余，但面对Dean却往往并非如此；他总是说着一切都会好起来，一切都没事，但他并不知道是否如此。宽恕与否，他和Dean之间最近发生了许多可怕的事情，他担心这会很难修复；他根本不知道Dean会任何处理，但他知道自己无比渴望听见哥哥那说过那么多次的自信声音“我们会一起解决它的。”  
他深吸了一口气，决心付出最大的努力。  
差不多一个小时之后，Sam考虑起床，他真的不怎么想动，他现在暖洋洋的正舒服，他也不想惊醒Dean，但他快要饿死了，他咕咕叫的肚子已经成为对哥哥睡眠的新的威胁。  
最终决定起床，他非常小心地把Dean挪开，轻轻放到枕头上，Dean微动了一下，Sam僵住了，他轻轻把手搭在Dean肩头，非常安抚地低声说道“没事的Dean。。。我就在这儿，就去一下厨房好不好？”  
Dean并未睁开双眼，他倒回枕头。  
Sam宽慰地叹息走向厨房，他希望之前采购的食物还有剩，因为他此刻绝无可能把哥哥一人留下，他找到一罐汤和一些金鱼小饼干，已经不错了，说不定他一会儿还能让Dean吃些东西。  
Sam在炉子上热汤，然后出门在饮料机里拿了一罐活力啤酒。  
食物的味道让Dean翻身面向厨房的方向，他的眼睛眯缝着睁开。  
“嘿”Sam说着，打开活力啤酒倒进加冰的茶杯里冰镇起来，坐到Dean床边“你感觉怎么样？”  
Dean又闭上眼哼哼起来。  
“现在能吃得下东西吗？”  
Dean绞起眉，看起来相当反胃。  
“哦哦哦。。。还是很难受？”Sam又轻轻抚摩他的背。  
“为什么我。。。这么累？”Dean含混地问。  
“因为你是个白痴”Sam再次努力营造出一些幽默的氛围，但效果似乎依然不尽如人意，Dean只是面无表情地看着他。  
“Dean”Sam有些恼怒地叹气“你都不吃不喝好久了，我知道你这两天也没怎么睡，你纯粹就是依靠肾上腺素活动已经。。。我都不知道有多久了。Sammy一出现你大脑里某个部分就不工作了，你完全没有在照看自己的身体。”Sam摸摸哥哥的头，努力抑制住自己突然升起的愧疚，因为他突然意识到在Sammy出现之前他哥就已经自暴自弃好几周了，Sammy的出现只是让情况恶化了。  
Dean朝他眨眨眼，眼中有着不容错认的一丝愧疚。  
“我不会逼你吃东西，但你至少要喝点什么，行不行？来，喝一点”Sam把汽水举到哥哥嘴边，很欣慰哥哥乖乖喝了不用继续争执。  
“你什么事都没有”Sam低声说“就是累垮了。”  
Dean把空杯子还给Sam，又躺了回去。  
“闭上眼睛”Sam轻拍着Dean的胸膛，“就是这样，我就在这里，你得再睡一会儿。”  
Dean闭上眼，状似安详地休息了好一会儿，Sam起身回到小厨房，就在他搅拌着汤给自己到饮料的时候发现Dean每隔一阵就会惊醒一下，张开双眼疯狂地扫视着房间，目光落到他身上才满一地合眼睡下。  
汤终于热好了，Sam给自己盛了一碗坐在Dean床上，Dean又睁开眼睛看着Sam。  
“嘿”Sam小声说“睡你的，我要看个电影，这个角度看电视更清晰。”  
Dean闭上眼翻身背对着Sam，蜷起身子吧脚贴到Sam腿边。  
Sam把声音调低，看了关于丛林猫的纪录片，又看了两部动作片，直坐到困得眼睛都睁不开，Dean一直睡着，终于Sam关掉了电视，他刚一动Dean立马抬起头来。  
“Sam？”声音中有着恐惧。  
“嗯。。我就在这里兄弟”Sam把手放在Dean肩上，“没事的。。我就是准备睡了。”  
Dean又把头放下，从Sam的角度看不清哥哥的眼睛是否睁着。“你还好吧？”他紧张地问，抚摩着Dean的后背。  
“几点了？”  
“差不多十二点了。”  
两人都沉默了，Sam起身向洗手间走去。  
“。。。不是个白痴。”Dean咕哝。  
Sam暗笑，坐回床上，伸手拨了拨Dean的头发，当Dean把他的手挥开时感到由衷的欣慰。  
“对，你不是。”Sam笑着说“这么说来你做的这些蠢事也真是惊人，你真是你自己的死敌你知道嘛？”  
Dean翻翻白眼瞪着天花板“我听见啦。”  
“嗯”Sam拍拍Dean的肩膀“现在我得当一会儿哥哥啦，你得听我的。”  
Dean翻过身来看着他，双眼清明了一些，在洗手间传来的些许亮光下用熟悉的目光怒视着Sam“哦你以为这样就行了嘛？你以为你是和谁学的？”  
Sam张大嘴瞪着他“当然是我一贯闪闪发光的完美弟弟的形象啊。”  
Dean瞪着他，又翻了个身拉起被子“哼哼随你吧，现在谁是白痴了？”  
Sam戏谑地戳了戳哥哥就去刷牙了，内心深处一直蚕食着他的惊慌终于减轻了些许，足够让他去小睡一会儿了。


	17. 深情依旧

他们沉默着前行，驶过了许多英里。黎巴嫩（大本营所在地）离这儿差不多有二十四小时的行程，上路大约一个小时之后Sam就决定咬咬牙一鼓作气，他尝试了很多次试图和Dean谈谈，但是都是白费功夫，Dean就和他往日一样心门紧闭。。。在他醒来之后。他基本上都在睡觉，脸贴着窗户。Dean竟然没有坐到后座让Sam十分惊讶，他哥看上去见鬼的宁愿睡在后备箱里也不愿坐在Sam身边，这很伤人，比Sam之前想象的还要厉害。他已经得到他曾以为自己想要的东西了，他把Dean逼得不顾一切想远离他，他一遍一遍地伤害他直到彻底毁掉他的信任，就如Dean毁掉他的信任一般，但是。。。Sam是有意为之。每当想起这一点，Sam就觉得难以呼吸，泪如雨下。天哪，他想着，我为什么非要在被怒火冲昏头脑的时候和他谈这些？要是我等到彼此都冷静下来或者把想说的话写下来而不是。。。  
那就是Sam如何度过这二十四小时的行程，想着这些为什么和要是当时。。。他偶尔停下来上个厕所或者买点吃的，但是他们俩现在谁也不吃。Sam看着Dean喝水，但是他不能强迫他吃东西，尤其是他自己也吃不下的时候。他现在已经完全放弃了，只是在偶尔的几次停车时给Dean打包个派回来递给他，Dean总是接过来然后塞到储物箱“一会再吃”。当Sam向他发出和平请求时他几乎完全避免了眼神交流，简短的目光交汇也是充满了犹豫和伤痛。  
终于抵达地堡，Dean径直钻回了卧室就不再出来。晚餐时分，Sam明白是时候得让Dean吃点东西了，他环顾厨房想看看还有什么吃的剩下，他找到一袋什锦杂果和一些渍糖姜，那还是他几周之前心血来潮买的。略微振奋了一些因为姜对胃部难受的人可是好东西，但是这些真的不怎么够，他得再出去买些东西。  
Dean听到Sam来到他的卧室，但他选择了装睡，在他之前的那次崩溃之后他还没做好准备再来一次促膝长谈。他听到Sam把什么东西放到床头柜上就关上门走了。最终决定看看那是什么，Dean翻过身来，皱着眉头看着各色坚果和浆果还有一杯冒着热气的。。。茶边上的一盘一条条黄色的什么东西。搞什么鬼啊Sam？盘子边上的一张小纸条上写着“去买食物，一会儿就回来。”  
“这还差不多”Dean对着纸条嘀咕“这玩意儿才不是食物咧。”他翻了个身又睡了过去。  
再醒来时听见房门打开，什么东西被放在桌上，他又一次等到房门重新关上才转过身，坚果什么的还在那里，现在还多了一碗汤和。。。我勒个去，一片苹果派！  
“噢Sammy。。。这才是我的兄弟。”Dean屏气凝神地坐了起来，几口就啃完了苹果派，重新躺下闭上眼，终于开始觉得好过了一些，他再休息休息就去和Sam谈谈吧，尽管他怯于面对自己的所作所为，但是他得了结这些，他欠Sam的。  
他闭上眼睛只想眯一会儿，但他再次醒来时已经是好几个小时以后了。现在是凌晨五点。  
“见鬼”他小声说，翻过身想喝口水，惊讶地发现Sam放在床头柜上的食物都不见了，只剩下一整个只缺一角的苹果派，Dean咧嘴笑着摇了摇头，Sam这么努力地让他吃点东西的行为让他心里暖暖的，但紧接着他又开始担心Sam这一晚上到底睡了多久。  
他坐了起来脱下睡袍，现在起床有点早但是他已经睡够了。  
Dean啃了一口派晃悠到走廊上，Sam的房门开着所以他伸头进去看看，Sam蜷成一团缩在床角上。Dean皱着眉头看了一会儿，他只有在生病或者难过时才会这么睡，考虑到发生的一切，Dean大概也能猜到Sam在纠结着什么。  
Dean决定现在不要打扰弟弟，相反，他冲了把澡，换上衣服，出门去买早餐和咖啡了。  
“Dean。。。DEAN！”Sam猛地从梦中坐起，急促地喘着气，又一个噩梦，他一合上眼梦到的都是同样的东西，反反复复，都是Dean没了，有时候是他不顾Sam的乞求头也不回地离开，有时候Sam找遍了地堡也没有Dean的踪迹，每一次都让Sam几近心碎。  
Sam爬了起来走到走廊上敲了敲Dean的房门，他再也受不了了，他们得谈谈。但Dean的房里没有人，苹果派还在床头柜上，Sam心中升起一股寒意，他走到厨房，穿梭在图书馆，呼喊着哥哥的名字，但没有人回应，他觉得这并不是另一个噩梦，但他已经疲惫得无力分辨，他精疲力尽，头晕目眩，摇摇头，对自己有些恼怒，这不就是他一直念叨Dean的吗？不睡觉，不好好吃东西。他跌坐在一个沙发上捂住了脸。  
他们是怎么走到这一步的？他是怎么让这一切发生的？把他的哥哥真的逼走了？Sam沉浸在悲伤和悔恨之中，完全没有听见Dean走进房间的声音。  
“Sam？”  
Sam猛地抬起头。  
Dean没想到Sam已经起来了，他对和他说话还有些紧张，但是Sam当前的样子触发了他的兄长反射。。。他还没有完全恢复到兄长本能全力使用，但它们绝对开始仔细地观察着看起来疲惫惊惶的弟弟。  
他看上去根本没怎么睡，瑟瑟发抖；虽然他没有在哭但是他的双眼红通通，泪汪汪的，他脸上的那个表情--紧皱的眉头，可怜兮兮的大眼睛，轻咬的下唇，那表情让Dean几乎是不由自主地靠近他，他还是不知道该对他说些什么，但突然间他就已经坐在Sam面前的软垫上；尽管他很想碰碰他，Dean制止了自己，无论在从新泽西回来的路上Sam对自己有多么关照有加，他还是不知道Sam对自己的示爱能忍受多少，他也不知道自己现在能忍受多少排斥，所以尽管他脑中的那个作为兄长的声音越来越响，他受伤的部分让他选择了回避。  
“嘿，你还好吧？”Dean轻柔地问。  
Sam点点头，用一种完全无法说服Dean的表情看着他。  
“你看起来可不怎么好。。。你这么早起来做什么？”  
Sam只是看着他，那你这么早起来又是做什么？他想要这么问，但他不确定他是否想要知道答案。Sam低下头盯着衣摆，把脚向自己缩回，Dean看向他的目光里带着犹豫，仿佛不知道该对他做些什么，这简直要把Sam的心撕成两半，Dean从来没有在他表现出这么明显的难过的时候显得这么疏离。  
为什么你离我这么远？Sam难过地想着。  
我有千言万语想要和你说，却不知道从何说起。Dean绝望地想着，他听到Sam之前说原谅他了，但是他们把问题亮到明面上谈的时候Sam会不会改变主意呢？  
Dean对于即将到来的谈话的恐惧比起Sam现在的行为来说变得不值一提，Dean仔细地审视着弟弟看出了什么差错，Sam蜷缩成一团，让他看上去比实际小很多，而且他看起来超级伤心，突然间Dean脑海里只有一个声音，Sammy的声音：他可能只是需要一个抱抱，而作为兄长的部分的他在大喊：天才，你以为呢？  
Dean挪动了一下重心，向Sam靠近了一点点，安抚地拍了拍Sam的膝盖，Sam从乱蓬蓬的头发下抬起头来看向哥哥。从Sam的肢体语言中看出他的悲伤是一回事，从他的眼睛里看到又是另外一回事了，短短一瞥中透出的悲伤和痛苦简直让Dean觉得心都要碎了，Sam的下一个动作让他再也按捺不住。  
轻轻抬起头，却依然低垂着眼睛，Sam怯怯地向Dean伸出一只手，“Dean”他颤抖着低语。  
这个动作犹豫且充满了不确定，但Dean却完全理解了，仿佛看到两只迫切地需求安抚拥抱的小手，就在Sam的手碰到他的那一瞬间，Dean内心的兄长那一面终于战胜了所有的胆怯。  
“Sam，来”Dean低沉温柔地说，迅速地滑到Sam身边，张开双臂，Sam立刻跌入了他的怀抱，Dean闭上双眼，竭力平复着呼吸，紧紧抱住了他思念已久的弟弟。  
Sam融化在哥哥的怀中，努力抑制住泪水，紧紧地抱着Dean的腰把头埋在他肩上，在哥哥的怀抱中颤抖着，那熟悉坚强的阔别已久的怀抱，自从那夜教堂惊变九死一生之后他每每想也不想就那么推开的怀抱，再没想过他还能再度感受这久违的安全感，这来自哥哥的爱。  
振作起来振作起来，Sam不断告诫着自己，紧紧地咬住下唇，但是Dean在他耳边的一句让他渴望许久的轻轻呼唤“Sammy。。。”让他立即崩溃，Sam在哥哥怀中大哭起来，带着对哥哥的深重愧疚与悔恨。  
而那让Dean更加担忧“Sammy？嘿嘿，慢慢来Sam。。。怎么了兄弟？没事的。。。没事的。。。”他的声音轻柔却带着恐慌，完全不知道出了什么问题，Dean拼命地安抚着弟弟“Sam。。。孩子。。。告诉我到底怎么啦？发生什么了？”  
Sam努力平复呼吸回答哥哥的问题，但还没开口又被眼泪呛住了，最后发出一声哼哼唧唧的哭喊。  
“嘘嘘嘘。。。慢慢来，改变计划！先别说话了”Dean紧张地抱着弟弟“我们慢慢来，好不好？深呼吸Sammy，慢慢来。。。”  
每一次Dean叫他Sammy他就觉得更加崩溃。  
Dean轻抚着Sam的背让他完全倚靠在自己肩头，“没事的。。。深呼吸，对了。。。”  
Sam又尝试着说点什么，意识到这完全是徒劳。  
“你受伤了吗？”Dean又开始紧张地问询，完全忘记他自己先前建议Sam不要说话“还是生病了？感觉哪里不舒服？”Dean伸手去摸Sam的额头，但只能摸到弟弟的脸颊，Sam把头埋在他的脖子里，从肌肤接触所感受到的温度来看Sam并没有发烧。  
哥哥的每一个触碰都让Sam更加难以自控，就在几个月以前，就在几天之前他都会把哥哥的安慰拒绝在外，他会挥开哥哥伸出的检查他是否发烧，摸索他是否受伤的温柔双手，他会翻翻白眼恼怒于哥哥的关心，但那是之前的事了。。。在他体会到永远失去这些东西的滋味之前的事。。。幸好Dean回来了，Sam感到无比庆幸。就这么一次Sam如此努力地尝试着去照顾Dean，安慰Dean，然而最终把Dean带回来的不是Sam递上的水或派，也不是Sam让哥哥在impala里的小憩或是Dean在房间里的一天酣眠，甚至不是Sam急切的道歉，最终把Dean唤回的是Sam伸出的手，是让Dean知道自己被需要着治愈他，因为，正如Dean之前试图告诉他的一样，他就是这样的人，这样想着，Sam又往哥哥怀里钻了钻，希望一辈子都不要放手。

“我以为。。。我以为你走了。。。”Sam憋出一句。  
“什么叫你以为我走了？等等-你是说我离开你？Sam！这就是你一直难过的事吗？兄弟我就出去了半个小时！去买咖啡！Sammy看着我，你怎么会觉得我离开了呢？”Dean微微低下头把Sam推回去，要求他的注意力，然而Sam仍然不肯看着他的眼睛，Dean托起弟弟的下巴，声音里只有困惑忧虑别无愤怒“Sam，为什么？”  
Sam向后靠去，擦了擦眼睛，强迫自己对上哥哥的目光“你当时那么难过。。。你一路上都不和我说话。。。一直待在房间里。。。我只是。。。我以为你生气了。”  
“Sam”Dean的表情柔和起来，甚至带有一分窘迫，揉了揉额头“我没有生你的气，我只是。。。不能面对你，我在想该怎么告诉你。。。”  
“告诉我什么？”Sam问，告诉我你想离开了？你受够了？  
“告诉你我有多么。。。”Dean低下头，声音紧张起来“我有多抱歉，我甚至不知道从何说起。。。”  
Sam惊讶地抬起眼“没关-”  
“不！”Dean猛地抬起头凝视着Sam“Sam，这有关系的，听着，你都气疯了，比你之前任何一次都要生我的气，那不是没有理由的，对不对？”  
Sam低下头，即使他这么说了，他也知道他对Dean的所为没有真心认同，但他也是真心原谅Dean的，他后知后觉地意识到“没关系”也许并不是最佳回应。他现在累极了，他也不清楚Dean知不知道他对于别的事情有多抱歉。  
“Sammy，我想让你想想，我想-”  
“不，我对你这么坏-”  
“Sam”Dean温柔地抓着Sam的肩“我们已经谈过那个了兄弟，现在我们得谈谈原因，因为你的确有你的理由不是吗？”  
Sam沉默了很久，犹豫地点点头，向前靠去环住哥哥的脖子，对着Dean的肩膀喃喃着道歉。  
“我知道的”Dean回抱住弟弟“我没有生你的气小子，我理解你为什么那么做，好么？妈的我活该-”  
“你活该听我说我们再也不要做兄弟了？Dean-”  
“Sammy，打住，我觉得你一开始那么说的时候不是真心的，是不是？”  
“不！”Sam不顾一切地说“我说的所有话都不是你想的那个意思-我不是-”  
“你那时候很生气，而且你完全有权力生气，我现在明白为什么了，我希望你能知道，这样我们可以一起解决这个。”  
Sam深吸一口气往后靠了回来，把手放在腿上，挣扎着对着Dean的目光。  
“Sam，那天。。。我让那个混蛋。。。附在你身上”他努力说出附身这个词“我就知道会有这么一天，我知道你会狂怒的，但是我从来没有停下来想一想你会有多生气，抑或更重要的，你为什么会愤怒，所以我有点儿措手不及，你知道吗？你说的话，发生的事。。。直到Sammy出现我才，怎么说呢，审视我对你做的事。我欺骗你，对你说谎，我。。。我让一个天使-”  
“但是我知道为什么=”  
“Sam，小弟，你得让我说完”Dean给了弟弟一个小小的微笑，拍拍弟弟的脸颊，红了眼圈。  
Sam点点头，闭上嘴让哥哥继续说。  
“弗兰克不是想给你一个人上堂课，该死的我都不知道他是不是想给你上堂课，他是冲着我来的，这一整个Sammy事件的确让我看清了很多东西。”Dean吸了一口气控制住自己“Sammy在的时候我意识到很多事，我之前对你做的，我一直对你做的。。。就像我之前一直-我猜我现在也经常把你看得太紧，不能总是信任你，总是瞒着你很多事情”Dean咬紧牙关，恼怒地拭去眼泪“比如，不告诉你妈妈的事。”  
“Dean”几滴泪水夺眶而出。  
“不，Sam，那些事完全没有借口，我知道要很长一段时间你才能重新信任我，但是-Sam不要摇摇头好像一切已经恢复如初”Dean在Sam开始抗议时瞪了他一眼。  
“我也意识到很多事，你知道的！”Sam义愤填膺。  
“Sammy”Dean努力保持声音平稳不露一丝笑意，Sam为了证明他没有在发火都要火大了“就因为你稍微理解了一些我这样做的理由，或者从这个诡奇事件中了解里不管什么东西，这都不代表破损的信任立马就完好如初。。。不是吗？”  
Sam看起来好像要反驳，但最终还是慢慢闭上了嘴，Dean说的其实有一定的道理。  
“没事的Sam，我们会一起努力的，我们会走出来的，但是我不能保证这很容易，我直到现在也不能说后悔救了你的命，我真希望当时有别的办法，但是我从来不后悔救了你，如果重新来一次我不确定我是不是还会这么做。”  
Sam的脸上划过一丝怀疑的表情。  
Dean防卫地举起手“在你产生任何想法之前先听我说说我的理由好吗？现在你明白我的意思了吧，我们的信任不会一瞬间自我修复。”  
Sam内疚地低下了头。  
“嘿！”Dean伸出手拍了拍Sam的手臂“我们会一起努力的，好不好？现在听着，这些操蛋的事情里面我想有一件事你可能搞错了。当我把Sammy送走的时候那真是。。。非常非常艰难，你明白吗？”  
Sam点点头“我知道你想念他。”  
Dean摇摇头，唇边泛起一抹若有似无的微笑“我干嘛要思念他？他就在这里。”说着轻轻摇了摇Sam的膝盖。  
Sam的目光柔和下来，回给哥哥一个小小的微笑。  
“Sam，这些不是关于失去他或是思念他，是因为我知道送他回去意味着让他经历将会发生的一切，而我本可以使他免受这些痛苦磨难，该死的，但是我知道他想要的是什么。还有那天救你，这。。。这从来都不是为了我，从来不是。这都是为了你，你开始接受试炼的那天说过的隧道尽头的光亮？你那么确定能找到它。。。我只是希望你能。。。我不能接受你突然改变主意想要放弃，我到现在还不能相信，但是我从来都不想让事情变成这样。。。我只希望你能有一个机会获得幸福。”  
“我知道。”Sam潸然泪下。  
“我想我大概把这搞砸了，我只想告诉你我很抱歉伤害了你，我从来都不想伤害你的，Sammy。”  
Sam点点头，无言以对。  
他们沉默了一刻钟，Dean用脚戳戳Sam眯起了眼睛“你还在纠结什么？你每次做出这种表情都是在烦恼些什么我都看不出原因。。。”  
Sam深吸了一口气想要镇定下来，然而效果不尽人意。他到底应不应该承认这个？挤出一个认输的微笑，管他呢“我以为。。。你再也不会那样叫我了。”  
Dean看着他，满眼困惑“叫你什么？”  
Sam低着头揪着衣角的线头。  
Dean想了想，恍然大悟“叫你Sammy？为什么-”  
Sam羞愧得无地自容，努力地低着头想要不哭，他感觉自己又回到了五岁。  
“你以为我再也不会叫你Sammy了？”  
Sam点点头，含着泪窘迫地笑了笑。  
Dean勉强发出一声笑，抑制住自己的情感“真是荒谬”他说着，嗓音因为未出眶的泪而沙哑，但是他决意自己今天流了够多的眼泪“即使你不让我叫你Sammy也不行，我是说，你一直都让不要喊你Sammy可是我一直都喊你Sammy啊”  
Sam仍然低着头，衣服的下摆都快开线了。  
“听我说”Dean温柔地命令，把Sam的手从衣角拍开。  
Sam微微抬起头，从头发底下瞄着Dean。  
“你永远都是我的Sammy”Dean轻轻地说，停住，知道Sam抬起头，深深望进他的眼睛“永远都是，不管发生什么。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，在Dean看到他的泪水溢出之前又低下了头。  
“行了吧，小公主？”决定他们今天已经煽情够了，嗯基本上够了，Dean把弟弟又拉进怀抱“来。”  
Sam拥住哥哥，发出一声轻笑，拼命抑制住泪水“我才不是小公主呢”想起他自己的年幼版本，努力表达出愤慨，但他的声音完全出卖了他。  
他感到Dean一阵闷笑肩头抖动“不是？也许你就是个bitch。”  
Sam实在忍不住裂开嘴笑了“你说了bitch。”（译者注：大概是呼应之前教导小Sammy文明用语）  
Dean低下头，把鼻子按在那乱蓬蓬的头顶上，憋住一声笑“要不是我这么目光如炬的话，我得说有人在吃自己的醋呢。。。”  
“我才没有吃醋！”Sam恼羞成怒。  
Dean把下巴搁在Sam头顶上，脸上带着一个Sam尽管看不见但几乎能听见的志得意满的笑容。  
Sam嘟囔了几句熊孩子什么的最后叹了口气“好吧。。。可能有一点。”

Dean闭上眼睛把Sam抱得更紧，脸上的坏笑慢慢变成虔诚的甚至悲伤的笑容，他努力忍住泪意，如此欣悦，如此激动能重新拥弟弟入怀。“Sam，我只是想让你们有个区分好么？我想过叫你们一号二号，但是我不想面对双重bitchface你知道吗？”  
“知道了。”Sam低声说，忍不住露出一个笑脸。  
Dean轻笑着抚着他的头发“我叫你们Sam和Sammy是因为。。。”他呻吟一声“我们的姐妹之夜够了没？我没得换个话题免得我们。。。Bobby是这么说来着的？免得我们真的变成姑娘！”  
Sam嗤嗤笑着拭去泪“现在不能算是姐妹之夜因为现在是白天，而且我跟你说过我要用这种亲切谈心来惩罚你的。”  
“Sam”Dean严肃起来“你知道对我来说最大的惩罚是什么吗？就是这个。”Dean拭去Sam脸上的一道泪痕。  
Sam移开了目光。  
“看着你痛苦比你对我说的任何话更让我难受，尤其让你这么痛苦的人正是我。。。”  
Sam吸吸鼻子对着哥哥笑了“我以为你受够女孩之夜了？”  
Dean瞪着眼推了弟弟一下“当然了！”叹口气又重重靠回沙发“兄弟，我们得出去一阵，到外面走走散散心。”  
Sam的肩膀垮了下来“听起来不错除了一件事。。。”他坐起来抓住Dean的手臂把袖子推上去，露出镌刻在皮肤上的红色烙印。  
Dean皱起眉把衣袖放了下来。  
“我们得先解决那个问题，我不知道你这回又给自己找了什么麻烦，但是在我们给自己放个假之前，我们得确保你的安全。。。行不行？”  
“好吧，你听起来就像个大哥一样”Dean坏笑着换了个话题“你说我们吃点早餐怎么样？我买了点东西，放在厨房了。”  
“行。”  
“好。我都不知道你昨天晚上整的是啥吃的，幸好你后来想明白了给我弄了派，我都以为你想在我房间里喂鸟什么的了，坚果和浆果？不开玩笑？还有那个黄色的。。。到底是什么鬼？”  
Sam气鼓鼓“渍糖姜？你尝都没尝是不是？”  
“废话！我都不确定那玩意儿能不能吃，谁会吃那玩意儿啊？”  
“Dean！那个对胃有好处的！你至少得-”  
“兄弟才不要咧！有人在你面前放上一盘黄色不明物体你就得吃下去？才怪呢！”我爱死你努力想要照顾我的样子了。  
Sam摇摇头笑了起来，努力想摆出一张bitchface，但是他太累了。  
“嘿！要不然你就在你房间里放个电影我们一起在那吃吧”Dean说着起身去厨房“选点激情动作片！我受够煽情了！”  
Dean拿着一个大袋子，用托盘托着两杯饮料，还有一个派，艰难地维持着平衡走到Sam的房间。把饮料放在床头柜上然后噗通一声坐在Sam身旁，把袋子和派摆在膝头，抓起一杯饮料递给Sam。  
“我们看什么电影？”  
“哥斯拉大战莫斯拉”  
Dean咧嘴笑开“真的？”  
Sam回给哥哥一个大大的笑容，看了看饮料“你拿了什么？”好奇地问。  
“我喝咖啡，你喝橙汁，你都没怎么睡，不许喝咖啡因”  
Sam撅起嘴伸手接橙汁。  
Dean缩回手“为了完全坦诚重建信任什么的，我。。呃我在这个里面掺了烈酒。”Dean用一种公事公办的口吻说完。  
Sam瞪了他一会儿发出一声不可置信的笑“什么？为什么？”  
“因为你累坏了需要休息，所以我觉得这能帮你更好地休息。但是你要是不想的话也没关系，我给你重新倒一杯。”  
“现在还不到早上七点！你在里面掺了什么？”  
“伏特加而已，就像是一杯含羞草鸡尾酒，只不过是男式的。”  
Sam摇摇头给了哥哥一个你真傻的笑容“这不过是橙汁和伏特加，这是伏特加橙汁鸡尾酒。”  
“不！那个是晚间酒，现在是早晨，这是男式含羞草鸡尾酒。”  
“你不来不想告诉我的对不对？你觉得我不会察觉吗？”  
“你喝了一大口再注意就已经晚了，但是，我在。。。努力坦诚。”  
Sam看了哥哥一会儿就倒回枕头上，发出一声真挚的笑声，Dean很久没有听到弟弟这样笑了。  
“好吧”Sam伸手接过果汁“为了偶尔满足一下你的大哥哥主义，我就喝了你的加料男式含羞草鸡尾酒。”  
Dean有些轻微的惊讶。“我勒个去-Dean，你加了多少-”Sam呛咳着“这里面真的有果汁吗？”  
“当然有了，不要那么夸张，给。”他说着把早餐三明治递给Sam。  
看了一刻钟的电影，Sam就喝完了加料果汁，啃了两口三明治，在饮料的作用下开始犯傻。而Dean根本就无心电影，Sam本身就够逗了。  
“Sam赶快吃完，伏特加开始上头了。”  
“没没没有，我。。很好”  
看了半小时电影，Dean感觉到Sam靠在他肩头，他窃笑着动了动手臂，Sam的脑袋滑到他胸前顿时惊醒，但片刻之后又迷糊起来，一只手搂住哥哥，深深叹息一声。  
在Sam脑海的某个小角落里，一个声音大吼着警告，你最好从Dean身上挪开免得挨捶！Sam努力试着起身，但他真的好累。。。还有酒精的作用。Dean肯定受够了娘兮兮的事了，他都说了，他得赶紧起来，但是他感觉到一只手轻轻地爱抚着他的头发，慢慢地Sam让自己放松下来沉入梦乡，嘟哝着“我要睡着了。。。”  
“要的就是这个效果，天才”Dean轻轻说道。  
“。。。电影。。”  
“别抱怨了。。。”Dean微笑，感受到弟弟在怀中逐渐放松无力，继续轻抚着弟弟的头发“你应该找点刺激的电影来让你醒着。”  
“总之这个电影好蠢。。。”Sam咕哝着。  
“什么？你选的-”  
“但是你是一个好哥哥。。。”Sam叹息着，几乎无意识地说出来。  
“噢好吧。。。”Dean自言自语“我不是说了嘛-等等。。。为什么用过去时？”他低下身子想要看Sam是不是还醒着。  
Sam花了好长时间才弄明白Dean在纠结什么，终于他让自己清醒一点偷笑了一下“你现在还是一个好哥哥，一直都是。。。我刚才是说我小时候。。。你那时候就是一个好哥哥，现在也是。”又停顿一下“我觉得你是对的。。。我有点醉了。”  
“你简直酩酊大醉了快闭嘴吧。但你说的没错我那时候就是一个超酷炫的大哥，我现在还是一个超酷炫的大哥，而且这个电影赞极了。”  
Sam想要说点俏皮话，但他实在太累了想不出措辞，只能对着Dean的衣襟发出睡意朦胧的哼哼。  
Dean笑了起来“睡吧Sammy。。”


	18. 何夜无月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花

Dean是对的，他们之间信任重塑任重道远，倒不是说他们一直在吵架什么的，但一旦发生争执就比平时更加令人心痛，要花费更长的时间才能和好，勾起他们谁都不愿重温的回忆，还有他们两人都不愿意承认的，这会质疑彼此的诚挚。  
心上压着该隐血印和Abaddon，还有Kevin，Kevin总是萦绕心头，疲惫与压力如影随形，他们为了各种小事向对方发火，而另一方为了避免冲突扩大通常得避开到别的房间。  
这天晚上，Sam不久之前刚刚摔门离开以防自己对暴躁的哥哥说出什么会后悔的话，过了几分钟，他咽下骄傲无奈地回到图书馆。Dean正飞速地翻着一册古书，头也不抬地品着一杯威士忌。  
Sam叹了口气打开酒柜给自己也倒了一杯，靠在墙上侧身注视着夜空，凝视着群星，思绪万千。  
“我以为你去睡了？”Dean轻轻打破了寂静。  
Sam转过身，微微惊讶。  
他哥哥正在用一种只有在觉得内疚的时候才会有的目光温柔地注视着他，满脸写着Sam对不起。  
“我去了”Sam说着，突然对地上的某块花纹产生了兴趣，用袜子磨蹭着“我就是。。。我也不知道。有时候我觉得。。。要是房间里有扇窗户也挺好的，能偶尔看看月亮什么的。”  
Dean有些局促，他十分清楚Sam的言下之意，坐起来揉了揉眼睛。  
Sam靠在墙上，目光回到群星之间“我觉得今夜没有月亮。”  
“有的”Dean坚定地说，他合起书倚在桌子上，唇边掠过一抹悲伤的笑“这是月亮，Sammy，她永远在的。”  
“不是永远。。。说不定这是阴天，说不定这是新月，或者她还没有升起。”  
Dean摇摇头，悲哀地笑了笑，凝视着Sam的眼睛“是的，但是她永远在那里。”  
Sam回头扫了哥哥一眼。  
“即使你不能时时看到她，她也总是在那里的。。。相信我。”  
Sam微笑着点点头，从杯子里啜饮了一口又看向窗外。Dean回到他的书里，他们之间的寂静变得怡人起来。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“你在这里干什么？”Sam惊讶地看着在他房间里的Dean。  
“呃。。。找这个。”Dean从书架上抽出一本大书耸耸肩“找到了。”  
Sam怀疑地看着哥哥，然后走到床边拿起枕头和毯子。  
“你这又是干什么？”Dean问道“还有你今天到底跑到哪里去了？”  
Sam怀疑的表情顿时变成了勉强抑制住的兴奋“来吧，我有东西给你看，把书放下回头再来拿吧”  
Dean跟着Sam走下走廊，爬上楼梯又下到另一条走廊，心中为地堡未被探索之大暗暗称奇，他们一直埋头工作，从未好好了解他们称之为家的这个地方。想起他曾经如何计划着把五岁的小Sammy养在这里心头一阵哀恸，曾几何时他想象着那小男孩会如何适应这新生活，像一个普通孩子一样长大。Sammy一个礼拜的功夫就能把这里摸索得清清楚楚！他能给自己找到各种各样的乐子，Dean钟爱地想着，他说不定还会走丢一两次，那就有点伤脑筋了；他说不定还会找到什么特别危险的东西，或者伤者自己或者被困在-够了！Dean收起自己脱缰的思绪跟上弟弟。他成年版的弟弟也在做着自己的探索而且好好的，Sam好好的，这可比不得不担心五岁的弟弟要好多啦。  
“我们要去哪啊？”  
“到了就知道了。”  
Sam走到了又一条走廊的尽头，打开一个大铁门。门里是一个梯子通向天花板上的一个开口，他跟着Sam爬出窗口来到屋顶上，外面很黑，几盏灯笼排成一行，从窗口直到两把折叠椅，椅子中间有一小箱冰镇啤酒还有一个。。。火堆？  
Sam走过去把毯子铺在椅子上，别扭地看着Dean“嗯。。还不错吧？”微微有些不确定地问着。  
Dean环顾四周。屋顶宽阔平坦，远处城市灯火点点。他感受到某些难以言喻的东西，又在突然间了悟，这是他甚少体会以至于几近陌生的一种感觉，他感到平静。一切问题仍未解决，前路未卜，但是在这里，他感受到超脱一切的平静。  
Sam还在絮絮叨叨“你说过想出去散散心，但是我们这时候可没有那条件，所以我觉得这大概。。。”犹豫地耸耸肩，Sam仔细地观察着哥哥的表情，从他低垂的眉眼紧张地揣测着Dean的心境。尽管这是一个嘲笑弟弟的绝好机会，Dean也不得不承认他真的被深深感动了。  
“Sammy，这简直。。。简直帅呆了。”  
Sam顿时容光焕发，Dean很庆幸刚才没有揶揄弟弟。  
Sam说道“我还弄了一个篝火堆。”  
“我看到了”Dean上前瞅了瞅“你还等什么呢，快把这玩意儿点着！”  
Sam咧嘴笑着抓起一盒火柴递给Dean“想不想亲手来点？”  
“无比荣幸。”Dean擦亮一根火柴，点着了火堆。  
Dean坐了下来从小冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，打开一瓶递给Sam“嗯，看星星？我们很久没这么做了。”  
“我知道，但是不只是看星星，我们那天晚上说的月亮，今天夜里有一场月食，我一开始就是为了这才找到这地方的。我想着这里都没有一个地方能好好看到天空就更别说月食了，然后我就想着要是屋顶上有片平地的话就好了。。。所以，你要是能熬半场夜的话我们就能看到月食了。”  
Dean看了弟弟良久“首先”他说着把脚架到火堆边的架子上“有火堆还有啤酒，我可不想回屋里去；其次，你是我见过的最大的极客你知道嘛？”  
“闭嘴吧你！”  
“真的，字面意义的，最大的。”  
Sam大笑着扔给Dean一条毯子。  
他们安静了一会儿，看着星星什么也不做，渐渐地他们开始聊天，轻松随意，随着月亮的一角开始逐渐隐没，话题令人吃惊地转向了他们的幼年版本。  
Sam有些紧张，隐约担心Dean会恼了闭口不谈，但是哥哥似乎只回忆起其中的乐趣。  
“你真是个顽固的死小孩”Dean摇着头说着“和那个安全座椅不共戴天。”  
Sam咧嘴笑“可以想见。”  
“而且猴子睡衣非得在正确的日子才能穿，幸好你那会儿那么可爱-怎么啦？”  
Sam把他的瓶盖丢向哥哥“我现在还是很可爱。”  
“随你吧，你现在还是很顽固，我猜有些事情是不会改变的。”  
“奥那是肯定的”Sam翻了个白眼。  
“你什么意思啊？”Dean怀疑地问。  
“好吧”Sam忍住笑“你可是在逛沃尔玛逛公园啊，应对一点点固执的抱抱熊先生-”  
Dean脸上闪过一抹笑容，漏出一声笑声。  
“而且真的是每隔五秒钟他就‘抱抱我！’‘抱抱我！’”Sam同步模仿着搂抱空气。  
Dean乐不可支“你知道我们说的是你对吧！”  
“平行世界的我，不同的人。”  
“什么？不，兄弟，那可真是货真价实的你-”  
“我从来没有那样！”  
“你一直都是那样的！”Dean坚持。  
“随你了”Sam摆摆手“如我所言，在你各种亲亲抱抱的时候，我和一个熊妈妈共锁一室一个小时，还有他的短筒枪。”  
“熊妈妈到底是什么鬼？”Dean问道，想到十岁的自己拿枪指着Sam有是一阵乐。  
“你，十岁，自己想。”  
“我有把枪？”  
“还有慢慢一枪筒的疯狂！你一开始根本都不让我近身，你还威胁要宰了我，然后是宰了弗兰克，还有成年的你。”  
“弗兰克就是个混账。”Dean酸溜溜地说。  
“十岁的你也是这么想的，他还想剁了他呢。”  
“对”Dean答道，听起来挺乐“这就对了，我和你说过了，那时候刚刚发生过威斯康辛的恶鬼事件，我那会儿挺抓狂的。”  
Sam啜了一口啤酒思量了一会儿，想起十岁的Dean肩头那样沉重的责任不禁内心深处隐隐作痛。愧疚，恐惧。。。他摇摇头“那个，Dean，你知道的。。。”  
Dean感受到弟弟悲伤歉疚的语气“Sam，别”他温柔地说“没事的，好嘛？”  
Sam犹豫地看着他。  
“我是说真的”Dean举起啤酒挤挤眼睛，指了指月亮“月亮要重现了。”  
Sam低着头对着手中的啤酒微笑。  
“还是--这个月亮变成了一种诡异的鲜红色-搞什么--”Dean瞪大了眼睛仰视夜空。  
Sam抬头，月亮的确呈现出一种不祥的锈色。“血月”他说。  
“这是我们该管的事吗？”Dean紧张地问，放下啤酒准备站起来。  
“不用”Sam笑道“血月只是他们用来让这个现象听起来更加戏剧化的术语。月全食就是这样的，穿透大气层的太阳光线经大气折射后偏向红--”  
Sam被好大一阵呼噜声打断，Dean仰躺在躺椅上张着大嘴，Sam一停住他就睁开眼“说完啦？”  
Sam翻了个白眼“我就是说它看上去挺诡谲的但其实很正常，等月食一过月亮重新出现的时候它就又会恢复成原来明亮皎洁的样子啦。”  
“哦。。。有道理。”Dean哼了一声回头凝视着月亮，脸上一抹了然的笑意。  
\-----------------------------------------  
Sam在睡前冲了个澡洗去头发里的烟火味，他走进房间，随手把湿毛巾扔到衣服堆上，微微好奇为什么房间的灯是亮的，他注意到Dean之前声称在他房间里寻找的那本书还在那里。  
估计他都忘了，Sam思忖，有点儿得意自己能把哥哥的心思从工作上 拉开一小会儿。他大概明天早上就会来取这本书了，但是现在，Dean肯定去睡觉啦。今天真不错，Sam发出一声满足的叹息，努力挽留这种感觉，这差不多是他最近才体悟到的生活哲学。。。珍惜生活中所有的好事，不管有多小，比如一次凝望星空，啤酒还有篝火，比如无言地对哥哥说兄弟我真爱你。Sam感到很高兴，他很高兴Dean在不知多久以来第一次这么放松了，这不是什么惊天动地的大事，也不是一次真正的度假，但是他成功地让他们从这一切当中小小地解脱出来了一下，这似乎正是Dean，也是他自己需要的，所以他现在可高兴了。  
他重重地叹息了一声扑到床上，他不知道他们现在遇到的各种麻烦会走向何方，他也不知道该隐血印意味着什么，Dean到底有多大的麻烦，但是他愿意不惜一切代价去保护哥哥，他相信Dean也这么想。  
他伸手熄了灯，翻了个身，但是当他看到天花板时，惊讶地喘不过气来。  
刹那间喉咙就像堵住一般，热泪盈眶，他想要发出一声笑声，却被一声呜咽堵在喉间。  
什么时候。。。到底。。。？各种问题在他脑海里盘旋，但他整个心神都被眼前这一幕攫取无心他顾。  
在他的头顶，群星笼罩，大小错落，布满了整个天花板，有的稀疏伶仃，有的荟萃相连，环绕在一轮满月的清辉周围，凝视着他。  
Sam只能怔怔地望着，这有些滥俗，但仍然美得摄人心魄，他有些震惊于Dean竟然在他眼皮底下偷偷溜进他的这些房间完成了这一切，又有点恼火这一来他之前安排的观月食完全相形见绌了。。。  
“你最好别在那儿哭鼻子萨曼莎。。。”Dean从门口调笑。  
Sam笑了起来“我才没有”但他的呼吸声出卖了他。  
“Sammy晚安！”Dean沾沾自喜地说，听起来十分自得，向自己的房间走去。  
“Jerk”Sam说，声音依旧颤抖，他甚至不能确定哥哥听到了没有。  
当Dean的回答传来的时候，Sam都能想见哥哥脸上那洋洋自得的痞笑“Bitch”  
但是当他抬头看向房间里的这片星海，他也能听见哥哥无言的关怀与挚爱，Dean总是能无声地表达出一切，Sam能听见，响亮又清晰——  
现在你每晚入梦之前都能看到这月亮，夜夜如此。  
我爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上回到这里来，永远不变，记住了？  
永远不变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把译文贴上来的译者和当年翻译的时候已经走上完全不同的人生道路啦，仅仅两三年的时间SPN圈也从当年的火热变成现在的冷出北冰洋，谨以此译文纪念我们都深深热爱过的SUPERNATRUAL世界和深深热爱过SD兄弟的大家。


End file.
